Love or Revenge (Traducción)
by littlemisspetrova
Summary: Traducción del fic de Esmerada007. Klaus es traicionado cuando Tyler rompe el vínculo de todos los híbridos. Sabiendo esto, Klaus decide vengarse de Tyler. Durante este proceso decide llevarse a Caroline y hacerla suya para toda la eternidad. No Silas (POV cambia).
1. Capítulo 1

**Spoilers: **Temporada 4 después del episodio 9

**Rating: **M

**Sumario: **Klaus consigue su venganza sobre Tyler por haber roto el vínculo de sus Híbridos. ¿Tendrá éxito o Caroline podrá detenerlo? O será demasiado tarde y ella caerá también en la oscuridad

**_La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción._**

_**LOR**_

Klaus estaba de pie fuera. Su ropa arruinada por la sangre. Parecía Jack el Destripador que había masacrado a la gente del pueblo. Pero lo peor de todo eso era que había matado a sus propios híbridos. A todos ellos y todo era por culpa de Tyler.

Ahora mismo tenía mucha rabia dentro, quería matar a todo el pueblo. Estaba tentado a ir a buscar a Tyler y arrancarle el corazón, pero era mucho mejor hacerle daño a la gente que amaba. Tenía un plan mucho mejor.

No le llevó mucho tiempo encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Eso fue cuando la encontró.

La madre de Tyler estaba sentada ella sola fuera en un banco. Él sonrió era la venganza perfecta.

Después de ahogar a la pobre madre de Tyler. Él dio un paseo, estaba determinado a hacer pagar a cualquiera que hubiese estado involucrado en esa traición.

_**LOR**_

Stefan arrojó la silla contra la pared. Su mundo se estaba desmoronando. Elena se acostó con Damon. Lo podía ver en los ojos de Caroline. Estaba tan cabreado que podría matar a Damon.

Los ojos de Caroline se movieron rápidamente ante el toque en la puerta. -¿Quién podría venir a esta hora tan tarde?

Stefan fue hasta la puerta y la abrió. Se paró al ver quien estaba enfrente de él. Klaus estaba de pie delante de él, ¿sin ninguna emoción en los ojos? Su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre-. ¿Qué hiciste?

-Yo… creo que es al revés, amigo -Klaus entró cerrando la puerta.

Caroline lo fulminó con la mirada. Sus manos y su ropa estaban cubiertas de sangre-. Klaus… ¿Qué hiciste? -ella estaba de pie, congelada, y con miedo de que hubiese descubierto lo que hizo Tyler. ¿Por qué sino estaría cubierto de sangre?

-¿Lo sabias verdad? –siseó Klaus.

-¿Saber qué? -Caroline se puso de pie en su lugar.

-Que Tyler estaba intentado hacer una revolución contra mí. Puso a mis híbridos en mi contra.

El rostro de Caroline palideció-. ¿Qué hiciste? -Caroline le estaba gritando ahora. Rezaba para que no hubiese matado a Tyler.

-Los maté a todos. Cada uno de los híbridos que creé… les he arrancado el corazón.

-NO -Caroline se retiró con lágrimas amenazando con caer por su mejilla. Fue hacia él para para poner sus manos alrededor de su cuello pero Stefan agarró su brazo, impidiendo que hiciese algo que podría lamentar.

-Ahora, amor. No hay ninguna razón para llorar o enfadarse. Aún no he matado a Tyler. No he decidido si esa sería la mejor opción. Pero otra vez, creo que tengo el presentimiento de que me encontrará pronto.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -dijo Stefan, soltando a Caroline.

-Ahora, Stefan. Deberías conocerme ya. Si de verdad quisiese hacer sufrir a alguien, no lo mataría -Klaus dijo con una sonrisa.

Stefan sabía lo que había hecho-. ¿Por qué? Ella era solo una inocente espectadora.

¿De qué estás hablando? -preguntó Caroline.

-¿Mataste a la madre de Tyler, verdad? -dijo Stefan.

-Su muerte fue rápida. No sintió nada -Klaus dijo volviendo la cara.

Los ojos de Caroline ardían. No estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero cogió la estaca del bolsillo de su bolso y saltó hacia Klaus mientras caían al suelo. Encajó la estaca en su corazón mientras caían al suelo.

Klaus jadeó y la empujó hacia un lado. Siseó mientras se sacaba la estaca-. Eso fue un gran error cariño.

Stefan se tensó para luchar. Caroline era su amiga y estaría condenado si dejaba que Klaus le hiciese daño.

Stefan saltó y aterrizó detrás de él. Cogió su cuello. Caroline apuñaló a Klaus con un lápiz. Klaus gruñó y arrojó a Stefan contra la dura pared, golpeándolo contra el suelo. Klaus agarró el brazo de Caroline y tiró del lápiz para sacarlo de su pecho. -Sabía que estabas involucrada con la pequeña trama de Tyler y afortunadamente para ti… no te mataré. Tengo mejores planes para ti.

Caroline se estremeció cuando la cogió del cuello y la empujó contra la pared. La miró a los ojos. Un segundo después sus ojos se dilataron. Caroline se encogió-. ¿Ayudaste a Tyler a romper el vínculo de mis hibrido?

-Sí, lo siento -Caroline dijo.

Klaus gruñó, pero soltó le soltó el cuello-. Quiero que te sientes en el sofá y no te muevas del sitio -sus ojos se dilataron otra vez y Caroline sintió el miedo recorrer su cuerpo. La soltó y Caroline hizo lo que le pidió.

Klaus se giró para ver a Stefan estrellado contra la pared. -Suficiente Stefan-. Klaus lo empujó y Stefan cayó al suelo. Rápidamente Klaus estaba sobre él. Lo clavó contra el suelo. Sus ojos amarillos y los colmillos fuera.

-Si vas a matarme hazlo ya -Stefan escupió enfadado.

-No, eres mucho más útil que eso. ¿Estabas involucrado en la pequeña trama de Tyler? -los ojos de Klaus se dilataron.

-No -dijo Stefan.

-¿Había alguien más involucrado en esto que tú sepas? -preguntó Klaus.

-No -dijo Stefan.

-Bien -Klaus mordió su muñeca y la forzó en la boca de Stefan.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó Caroline.

-Es solo una prueba… una teoría en realidad -Klaus retiró su muñeca y sacó algo de su bolsillo.

Antes de que Stefan pudiese decir algo, sintió algo frio y duro entrar en su pecho. La daga de roble blanco fue incrustada en el pecho de Stefan. Empezó a perder la sensación de su cuerpo y su mente-. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-No te preocupes Destripador. No te matará, pero al menos ahora sabes cómo se siente. La venganza es una perra -Klaus se puso de pie y cogió a Caroline del brazo-. Vamos cielo. Tengo grandes planes para ti

Stefan forcejeó para moverse pero no podía. Vio como Klaus se llevaba a su mejor amiga con él. Si sobrevivía a eso, se aseguraría de que Klaus pagase.

_**LOR**_

Tyler llegó fuera por el parque. Estaba oscuro y buscaba a su madre. Estaba tan asustado de que Klaus lo encontrase, pero tenía que encontrar a su madre y a Caroline. Necesitaba sacar a los que amaba del pueblo y rápido. Si encontraba a Hayley otra vez, la mataría.

Caminó por las calles desiertas. Estaba tan decidido en salvar a sus híbridos que olvido por completo a su madre. Caminó hacia el centro y miró a su alrededor-. ¿Mamá? -¿dónde está?

Tyler siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la fuente. Miró alrededor y vio algo. Se acercó y el color familiar de un vestido alcanzó a sus ojos. Se movió rápido hacia donde la persona estaba estirada con la cara en el agua. Su corazón se aceleró mientras se apresuraba a sacar a su madre.

Le dio la vuelta en sus brazos-. Mamá -estaba fría. Lo podía sentir. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su piel pálida y no había ningún latido. La sujetaba esperando escuchar su latido una vez más, pero no había nada.

-No, no, NO -gritó cayendo de rodillas mientras sostenía a su madre-. Por favor despierta. Por favor despierta.

Lloró más fuerte. Era el último padre que le quedaba y ahora se había ido. No tenía a nadie, excepto a Caroline.

Esto era culpa de Klaus. Sabía que fue él.

Lo mataría incluso si era la última cosa de su mente.

_**LOR**_

Damon y Elena estaban volviendo a casa cuando olieron a sangre. No era familiar pero estaba ahí-. Huelo a sangre -dijo Elena.

-Híbrido -Damon siseó mientras caminaba a hacia la puerta de su casa. Llegó a la puerta pero se detuvo y miró la sangre en el pomo. Tenía un mal presentimiento, no iba a estar contento con la visión. Pateó la puerta y entró.

-Oh dios -Elena corrió hacia el cuerpo estirado en el suelo-. Stefan -suavemente tomó su cabeza y colocó su mano en la cara de él. Se veía como cuando a Elijah le clavaron la daga. Pero Stefan no era un Original.

Damon fue hasta su hermano con los ojos muy abiertos. Miró hacia abajo notando la daga clavada en el pecho de Stefan. Se agachó y cogió la daga-. Klaus –siseó-. Él hizo esto.

-Pero, por qué haría esto. Pensaba que había acabado con lo de intentar matarnos. Stefan no puede estar muerto. Solo un Original puede morir al clavarle una daga -Elena lloró mientras acariciaba el pelo de Stefan.

-No se está descomponiendo como un vampiro normal -dijo Damon.

Elena cogió la daga y la sacó.

-Elena, ¿cómo sabes que no lo matará? -dijo Damon.

-No puedo dejarle la daga, Damon. Podría morir si se la dejamos -dijo Elena dejando la daga en el suelo.

Damon vio asombrado como la piel gris de Stefan empezaba a parecer normal otra vez. Cuando Stefan abrió los ojos Damon estaba aliviado.

-Gracias a Dios, ¿estás bien? -dijo Elena, envolviendo los brazos alrededor del cuello de Stefan.

-Pensábamos que estabas muerto.

Los ojos de Stefan se posaron en Damon. Gruñó-. Estoy sorprendido de que te importe -Stefan se puso de pie tambaleándose ligeramente.

Elena cogió su mano-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Klaus, eso es lo que ha pasado. Irrumpió en mi casa todo ensangrentado y se llevó a Caroline -dijo Stefan.

-¿Por qué se llevaría a Caroline? -dijo Elena.

-Quiere vengarse de Tyler por romper el vínculo de sus híbridos. Caroline estaba ayudando a Tyler y Klaus está obsesionado con Caroline.

-¿Tyler hizo qué? -dijo Damon.

-Todos los híbridos de Klaus eran libres hasta que Klaus los mató a todos ellos excepto a Tyler -Stefan dijo.

-Oh dios mío. No creerás que le hará daño a Caroline, ¿verdad? -dijo Elena.

-No, pero mató a la madre de Tyler. Sé que lo hizo -dijo Stefan-. Tyler estaría yendo hacia una trampa mortal.

-Mierda. Si hubiera sabido que Tyler era tan tonto lo habría enviado hacía tiempo a Klaus -bromeó Damon.

-Damon, cállate.

-¿Qué? Lo es. ¿De verdad creía que podía engañar a Klaus? Es el vampiro más terrible que realmente… me ha vencido -dijo Damon.

-Necesitamos encontrar a Caroline -dijo Elena caminando hacia la puerta, pero Damon la detuvo.

-¿Tú no vas a ningún sitio? -dijo Damon.

-Ya no soy ninguna damisela en apuros, Damon. Soy un vampiro y puedo cuidarme sola -Elena dijo.

Stefan los miró a los dos-. No tenemos tiempo para esto.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste a la daga? -preguntó Damon.

-Antes de que Klaus me la clavase, me obligo a beber su sangre. Quizás su sangre ha hecho algo para paralizarme -dijo Stefan-. Quería que supiese lo que es sentir estar muerto.

Antes de que pudiesen irse, la puerta se abrió haciendo que Elena saltase. Se giró con los ojos muy abiertos-. Tyler.

Tenía una mirada triste en su rostro-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Mató a mi madre. Él… ese bastardo necesita pagar. No podemos dejar que se vaya con esto -dijo Tyler con furia en sus ojos.

-Buena suerte con eso perro. Con tu resistencia casi haces que maten a mi hermano -espetó Damon.

Tyler gruñó moviéndose hacia delante, pero Elena lo paró-. No, tenemos que encontrar a Caroline.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Damon.

-Klaus la tiene.

_**LOR**_

Klaus estaba de pie en la ducha. Su ropa manchada de sangre estaba en el cesto. Entró en su habitación y rápidamente se vistió con unos pantalones de chándal oscuros y una camiseta. Salió de su habitación y abrió la habitación que estaba al lado de la suya.

Caroline estaba sentada en la cama con los brazos cruzados. Unos ojos furiosos lo miraron.

-No hay ninguna razón para estar enfurruñada, amor. Tenemos un largo día por delante -dijo Klaus.

-¿Por qué? ¿Planeando matar a todos mis amigos? -espetó Caroline.

-No cariño. En realidad planeo hacer todo lo contrario.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Caroline.

-Si encuentro la cura entonces se volverán humanos. Problema resuelto para todo el mundo.

-¿Por qué querrías curarlos? -preguntó Caroline.

-Porque una vez que sean humanos, los convertiré otra vez y hará de su vida un infierno una vez más.

-Eres un bastardo -espetó Caroline.

Klaus se rio entre dientes-. Bueno, técnicamente lo soy, pero…

-No te hagas el listo conmigo gilipollas -dijo Caroline.

Klaus la cogió y tiró de ella hacia delante. -Somos vampiros. Nunca tuvimos una opción al convertirnos en lo que somos. Soy un original y soy el Alfa. Mi familia es la primera y nosotros solos creamos la raza de los vampiros. Sin nosotros estarías muerta ahora mismo. Deberías estar agradecida por eso. Solo yo tengo el derecho de tomar lo que quiero-, dijo Klaus.

Caroline rodó sus ojos-. Lo que sea su alteza.

Klaus miró los ojos de Caroline y vio furia. Sonrió ante sus divertidas palabras. -Creo que esa es la razón por la que me gustas. Eres atractiva, despreocupada y encantadora.

-Quiero ir a casa -Caroline dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

-No puedes ir a casa porque Tyler me ha traicionado. Mis híbridos, todos me traicionaron. Quiero verlos pagar. Lo quiero muerto.

-Si lo matas, nunca te perdonaré y nunca me detendré para buscar una manera de matarte -dijo Caroline.

-Oh no lo mataré. Pero estará indispuesto por un tiempo -dijo Klaus.

-¿Entonces por qué no me has matado? -preguntó Caroline.

-Porque me gustas y…

-No me vengas con esa mierda del amor. Entiendo que te sintieras traicionado, pero no entiendo porque viniese con un alboroto sanguinario.

-Soy el hibrido original. Mis emociones están intensificadas como las tuyas. Creo en la lealtad.

-Si los hubiese tratado con respeto entonces hubieses tenido lealtad.

Klaus gruñó y cogió su brazo-. Suficiente de esto, amor. Tengo mejores ideas que eso. Planeo traer de vuelta a mi familia. No tengo híbridos. Elena es un vampiro y su sangre no me sirve.

-Que tiene que ver eso conmigo -dijo Caroline enfadada.

-Tú tienes que ver con todo esto -dijo Klaus-. Tengo una amiga. Es una bruja muy poderosa. Ella va ayudarme a conseguir lo que quiero.

Caroline no estaba segura de si quería saberlo-. ¿Qué es?

-Va a ayudarme a hacer híbridos sin la sangre de Elena -Klaus sonrió, soltando su brazo.

-¿Cómo?

-Vinculándome con mi alma gemela.

Caroline lo miró y después se rio de él-. ¿Cómo puedes tener una alma gemela? No tienes sentimientos, solo odio.

-Eso es lo que piensas de mí -Klaus tomó su mandíbula y la miró a los ojo-. El amor es una debilidad, pero me gustas… desde el día en el que te conocí… supe que había algo especial en ti.

Caroline lo empujó-. Si crees que soy tu compañera entonces estás más loco de lo que pensaba. No te amo.

-Quizás aún no, pero lo harás -dijo Klaus-. Una vez la bruja nos haya vinculado no serás capaz de irte. Sentirás lo que yo siento y viceversa. Sabrás porque siento de la manera en que lo hago y no habrá nada para detenerlo.

-Eso no pasara nunca -espetó Caroline.

-Estoy seguro de que puedo persuadirte de otra manera.

Caroline intentó soltarse pero su agarre en ella era fuerte-. No.

-Ve a dormir Caroline.

Caroline maldijo mientras los ojos de Klaus se dilataban. La estaba obligando. Ahora lo odiaba. Odiaba cuando Damon la obligaba cuando era humana y ahora Klaus lo estaba haciendo-. No.

-Duerme -Klaus ordenó. Sonrió cuando cayó en sus brazos y sus ojos se cerraron. La levantó como a una novia y subió las escaleras. Entró en su habitación y estiro a Caroline en la cama. La tapó y se sentó a su lado.

Bajó las escaleras y cogió su teléfono.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo ahora.

_**LOR**_

Los ojos de Rebekah se abrieron mucho cuando se despertó. Jadeó para respirar y se giró cuando escuchó un ruido.

-¡Oh dios mío! -dijo April.

Rebekah se puso de pie y miró ferozmente a April-. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Escuché a Caroline hablar sobre que estabas en un ataúd. Pensé que estaba loca pero, ¿qué eres? ¿Qué está pasando?

Rebekah se apartó del ataúd y dio un paso hacia delante. Miró hacia la matanza alrededor de la chica. No tenía ninguna duda que era obra de Klaus-. Veo que mi hermano ha vuelto a aterrorizar al pueblo. ¿Cuánto sabes?

¿Cómo es que estas viva? ¿Tenías cuchillos en el pecho?

Rebekah la obligaría pero quería que April fuese su amiga-. No soy humana.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó April.

-Soy un… vampiro.

-¿Qué? -preguntó April.

-No tengas miedo. No voy a hacerte daño. Los vampiros son reales. Muchas personas de Mystic Falls son vampiros y hay hombres lobo e híbridos. Debes tener cuidado con quien te juntas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque los vampiros beben sangre. Algunos intentaran matarte.

El rostro de April palideció. No estaba segura de sí creer eso-. ¿Cómo se si esto es real?

Rebekah sonrió. Sus ojos se oscurecieron, sus ojos estaban plagados de venas negras y sus colmillos emergieron de sus dientes-. Por favor, no tengas miedo.

-Oh Dios -April la miró y no supo que pensar.

_**LOR**_

Un coche oscuro se detuvo en el bosque más o menos una milla cerca de la mansión de los Mikaelson.

-Necesitamos un plan, idiota -dijo Damon sentado en el coche.

Stefan giró la llave de contacto y fulminó a su hermano.

-No, ese bastardo pagará por lo que ha hecho -dijo Tyler.

-No puedes hacer eso, ¡nos matará a todos! -dijo Elena.

-Francamente, no me importa. No me queda nada. Todos los que conozco se han ido. Mi padre, mi madre, ¡no tengo a nadie! -dijo Tyler, abriendo la puerta del coche.

-Nos tienes a nosotros, tienes a Caroline -dijo Elena, saliendo del coche.

Tyler se detuvo cuando un coche paró. Bonnie y Jeremy salieron del coche. Bonnie cogió su mano mientras Jeremy daba un paso hacia delante-. Estamos aquí para detener a Klaus. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?

Jeremy fulminó a Damon y a Stefan con repulsión. Miró a Bonnie-. Eso está bien por mí -dijo Jeremy.

Bonnie caminó hacia ellos. -Estamos aquí para ayudar-, dijo Bonnie. -Si no podemos detener a Klaus cogemos a Caroline y corremos -dijo Bonnie.

-¡Ha!, yo no corro bruja -dijo Damon.

-Damon deja de ser estúpido. Recuerdas que pasó la última vez que intentaste matar a Klaus o la vez que Kol te rompió la espalda.

-Yah, yah pero aún estoy vivo-muerto-, dijo Damon.

Elena suspiró. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto-. Quizás Stefan y Damon deberían esperar fuera.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? De ninguna manera vas ir tú sola -dijo Damon.

-No voy a ir sola, Bonnie, Jeremy y yo iremos. No me hará daño porque soy la doppelgänger -dijo Elena.

-No creo que sea buena idea -dijo Bonnie.

-No me importa en lo que estéis de acuerdo. Yo voy -dijo Tyler yéndose.

-Tyler -dijo Elena.

-Déjalo ir. Va a conseguir que lo maten de todas formas -dijo Damon-. Estoy de acuerdo con la bruja. Tú te quedas mientras Stefan y yo intentamos distraer a Klaus.

Elena lo ignoró siguió a Tyler.

-Elena - Stefan la siguió rápidamente.

Klaus estaba en la sala de estar cuando escuchó a alguien patear la puerta abierta. Sonrió.

Era hora del show.

-Klaus -gritó Tyler entrando en la sala de estar.

-Que bien que por fin hayas venido a tu sentencia de muerte -Klaus se puso de pie.

-Mataste a mi madre, bastardo.

-Era ella o tú y si te mataba Caroline nunca me perdonaría -dijo Klaus.

-¿Qué te importa lo que diga Caroline?- dijo Tyler.

-Porque Caroline es mi compañera -dijo Klaus.

-¿Qué? -Elena entró fulminando a Klaus como si estuviese chiflado-. ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Caroline nunca será tu compañera -gruñó Tyler.

-Realmente no es asunto tuyo. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó Klaus mirando a Elena.

-He venido para llevar de vuelta a mi amiga en una pieza. No necesitamos más muertes -dijo Elena.

-Lo siento, pero Caroline está dormida y no necesita que la molesten -dijo Klaus.

Tyler le gruñó-. Si la tocas, te…

-Que, Tyler…

Tyler se abalanzó sobre él. Klaus lo esquivó y golpeó a Tyler enviándolo al otro lado de la habitación haciendo que se golpease contra el suelo.

Klaus se levantó y miró a su alrededor. Elena estaba detrás de él. ¿Dónde había ido? Dio un paso hacia delante y algo lo apuñalo en la espalda. Jadeó y se giró para encontrar a Elena fulminándolo con la mirada. Se sacó el trozo de madera y la cogió del brazo-. Te estás convirtiendo en una molestia doppelgänger.

-Entonces, suelta a Caroline y me iré -espetó Elena.

-No, tengo una idea mejor -Klaus la tiró hacia un lado mientras un par de manos la cogían del brazo.

-Creo que me gusta más como vampiro, hermano.

Elena jadeó. Conocía esa voz arrogante. Fue forzada a girarse-. Kol.

-Hola, querida… me recuerdas -dijo Kol.

-Kol, deja de comértela con los ojos y métela en el calabozo -dijo Klaus.

Kol rodó los ojos.

Elena forcejeó para soltarse mientras Kol la arrastraba hacia delante. Casi se cae hacia atrás cuando algo chocó contra Kol.

Kol se levantó y gruñó-. Oh, eres tú.

Damon gruñó-. No vuelvas a tocarla nunca más.

Kol sonrió entre dientes.

Elena vio como Kol cogía a Damon y lo lanzaba hasta la cocina.

Damon-. Elena corrió.

Bonnie y Jeremy entraron corriendo a la sala de estar. Era un caos. Sillas y mesas estaban contra la pared. Cuadros tirados por el suelo.

Stefan subió las escalaras cuando Klaus lo llevó a la sala de estar otra vez.

-Eso no es una buena idea, amigo -dijo Klaus partiéndole el cuello a Stefan. Klaus corrió hacia la cocina justo cuando Kol le partió el cuello a Damon cayendo al suelo.

-Porque no puedo matarlo y ya está -Kol se quejó.

-No, llévalo al calabozo -dijo Klaus cogiendo a Elena y llevándola también.

-Suéltame -dijo Elena enfadada.

-Perdiste ese privilegio, cariño -dijo Klaus.

-Klaus -Bonnie apareció delante de él. Sus ojos estaban oscuros. Klaus la alcanzó y la cogió del cuello-. Para -siseó Klaus mientras su cabeza palpitaba.

-No hasta que no sueltes a Caroline -dijo Bonnie, jadeando por aire.

-Detente Klaus -Elena gritó.

-Detente o te mataré -dijo Klaus.

-Por favor, no la mates Klaus -dijo Elena.

Klaus dejó a Bonnie cuando algo la estampó contra la pared. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Jeremy de repente, clavándolo contra el suelo cogiéndolo del cuello. No había remordimiento en sus ojos. Sabía que era solo un cazador ahora. Klaus lo apartó pero lo volvió a empujar contra el suelo otra vez. Jeremy sujetaba un largo cuchillo cerca de su cuello.

Elena corrió hacia Bonnie para ayudarla a levantarse.

Jeremy era fuerte, pero no suficientemente fuerte. Klaus lo apartó hacia un lado mientras alguien envolvía un brazo alrededor de su cuello. Jeremy intentó apartarlo pero el que lo estaba sujetando era más fuerte. La siguiente cosa que supo fue que había oscuridad.

Klaus sonrió satisfecho mientras se giraba para ver a su hermano-. Es bueno verte otra vez Elijah.

Elijah dejó a Jeremy en el suelo-. Lo siento Elena. Debería estar bien cuando despierte.

Elena se sorprendió al encontrar ahí a Elijah-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Ayudando a mi hermano -Elijah se quedó en el centro mientras veía a Tyler levantarse.

Tyler estaba de pie y sus huesos se estaban rompiendo. Klaus estaba de pie y lo miró-. No haría eso si fuese tú.

Tyler aulló y entonces se lanzó hacia él. Klaus saltó hacia él y los dos lucharon. Klaus se transformó rápidamente y Elena estaba asombrada de la rapidez con la que se había transformado. Sus pies aterrizaron en el suelo.

Bonnie vio a los dos hombres lobo luchar y morderse el uno al otro. Tyler tenía sangre y heridas-. ¡Chicos, parad por favor! -chilló Elena.

El lobo gris se giró hacia ella. Tyler estaba en el suelo intentando levantarse.

Elijah se apresuró y le partió el cuello al lobo. El lobo gris le gruñó.

-No me gruñas. Estoy cansado de esto y quiero que esta locura se acabe -dijo Elijah, cogiendo una toalla.

El lobo gris se transformó y apareció en forma humana sin ropa.

Elena y Bonnie volvieron los ojos mientras Klaus salió corriendo de la habitación.

Elena cogió la mano de Bonnie. Corrió fuera de la habitación pero fue empujada de vuelta a la habitación.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

¿Rebekah? -Elena frunció el ceño.

-Buenas noches -Elena cayó al suelo.

Bonnie gritó-. ¿Elena? -se puso de pie y levantó la mano provocando que Rebekah chocara contra la pared.

Se movió hacia adelante para acabar con ella cuando alguien cogió su mano. La hizo girarse-. Ahora, eso no fue amable cariño -los ojos de Kol se dilataron-. Creo que deberías quedarte, no decir ninguna palabra y venir conmigo tranquilamente.

Elijah ayudo a su hermana Rebekah mientras Klaus bajaba los escalones totalmente vestido. -Mete a todo el mundo en el calabozo y asegúrate de que no se escapan -dijo Klaus-. Y no pienses en hacernos daño Señorita Bennett, Kol.

-No soñaría con hacerle daño a la famosa bruja -Kol sonrió entre dientes arrastrándola.

Bonnie lo siguió enfadada, pero antes de que pudiera dar otro paso, Klaus estaba delante de ella. Cuando estas con tus amigos no puedes usar tu magia. Si te hace sentir mejor, Caroline está bien y nunca la dañaría -dijo Klaus.

-Todavía no confió en ti -espetó Bonnie.

-Eventualmente, vas a tener que confiar en mí -dijo Klaus. Vio como Kol se la llevaba.

-Ahora necesito arreglar mi maldita habitación -Klaus gruñó.

-Estoy seguro de que puedes encontrar la ayuda de alguien -dijo Elijah poniéndose delante de Klaus-. Necesitamos hablar.

Rebekah caminó hacia ellos-. Todos necesitamos hablar.

**¡Hacedme saber que os parecido!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Lo sientooooo! Sé que no tengo excusa por no actualizar antes todas estas historias, la verdad es que me había centrado solo en una de ellas. Y esta mañana he leído un review donde me decían que cuando actualizaría el resto de fics, así que enseguida me he puesto en ello. Llevo todo el fin de semana con fanfiction. A partir de ahora intentaré actualizar más pronto, pero no prometo nada. De todas formas, ¡disfrutad del capítulo!**

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.**_

**CAPÍTULO 2**

-Despierta, amor.

Caroline se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Miró a Klaus quien estaba sentado en su cama. Se sentó recordando lo que él había hecho-. Déjame ir.

-¿Por qué haría eso, amor? -preguntó Klaus.

Sus ojos permanecieron en los suyos mientras él se inclinaba y tiraba de la manta lejos de ella, deslizándola a un lado para exponerla. Caroline frunció el ceño-. ¿Podrías al menos dejarme tomar una ducha y dar una vuelta? O planeas encerrarme en un ataúd como a tus hermanos.

-No, nada de eso, amor -Klaus se inclinó hacia adelante-. Puedes ir a donde quieras excepto fuera de la mansión -dijo en su oído.

Caroline se estremeció-. Te odio.

-No hay razón para hacer pucheros, Caroline -él se movió hacia delante y cogió su mandíbula. Ella se estremeció mientras los ojos de él recorrían su cuerpo-. Con el tiempo aprenderás.

Klaus la soltó y abrió la puerta-. Mi familia está aquí, así que espero que intentes y te lleves bien con todo el mundo.

Caroline lo vio marcharse.

Realmente, todos sus hermanos estaban ahí. Esto no estaba bien. ¿Cómo iba a escapar por delante de ellos? Se levantó de las sábanas de seda roja que estaban en la cama. Caminó hacia la puerta y cogió el mango. Tiró de él y la abrió. Sorprendida se asomó fuera del pasillo notando que estaba despejado.

Ella se acercó de puntillas por el pasillo y miró alrededor una vez más. No había un vampiro a la vista. Miró hacia la izquierda y continuó por el pasillo y las escaleras.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

Caroline se detuvo en el borde de la barandilla. Se giró y frunció el ceño-. Rebekah.

-Caroline. Parece que Nik finalmente ha encontrado un juguete para mantenerse ocupado -Rebekah sonrió.

-No soy su juguete -dijo Caroline duramente.

-Claro, lo que tú digas -Rebekah dio un paso hacia ella y Caroline retrocedió.

-¿No estabas intentando escapar, verdad? -preguntó Rebekah.

-¿Por qué haría eso? -dijo Caroline.

Rebekah cogió a Caroline y la empujó sobre la barandilla.

Caroline gritó y cerró los ojos mientras caía. Se estaba preparando para el golpe cuando aterrizó en los brazos de alguien. Abrió los ojos y encontró a Klaus sujetándola. Él estaba enviándole dagas con los ojos a Rebekah mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

-Rebekah estás poniendo a prueba mi paciencia. Tengo que recordarte que puedo clavarte una daga otra vez -Klaus gruñó.

-No hay necesidad de cabrearse. Solo estaba jugando -dijo Rebekah.

-Bueno, juega con alguien más -gritó Klaus.

-Pero Nik, estaba aburrida.

-Entonces encuentra un juguete para jugar con él -dijo Klaus.

¿Eso es lo que es Caroline? -se burló Rebekah.

Caroline envió fulminó con la mirada a Rebekah. Los vio discutir y ella se estaba agitando por eso-. ¿Podríais callaros? Estoy aquí y bájame en este instante.

-No -dijo Klaus cargándola hasta la cocina.

Caroline frunció el ceño mientras trataba de zafarse de sus brazos, pero su agarre en ella era apretado. Cuando él entró en la cocina, ella vio a Elijah y a Kol sentados ahí.

-¿Es comida o entretenimiento? -preguntó Kol.

-Jodete -dijo Caroline.

-Es guerrera. ¿Puedo quedarmela? -preguntó Kol.

-Cállate Kol -dijo Klaus.

-Niklaus, espero que la estés tratando correctamente -dijo Elijah mirando a Caroline.

-Sí, Elijah. No le haría daño a esta cosita bonita -Klaus la soltó-. Quédate y come con nosotros. Quiero que conozcas a mis hermanos.

Caroline frunció el ceño-. ¿Y si no quiero quedarme?

-Entonces haré que te quedes -dijo Klaus mirándola.

-Lo que sea, oh todo poderoso -Caroline rodó los ojos.

-Sé que conociste a Elijah. El que está delante de mi es Kol. El hermano que no puede dejar de mirarse en el espejo.

Kol frunció el ceño. Elijah sonrió. Caroline se rio-. Las figuras no serían mezcla de locura en esta familia.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Stefan?

-El Salvatore. ¿Por qué estas preocupada por él? -preguntó Klaus curioso.

-Es mi mejor amigo. ¿Ahora que le hiciste?

-Stefan está bien, si quieres saberlo. Solo le di mi sangre para que pueda sanar cuando le clavé la estaca de roble blanco. Quería que supiese que se siente al morir -dijo Klaus.

-Tú querías venganza -dijo Caroline molesta.

-Por supuesto. Nadie hace el mal por mí y se sale con la suya -dijo Klaus.

-Sí, nadie hace el mal por ti, hermano -Kol se burló-. Elijah me contó historias de cuando fuiste nombrado Lord Niklaus. Lástima que no mantuvieras el título -se rio Kol.

Klaus le frunció el ceño.

-Eso es por lo que tienes un gran ego. Está en tu trasero en vez de en esa gran cabeza tuya -Caroline bromeó.

Kol se rio tan fuerte que casi se cayó de la silla.

Klaus le frunció el ceño a ella y Caroline se preguntó si eso era lo correcto para hacer.

-Si sigues así cariño voy a tener que pensar en alguna manera para castigarte -dijo Klaus.

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo -espetó Caroline.

Kol se incorporó-. Podría pensar en alguna manera.

-Cállate, Kol -dijo Klaus.

-No hay necesidad de violencia, Niklaus -dijo Elijah.

-No hay necesidad de violencia cuando hay formas más placenteras de enseñarle a Caroline una lección -Klaus sonrió.

El rostro de Caroline enrojeció-. Si me tocas te mataré.

Klaus se rio incluso más fuerte-. De verdad te gusta poner a prueba mi paciencia, amor. Debería hacer que te inclines…

-Klaus, este es un lugar para comer, no un lugar para estar hablando sobre tus avances sexuales con Caroline -espetó Elijah.

Klaus sonrió.

Kol rodó los ojos-. No estarías diciendo esto si te consiguieses una chica y te acostases de vez en cuando, hermano.

Klaus se rio.

Elijah frunció el ceño hacia él-. Kol, sino te callas… seré yo el que te clavé una daga.

-Bueno, bueno lo que sea -dijo Kol.

Caroline fulminó con la mirada a Klaus. Solo el pensamiento de Klaus inclinándose sobre ella, le repugnaba. Y con Kol mirándola estaba empezando a intimidarla. Rápidamente ella comió lo que había en su plato. Entonces se levantó, pero Klaus cogió su brazo.

-¿A dónde vas, cariño?

-Al servicio, a donde más iría -dijo Caroline.

Klaus la soltó-. No intentes escapar amor, porque te encontraré.

-Por supuesto Lord Pomposo -Caroline salió corriendo de la sala.

Kol la vio irse-. Tiene una boca. Creo que una buena azotaina le iría bien.

-Kol -Elijah le frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? Solo he dicho azotar.

Klaus suspiró molesto-. ¿Está todo preparado para esta noche?

-Sí, hermano -dijo Elijah-. La señorita Celeste debería estar aquí sobre las doce.

-Perfecto, no quiero que nada arruine el hechizo de esta noche -dijo Klaus.

-Si significa menos estragos y caos eso es una ventaja para mí -dijo Kol.

-Sí, y no te olvides de nuestro trato hermano -dijo Elijah.

-Sí, mantendré el trato. Soltaré a todo el mundo, siempre y cuando no se metan en mi camino -dijo Klaus.

_**LOR**_

Caroline caminaba alrededor de la casa aburrida. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de atrás que conducia al jardín. Estaba sorprendida de poder salir fuera y al jardín. Miró a su alrededor y notó un gran laberinto de setos que cubría detrás de la casa. Caminó hacia la parte delantera de la casa cuando de repente se detuvo. No podía dar otro paso. Lo intentó otra vez y pasó lo mismo. Maldita sea. Debe ser la compulsión que Klaus le ha puesto.

Se dio la vuelta hacia el laberinto cuando escuchó un ruido-. ¿Bonnie? -ella se acercó más hacia la casa y miró hacia abajo. Jadeó cuando vio a Bonnie mirarla a través del pequeño conjunto de ventanas con barrotes-. Bonnie, ¿qué estás haciendo ahí? -Caroline susurró. Ella se inclinó y cogió los barrotes.

-Klaus, él nos tiene encerrados. ¿Cómo has escapado? -preguntó Bonnie.

-Desperté en la habitación de Klaus. Él sigue hablando sobre algún hechizo de vinculación para unirnos. Está loco y me ha obligado, así que no puedo dejar la casa -susurró Caroline.

-Creo que la celda ha sido encantada. No puedo usar mi magia ni nada -dijo Bonnie.

-¿Cómo voy a encontrarte? -preguntó Caroline.

-Nos llevaron al sótano. Hay una puerta pero no recuerdo mucho. Me desmayé en el momento, me drogaron aquí -dijo Bonnie.

-¿Está todo el mundo bien? -dijo Caroline.

-Sí, excepto Tyler. Está muy agitado y me temo que se transformará.

-No puedo creer que fuese lo suficientemente estúpido como para venir aquí -dijo Caroline.

-Estábamos intentando sacarte de aquí- -dijo Bonnie.

Caroline sabía que había un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que pudiese sacarlos de ahí, pero valía la pena-. Volveré dentro e intentaré encontrar la entrada.

-Buena suerte -dijo Bonnie.

Caroline se puso de pie y regresó a la casa. Miró una vez más a su alrededor y se dirigió a la puerta, bajó las escaleras. Abrió la puerta y estaba oscuro. Este tenía que ser el sótano. Entró y caminó por las escaleras hasta que alcanzó otra puerta. La abrió suavemente. El cuarto estaba iluminado y podía decir que parecía un tipo de calabozo.

Siguió caminando hasta que vio unas pocas celdas. Corrió hacia delante cuando escuchó su nombre. Corrió hacia la celda y se detuvo. Bonnie estaba cerca de los barrotes mientras todos los demás estaban encadenados a la pared. Elena, Stefan, Damon, Tyler y Jeremy.

-Por fin, al menos alguien está aquí para salvarnos -dijo Damon-. Ahora date prisa y sácanos antes de que Jeremy intente matarnos y Tyler intente comernos.

Tyler rodó los ojos.

-Tyler, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Caroline.

-Sí, tú estás bien. ¿Te ha hecho daño? -preguntó Tyler.

-No, estoy bien -Caroline cogió la cerradura de la puerta. La sacó y salió volando. Rápidamente abrió la puerta mientras Caroline abrazaba a Bonnie.

-Gracias a Dios que estás bien -dijo Caroline.

-Necesitamos salir de aquí -dijo Bonnie.

-Eso podría ser un problema.

Caroline se giró. Kol estaba de pie delante de ellos sonriendo sinuosamente-. ¿Dónde creéis que vais señoritas?

-Caroline saca a los otros y salid de aquí. Yo me encargaré de él- dijo Bonnie mirándolo.

Kol se rio y miró por encima de ella-. Señorita Bennett, no creo que sea una sabia decisión.

Bonnie dio un paso fuera de la celda-. Creo que es una sabia decisión.

Caroline cogió la cadena de Tyler y tiró-. Que… no se romperá.

-Caroline saca a los otros -dijo Tyler.

-Pero…

-Hazlo -gruñó Tyler.

Caroline rápidamente corrió y le quitó las cadenas a Stefan, Damon y Elena. Se acercó a Jeremy cuando escuchó un grito. Se giró para encontrar a Kol sujetando a Bonnie contra él. Sus colmillos estaban en su cuello. Caroline corrió hacia ellos y saltó quitando a Kol de Bonnie. Él voló hacia la pared y luego al suelo.

Elena cogió a Bonnie antes de que cayese-. Bonnie.

Caroline cogió a Kol del cuello y lo golpeó-. Si matas a mi amiga, encontraré una manera de matarte.

Kol cogió su mano y se rio.

-Esto es muy divertido.

Caroline se giró para ver a Klaus de pie en la entrada de la puerta. Junto a él estaban Elijah y Rebekah.

Damon y Stefan se miraron el uno al otro.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a la Señorita Bennett? -dijo Klaus caminando hacia Elena.

-Ella trató de incendiarme. Tenía que hacer algo- -dijo Kol, soltando a Caroline.

Klaus gruñó-. La Señorita Bennett necesita seguir con vida y si muere te clavaré una daga Kol.

-No hay necesidad de ponerse pesado. Solo tomé un poquito de su dulce sangre -Kol sonrió satisfecho.

Elena gruñó hacia él y hacia Klaus-. No la toques.

-Respeto tus deseos Elena, pero si quieres que salve a tu amiga entonces te moverías.

Elena lo miró. Stefan cogió la mano de Elena y la apartó.

Klaus mordió su muñeca y la sostuvo en la boca de Bonnie. Ella cogió su muñeca y sus ojos se abrieron mientras bebía su sangre. Klaus sonrió y apartó su muñeca.

Bonnie se sintió mareada. Sacudió la cabeza y abrió los ojos para ver a Klaus delante de ella.

-Está bien Señorita Bennett. No te voy a hacer daño -los ojos de Klaus se dilataron-. Ve a dormir.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -Caroline vio como Bonnie caía y Klaus la recogía y la colocaba en los brazos de Elijah-. Lleva a la Señorita Bennett a una de las habitaciones de invitados. Asegúrate de que está bien y que no intenta escapar.

-¿Por qué nos mantienes como rehenes? -preguntó Stefan.

-Quiere matarnos hermano. Que otra razón tendría para tenernos encerrados -espetó Damon.

-Solo estaréis aquí por poco tiempo -dijo Elijah-. Mañana ya estaréis puestos en libertad -Elijah se fue con Bonnie en sus brazos.

Klaus sonrió-. A menos que me provoquéis para mataros.

-¿A dónde la llevas? -Caroline corrió, pero Klaus cogió su brazo.

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte Caroline -dijo Klaus.

-Klaus deja de ser un tonto. Estoy segura de que puedo encontrar una manera de entretenerlos -Rebekah sacó una pequeña daga de su bolsillo. Fulminó a Damon con la mirada.

Damon se estremeció-. Vete al infierno Rubia.

Rebekah gruñó avanzando hacia él cuando Elena la hizo retroceder.

-Permanece lo más lejos posible de Damon -dijo Elena.

Rebekah se rio-. Que patético. Ahora estás enamorada del otro hermano. Que trágico. Solo una advertencia, él romperá tu corazón y cuando lo haga, no me digas que no te advertí.

-Suficiente de esto, Rebekah. Devuélvelos a la celda antes de que los tire yo a ella -gritó Klaus.

Rebekah y Kol se movieron hacia delante. Elena fue la primera en ser arrastrada a la celda y esposada a la pared. Elena siseó enfadada-. Suéltame.

-Me agradecerás más tarde -Rebekah sonrió y se fue después hacia Damon.

Kol miró a Stefan y corrió hacia delante rompiéndole el cuello.

Damon golpeó a Kol contra la pared y le rompió el cuello-. Y decías que no podía derribar a un Original -Damon sonrió. Se giró para encontrarse una estaca en su estómago-. Mierda.

-Damon, Damon, cuando aprenderás -Rebekah arrancó la estaca de su pecho y lo arrastró a la celda. Lo esposó y después a Stefan a la pared.

Damon la miraba mientras se alejaba-. Te mataré.

Rebekah sonrió-. Buena suerte con eso –y cerró la puerta.

_**LOR**_

Klaus se sentó en el borde de la cama con Caroline a su lado-. ¿Sabes por qué no te mataré, amor? -preguntó.

-Porque ¿te gusto? -dijo Caroline molesta.

-Sí y porque me preocupo por ti.

Caroline quería hacer un comentario sarcástico, pero no podía por la manera en la que él la miraba. Lo odiaba, pero había algo ahí que no podía explicar.

Klaus se inclinó más y Caroline quiso abofetearlo, pero él le cogió la mano-. Eso no fue bonito Caroline.

-Te mereces algo peor -escupió.

-Quizás sí, pero con tu actitud creo que una lección debe servir -sonrió Klaus.

El rostro de Caroline enrojeció. No se atrevería-. Vete al infierno.

Klaus apretó la mandíbula en su arrebato. Caroline continuó mirándolo. Sus palabras y sus rechazos estaban empezando a ser molestos. Si no la amase tanto la tomaría en ese ahora mismo tanto si quería como si no. Klaus cogió sus brazos y el miedo se apoderó de ella-. Por favor no -dijo Caroline. Odiaba ser obligada.

-No que, ¿amor?

-No me obligues.

-Por qué tienes miedo de la compulsión. ¿Alguien te obligó antes? -preguntó Klaus.

Caroline recordaba claramente lo que hizo Damon. Era asunto suyo, y de nada más-. No.

-Ahora, amor, no mientas. ¿Quién te obligó? -los ojos de Klaus se dilataron y Caroline maldijo.

-Damon Salvatore. Hace dos años él me obligaba cuando era humana. Me usaba como su juguete para seguir sus órdenes -dijo Caroline.

Los ojos de Klaus se oscurecieron ante el pensamiento. Se aseguraría de que Damon pagase dolorosamente. No te haré hacer nada con lo que no estés cómoda amor, pero aun necesito castigarte.

Caroline gruñó-. No soy tuya para que me castigues, Klaus.

-En realidad lo eres amor. Eres mi alma gemela lo creas o no. Y no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que estemos vinculados para siempre -dijo Klaus.

-Entonces que. Vas a crear estragos otra vez.

-No, todo lo contrario amor. Una vez te tenga, no necesitaré crear híbridos o causar dolor en el mundo. Te tendré a ti.

-No me lo puedo creer. ¿Por qué me quieres solo a mí? -preguntó Caroline.

-Porque una vez que estemos vinculados puedo tener la única cosa que anhelaba. Una familia.

-Tú ya tienes una familia. ¿Por qué me quieres a mí? -preguntó Caroline.

-Tengo una familia, pero eso no es lo que quiero decir, amor. Una vez que estemos vinculados podemos procrear.

Los ojos de Caroline se abrieron-. Eso es imposible.

-Pero es verdad. Lo he visto antes -dijo Klaus tomando su cara.

-Pero somos vampiros- -Caroline no estaba segura de sí estaba molesta o asustada por ese pensamiento. De ninguna forma iba a tener ella un hijo de Klaus-. Así que solo me quieres para crear un heredero.

-Si los vampiros o los híbridos están vinculados, pueden procrear. No amor, te quiero desde el momento en el que te vi. Una vez que descubrí que eras mi alma gemela no podía perder la oportunidad. Eres mi luz y sin ti, me convertiría en el monstruo al que todos temen.

Caroline podía ver la verdad en sus ojos. Estaba diciendo la verdad. Si le creía, ¿cómo podría ser cierto? ¿Cómo podría estar destinada a enamorarse del híbrido más odiado y peligroso del planeta? Como podría estar destinada a ser su alma gemela y tener un hijo-. ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Una bruja que conozco desde hace mucho tiempo -dijo Klaus.

-Todavía no me lo creo -dijo Caroline.

-No importa. Con el tiempo lo creerás -Klaus cerró la pequeña distancia entre ellos, tirando de ella hacia delante. Dejó que su dedo fuese por la curva de su labio-. Ahora sobre ese castigo.

Caroline miró la puerta. Lo apartó y corrió hacia delante. Antes de que pudiese alcanzarla Klaus apareció delante de ella. La levantó y la echó sobre su hombro-. Ahora se una buena chica y compórtate.

-Suéltame -dijo Caroline golpeándole la espalda.

-Un arranque como el de antes no puedo tolerarlo, Caroline. Debes ser castigada -Klaus le dio la vuelta con el trasero en el aire.

-¡No te atrevas! -Caroline se meneó y gritó cuando le golpeó el trasero. La ira se levantó. Le dio una patada a su pie.

-Ahora nada de eso, amor o tendré que atarte a la cama.

Caroline lo maldijo otra vez cuando golpeó su trasero otra vez-. Te clavaré una estaca esté libre.

-Así que, ¿de la manera difícil es?

-¡Eres despreciable! ¡Suéltame!

Klaus sonrió satisfecho.

Caroline maldijo cuando su trasero ardía y si continuaba haciendo eso ella iba a perder el control. Gimió cuando de repente él le dio la vuelta y la sentó a horcajadas sobre la cama. Caroline levantó la vista. Su camisa y su chaqueta se habían ido dejando su torso desnudo. Él solo llevaba sus pantalones. Su pecho era firme y duro. Malo Caroline. Porque estaba mirando e incluso pensando en él de esa manera.

Klaus envolvió las piernas de ella alrededor de su cintura y presionándola cerca.

Caroline maldijo la reacción de su cuerpo cuando un gemido escapó de su boca. Levantó la vista para encontrar una sonrisa en su cara.

Si conseguía liberarse lo mataría aunque fuera lo último que hiciese.

_**LOR**_

Elijah se ahogó con su bebida por los sonidos de arriba.

Rebekah cubría sus oídos-. Oh dios más vale que no esté haciendo lo que creo que está haciendo.

Kol sonrió-. Por fin, estaba empezando a pensar que era gay.

Elijah se aclaró la garganta-. Estoy seguro de que eso no es lo que está pasando. Caroline probablemente mataría a Klaus en el caso en el que tuviesen…

-¿Sexo? -Kol sonrió y Rebekah se encogió-. ¿Qué?

-¿Podrías parar eso? Me estás enviando malas imágenes -dijo Rebekah.

-Al menos alguien está recibiendo un poco -Kol frunció el ceño.

Elijah se encogió cuando escuchó un gemido y después un golpe. El timbre sonó y Elijah se sintió aliviado.

Se acercó y la abrió-. Señora Celeste, es maravilloso verte otra vez.

-Sí, hace tiempo Elijah. Es bueno verte.

Kol se giró y vio a una mujer de piel oscura entrar. Sonrió y la miró por encima.

Rebekah rodó los ojos.

-Éste es Kol, mi hermano y está es Rebekah, mi hermana -dijo Elijah.

Kol tosió.

Elijah lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Sí, tuvimos una aventura los dos -dijo Celeste con una sonrisa-. Así que donde está el gran y malvado híbrido.

Elijah la miró y se preguntó si podía confiar en ella. Tenía dificultades para confiar en bruja-. Está ocupado en este momento.

Hubo un ruido fuerte que venía de arriba_-. Te lo advertí -gritó Caroline-. Hey déjame ir pomposo._

_-Suficiente amor, o te ataré a la cama -dijo Klaus._

_-Y una mierda._

Kol rio entre dientes.

-Esa debe ser su alma gemela -dijo Celeste.

-Le diré a Klaus que estás aquí -dijo Elijah caminando y subiendo las escaleras. Casi había llegado cuando las puertas se abrieron y Klaus se vino al suelo. Caroline tenía a Klaus contra el suelo con la mano en su garganta.

Klaus se echó a reír.

Elijah sacó a Caroline de encima de Klaus-. Celeste está aquí, hermano.

-Bien, cuanto más rápido terminemos esto, más rápido acabaremos.

Caroline trató de alcanzarlo, pero Klaus solo se quedó allí y sonrió-. Amor, necesitas parar con el berrinche.

-Esto no es un berrinche. Ésta soy yo intentando matarte -dijo Caroline, enfadada.

Klaus se rio y volvió a la habitación. Cogió una camisa y se la puso-. Vamos hermano, vamos a acabar con esto-

Caroline siguió mientras Elijah tiraba de ella.

Cuando Klaus se dirigió al pie de la escalera fulminó a Kol con la mirada-. Ve a buscar a Bonnie y tráela aquí.

-Oh bien -Kol corrió arriba y entró en la habitación. Bonnie estaba sentada en el borde de la cama con un libro en la mano.

Antes de que se pudiese pasar de página, Kol cogió su mano y tiró de ella-. Tú. Suéltame -dijo Bonnie, dejando caer su libro.

-No hay necesidad de ponerse guerrera. No voy a hacerte daño -Kol balanceó su hombro.

Bonnie gritó y lo golpeó. Kol gruñó molesto mientras ahora se situaba al pie de las escaleras. Kol sentó a Bonnie mientras sujetaba sus manos-. Ni lo intentes amor.

Bonnie siseó molesta. Miró a Caroline para ver su rostro enrojecido mientras se sentaba en el sofá-. ¿Caroline estás bien?

-Estoy bien -espetó Caroline mandándole dagas con los ojos a Klaus.

-Venga amor, es la hora -Klaus cogió su mano y tiró de ella.

Caroline sabía lo que pasaría si hacia eso-. No.

Kol cogió a Bonnie-. Vamos cariño.

-¿A dónde nos llevas? -preguntó Bonnie.

-Al calabozo a hacer el hechizo -dijo Kol.

-¿Qué hechizo? -preguntó Bonnie.

-No quiero estar vinculada a ti -dijo Caroline.

-No hay razón para asustarse hija -dijo Celeste-. Este momento se supone que tiene que pasar. Sin su compañera él causará daño en el mundo. Debes vincularte a él.

A Caroline no le importaba ningún vínculo ni él destruyendo el mundo. No quería estar vinculada a Klaus.

-Vamos amor -Klaus abrió el calabozo y la arrastró a él.

-Bonnie, Caroline, ¿estáis bien? -dijo Elena.

-Estoy bien -dijo Caroline.

Celeste cogió la mano de Bonnie-. Necesito tu ayuda para completar el hechizo.

-¿Por qué te ayudaría? -dijo Bonnie.

-Porque tus amigos morirán si no lo haces -dijo Celeste.

Caroline miró la celda para ver a sus amigos mirarla. Eran incapaces de ayudarla y Tyler parecía que quería matar a alguien. Estaba rogando por ella para luchar. Pero ella sabía que era imposible.

Klaus cogió la mano de Caroline y ella se preguntó si su vida volvería a ser la misma otra vez.


	3. Capítulo 3

**_La historia no pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción._**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Después de unos minutos, el anillo de fuego rodeó a Caroline y a Klaus. Kol y Rebekah los observaban desde el otro lado. La bruja, Celeste se encontraba de pie dentro con Bonnie a su lado.

-Suelta a Caroline. Ella no ha hecho nada para merecer esto –escupió Bonnie.

-Oh, pero si lo ha hecho, amor –Klaus se acercó por detrás a Caroline y le colocó un brazo alrededor-. Caroline tiene que ver con todo esto.

Caroline gruñó molesta-. Aléjate de mí –escupió Caroline. Klaus la soltó y se dio la vuelta para encararla-. No hay ninguna razón para que hagas un berrinche, amor. En unos momentos, esto acabará.

Caroline no quería hacer nada más que borrar esa sonrisa de su cara-. Te odio.

-Bueno amor, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Tan pronto como mis ojos se posaron en ti, supe que eras mía –dijo Klaus.

-No soy tuya –dijo Caroline.

-Oh, es verdad estás con el cachorro, Tyler. Siento romper tu burbuja, amor, pero no eres suya. Eres mía y en unos minutos estarás vinculada a mí para siempre –dijo Klaus.

-Y una mierda –gritó Tyler desde la celda.

-¿Alguien escuchó a una rata? –bromeó Klaus.

-Si salgo de esta celda, te mataré –dijo Tyler.

-Buena suerte con eso amigo –dijo Klaus-. Luego deberíamos tener tiempo, amor –dijo susurrando en su oído.

-Quita tus manos de mí –dijo Caroline envolviendo su mano alrededor del cuello de él.

-Toda una fiera –cogió la mano de ella y la acercó hacia delante-. No hay ninguna razón para gruñir.

Caroline tembló cuando el brazo de él pasó por su cuello-. Esto sería mejor si estuvieras a dos metros bajo tierra.

Klaus se echó a reír suavemente-. No dirás eso amor, cuando estemos vinculados.

-Aun intentaré matarte –dijo Caroline.

-He escuchado eso muchas veces cariño. No funciona –Klaus se giró hacia Celeste-. Me gustaría que esta fiesta empezara ya, Celeste –gruñó Klaus.

Bonnie fulminó con la mirada a Celeste. De ninguna manera iba a ayudar a vincular a su mejor amiga con ese monstruo-. No te ayudaré.

Klaus suspiró molesto-. Kol.

Kol corrió al piso de arriba y sacó a alguien a la mazmorra.

Los ojos de Bonnie se abrieron de repente-. Matt.

-Empieza con el cántico a menos que quieras que el pobre Matt sufra las consecuencias –le dijo Kol a Bonnie.

-Bonnie, no sé lo que está pasando, pero lo que sea quieran que hagas, no lo hagas –dijo Matt.

-Matt, no puedo dejar que te hagan daño –dijo Bonnie.

Kol tiró del cuello de Matt hacia delante y le clavó sus colmillos en el cuello.

-No –gritó Bonnie.

Los ojos de Rebekah se abrieron. Cogió a Kol y apartó a un inconsciente Matt, que se deslizó hasta el suelo. Rebekah mordió su muñeca y la forzó en la boca de Matt-. Creo que deberías decidir deprisa, bruja –dijo Rebekah.

Kol gruñó a Rebekah-. ¿Es eso por lo que lo has salvado? ¿Por qué te gusta?

Rebekah lo fulminó con la mirada-. Cállate, Kol.

-¡Estoy esperando bruja o empezaran a caer cuerpos! –rugió Klaus.

-No lo hagas Bonnie –dijo Caroline. Klaus alcanzó y tomó el mentón de Caroline-. Lo mejor sería que te mantuvieras callada, amor.

Caroline golpeó su mano apartándola y alejándose de él.

Klaus rugió molesto.

-No es ningún problema. Me encargaré de esto –dijo Kol sy e movió hacia delante tomando el rostro de Bonnie. Ella forcejeó y le dio un rodillazo a Kol en las huveos-. Mierda.

Rebekah dio unos pasos hacia delante pero Kol la detuvo-. No…yo me encargaré.

Bonnie retrocedió un poco, pero Kol la agarró y tiró de ella hacia delante-. La ultima chica que hizo eso, tuve mis colmillos en su cuello –Kol sonrió.

-No soy como las otras chicas –dijo Bonnie enfadada.

Kol se rio y suavemente agarró su cuello-. Normalmente no me gustan las brujas, pero puedo hacer una excepción contigo.

Rebekah rodó os ojos-. ¿Podrías dejar de flirtear con ella y continuar con esto?

Bonnie intento luchar contra él, pero tiró de ella y la miró a los ojos-. No hagas que me arrepienta de salvarte Señorita Bennett. Completarás el hechizo y no te resistirás–dijo Kol.

Bonnie forcejeó mientras los ojos de él se dilataban. Kol la soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás. Celeste agarró la mano de Bonnie forzando a que completara el hechizo. Las llamas las rodearon. Los ojos de Bonnie estaban cerrados apretadamente mientras Celeste empezaba con el cántico.

Klaus siseó cuando un extraño sentimiento inundó su cuerpo. Se giró hacia Caroline y tomó su mano.

-Por favor, no lo hagas –dijo Caroline.

L-o siento amor, no puedo hacerlo –Klaus la acercó a él-. Cuando hinque mis dientes en tu cuello, tú debes morderme o morirás.

Caroline tragó. Miró hacia un lado para ver a Tyler y a todos sus amigos gritándole que luchara. Ella suspiró. Sabía que era inútil luchar contra Klaus. El siempre gana.

Caroline jadeó cuando Klaus la acercó a él y clavó sus colmillos en su cuello. Sorprendentemente era cuidadoso con ella. La sensación le estaba haciendo sentir algo que nunca había sentido. Él rodeó sus brazos alrededor de ella sujetandola cerca. Segundos después Klaus la soltó, lamiendo el rastro de sangre de sus labios-. Adelante amor.

-No –Caroline prefería morir antes que estar vinculada a él.

-Lo siento amor no tienes elección –los ojos de Klaus se dilataron-. Bebe de mi sangre.

Sin tener ningún control sobre su cuerpo, Caroline le clavó los colmillos. Segundos después, Caroline se apartó sintiendo una sensación que inundaba su cuerpo. Ella lo soltó sintiéndose mareada.

Klaus soltó un gruñido bajo. Caroline lo miró notando que algo iba mal-. ¿Qué pasa?

Klaus cayó de rodillas jadeando en busca de aire.- ¿Qué estás haciendo Celeste? Se supone que esto no tiene que pasar –rugió Klaus.

Elijah entró en el lugar y miró a su alrededor-. ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Celeste se giró hacia ellos mientras soltaba a Bonnie- Bonnie se tambaleó mareada. Kol la agarró antes de que cayera. La levantó en sus brazos-. ¿Qué hiciste? –dijo Kol, fulminando con la mirada a Celeste.

-Klaus es un monstruo y debe ser detenido. Una vez que el vínculo está completo entre Klaus y Caroline. Él puede morir –dijo Celeste.

Las venas del rostro de Klaus aparecieron, su rostro y sus colmillos sobresalieron. Caroline lo imitó y se tensó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando. Podía sentir todo lo que sentía él. Un increíble dolor lo golpeó y Caroline cayó al suelo.

-Para –dijo Elijah.

-No puedes matarnos. Somos indestructibles –gruñó Rebekah a Celeste.

-Cuando estás vinculado a alguien, te haces débil. Caroline es su debilidad y si ella muere, él también-. Celeste saco una daga. Se rodeó a si misma de fuego y se dirigió hacia Klaus y Caroline.

Rebekah y Elijah estaban intentando atravesar el anillo de fuego, pero nada funcionaba. Kol sacudió a Bonnie para despertarla-. Bonnie despierta –Kol estaba entrando en pánico. No quería que su hermano muriera.

Bonnie jadeó mientras Kol estaba a su lado llamándola. Bonnie podía ver su rostro. Estaba asustado-. Bonnie debes dejarlos atravesar la barrera. Va a matar a Caroline y a Klaus.

Bonnie se puso de pie con la ayuda de Kol. Ella fulminó a Celeste con la mirada y empezó con el cántico.

Elena no podía mirar más. Estaba tan asustada de lo que podría pasar. Stefan y Damon se sentían inútiles. Tyler y Jeremy estaban intentando romper las cadenas de sus muñecas.

Caroline gritó cuando un dolor punzante recorrió su cuerpo. Se movió temblorosa, respirando forzadamente mientras su cuerpo caía rápidamente. Tomó su último aliento.

Celeste se quedó de pie con la daga en la mano-. Lo siento, Caroline.

El anillo de fuego que los rodeaba poco a poco fue despareciendo. Elijah saltó empujando a Celeste contra el suelo-. ¿Qué hiciste? –Elijah le gruñó.

Celeste se apartó rápidamente, pero Rebekah la levantó tomándola del cuello-. ¿Qué le hiciste a nuestro hermano? -gritó Rebekah.

-Es un monstruo. Necesita morir, como el resto de vosotros –escupió Celeste-. Klaus nunca dejará de causar daño a los otros. Esta era la única manera.

Rebekah apretó su garganta-. Dime, qué le hiciste a Klaus o te romperé el cuello.

-Se está disecando y no se despertará a menos que su alma gemela le dé su sangre voluntariamente. Sin ella, él se quedará a si para siempre –Celeste sonrió.

Rebekah rugió y le rompió la mano. Celeste cayó al suelo gritando.

-Rebekah –escupió Elijah.

-Se merecía algo peor que eso Elijah –dijo Rebekah.

-Ponla en una de las celdas –dijo Elijah.

Rebekah arrastró a Celeste, la lanzó y la encerró-. ¿Por qué no puedo matarla y ya está?

-No, quizás la necesitamos –dijo Elijah-. Quédate aquí –Elijah levantó a Klaus y salió corriendo del lugar hasta el cuarto de invitados. Lo estiró en la cama y suspiró-. Te traeré de vuelta hermano. Lo prometo.

**LOR**

Bonnie corrió hasta Caroline-. Caroline, por favor despierta. Caroline.

-Apártate, bruja –Rebekah pasó junta a ella y mordió su muñeca. La colocó en la boca de Caroline-. Vamos bebe.

Los ojos de Caroline se abrieron al despertarse. Empujó a Rebekah dándose cuenta de que le estaba dando su sangre. Ella tosió y se apartó-. ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Intentando salvarte la vida. Pensé que estabas muerta…muerta –dijo Rebekah.

-¿Qué pasó? –dijo Caroline poniéndose de pie.

-La señorita bruja de mierda decidió intentar mataros a ambos –dijo Kol.

_-Tendrá que intentarlo con más ganas amor –dijo una voz._

-¿Qué fue eso? –Caroline miró a su alrededor-. ¿Dónde está Klaus?

-Celeste lo disecó –dijo Bonnie.

Caroline miró hacia el suelo. Veía a Klaus. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su piel era gris. ¿Por qué acababa de escuchar su voz entonces? -. ¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, ¿Por qué? –preguntó Elijah.

-Ah, nada –dijo Caroline ignorando la voz en su cabeza.

Elijah se acercó hasta la celda y cogió el cerrojo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo Caroline.

Elena miró a Elijah-. Por favor, suéltanos Elijah. Solo queremos ser libres.

Elijah los miró durante un rato.

-¿Elijah, no estarás considerándolo, verdad? –preguntó Rebekah.

-Sí, lo estoy haciendo –Elijah abrió la celda y se acercó a Elena. Damon le gruñó.

-No hace falta que te enfurezcas, Damon. Solo estoy soltándola –dijo Elijah cogiendo las cadenas y tirando de ellas libreándola.

Elena se masajeó las muñecas y se apartó.

Pronto todos ellos eran libres excepto Jeremy y Tyler. Tyler ya estaba libre y se lanzó hacia él, pero Elijah lo agarró del cuello y lo lanzó al suelo-. Solo porque eres un híbrido no significa que puedas engañarme. Sabía que estabas libre desde el momento en el que entré en la celda –dijo Elijah, saliendo de la celda y sujetando la puerta abierta.

-Salid de aquí antes de que cambie de idea –dijo Elijah.

Stefan y Damon salieron de la celda como todos. Tyler estaba furioso buscando venganza, pero la única cosa en la que podía pensar era en Caroline. Él corrió y envolvió los brazos alrededor de ella-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa con el hechizo? ¿No estaba completo, verdad?

-Estoy bien, Tyler –dijo Caroline.

-No estoy segura de que el hechizo estuviera completo –dijo Bonnie-. O incluso de que hiciera el hechizo.

-Gracias a Dios –dijo Tyler.

-Caroline y Bonnie no se irán con vosotros, me temo –dijo Elijah.

Elena lo fulminó con la mirada-. ¿Qué? Prometiste que no harías daño…

-Mantendré mi palabra Elena. No les haremos daño, pero si alguno se mete en mi camino, habrá sangre derramada –dijo Elijah.

-Caroline, no se va a aquedar aquí –dijo Tyler.

-Ella se queda hasta que mi hermano se despierte –dijo Elijah.

-Siempre podrías quedarte aquí encadenado a la pared –sonrió Rebekah a Tyler.

Tyler tembló-. No gracias.

-Ahora vete antes de que cambie de idea y no hagas que me arrepiento de ello –dijo Elijah.

-No quiero quedarme aquí –escupió Caroline.

-Entonces te daré a elegir, Señorita Forbes. Si quieres irte entonces Bonnie se queda. Si Bonnie quiere irse entonces tú te quedarás en su lugar. De una manera u otra una de vosotras tiene que quedarse –dijo Elijah.

-¿Por qué? –dijo Bonnie.

-Porque necesito a alguien para despertar a Klaus. No importa el tiempo que lleve. Celeste dijo que tu sangre es lo que lo despertará, pero tienes que darle tu sangre voluntariamente –dijo Elijah.

-Pero tampoco quiero –dijo Caroline.

-Que mal –dijo Rebekah.

-¿Qué hay de la doppelgänger? Aunque ahora sea un vampiro estoy seguro de que su sangre puede ser útil –dijo Kol fulminando a Elena con la mirada.

-Ni lo piense –escupió Damon.

-¿Qué vas a hacer si lo hago? –dijo Kol.

-Kol, vete. No tengo tiempo para tus juegos infantiles –dijo Elijah-. Ahora, todo el mundo fuera.

Rebekah hizo un mohín mientras veía como todos ellos se iban incluyendo a Matt-. Pero Elijah…

-Rebekah no…necesitamos encontrar la manera de despertar a Klaus –dijo Elijah.

Elijah los siguió. Él cerró la puerta-. Caroline antes de que puedas irte necesito un poco de tu sangre.

-No necesita darte nada –escupió Tyler.

Kol gruñó pero Elijah lo detuvo.

-No Tyler. Está bien…le daré un poco de sangre –dijo Caroline.

-Caroline no…podría despertar. Es mejor si se queda como esta, así no hace la vida de los demás un infierno –dijo Tyler.

-Podemos hacer esto con o sin su permiso Tyler. No es una opción –gruñó Elijah.

-Tu hermano bastardo mató a mi Madre. Me importa una mierda lo que pienses –dijo Tyler.

Elijah metió la mano en el pecho de Tyler, y los ojos de éste se abrieron.

-Noooo –gritó Caroline moviéndose hacia delante, pero Rebekah la sujetó.

-Si insultas a mi hermano o a mi familia otra vez te arrancaré el corazón –Elijah giró su corazón, haciendo que Tyler jadeará-. ¡Discúlpate!

Tyler siseó enfadado hacia él. Realmente los odiaba a todos-. Lo siento…lo siento.

Elijah sacó su mano del pecho de Tyler. Vio como Tyler caía al suelo mientras Caroline lo ayudaba-. Lo mejor sería que la próxima vez mostraras algo de respeto –dijo Elijah cogiendo un pañuelo y limpiándose la mano.

-Pensaba que no te gustaba ensuciarte las manos –dijo Kol.

-Kol, por favor cállate –dijo Elijah.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Caroline.

-Estoy bien –dijo Tyler.

-Kol lleva a la Señorita Forbes al cuarto de invitados de la izquierda. Estaré allí en un momento –dijo Elijah.

-No puedes dejarla encerrada para siempre –dijo Elena.

-Te sugiero que te vayas con Stefan y Damon en este momento –dijo Elijah.

Damon agarró la mano de Elena-. Vámonos. Necesitamos irnos.

-No voy a dejar a mi mejor amiga sola –dijo Elena.

-Caroline será libre pronto, pero Bonnie se quedará. Si encuentra el hechizo para despertar a Klaus entonces también será libre.

Bonnie frunció el ceño molesta-. No te ayudaré.

-No tienes elección, Señorita Bennett –dijo Elijah.

-Y no me preocuparía demasiado Señorita Bennett. Estaré aquí para hacerte compañía –dijo Kol tomando suavemente su mejilla.

-Aléjate de mí –dijo Bonnie, dándole un golpe a su mano apartándola.

-Guerrera, creo que me gusta –dijo Kol.

-Kol –Elijah lo miró furioso.

-Bien, bien, me comportaré.

Stefan siguió a los demás pero se dio la vuelta-. Si la Sheriff viene hasta aquí, estoy seguro de que sabéis porque.

-No me preocuparía por Caroline. Estará en buenas manos y me aseguraré de que su madre lo sepa –dijo Elijah.

Caroline y Bonnie vieron cómo se marchaban.

**LOR**

Caroline miró de reojo y casi pudo ver una figura a su lado. Ella estaba durmiendo en la cama. Se sentó y Klaus se sentó a su lado. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente.

-¿Qué de…

-¿Estas sorprendida de verme amor? –preguntó Klaus.

-No es posible –dijo Caroline. Él estaba muerto, pero por alguna razón estaba delante de ella. ¿La estaba persiguiendo en sueños?

-Bueno, podría ser mejor si fuera real, pero este es tu subconsciente –Klaus trazó suavemente el rostro de ella.

-¿De que estás hablando? –dijo Caroline.

-Bueno, el pequeño hechizo de Celeste funcionó. Estamos vinculados y eso es por lo que puedes verme, pero desafortunadamente esto solo es un sueño.

-¿Un sueño?

-Oh, sí. Pero los sueños pueden ser bastante reales e intensos –la mirada de Klaus cayó en su figura y su suave piel. Él se dio cuenta de que ella vestía una camiseta de tirantes azul y unos shorts. Estaba perfecta.

Caroline no estaba segura de lo que sentía, pero sabía que estaba mal. Se sentía como un Pecado mientras las emociones fluían en ella. Cada nervio de su cuerpo le producía un cosquilleo y el calor se extendía por su cuerpo. Cuanto más que la mirara, más quería ella sacarle la ropa-. Oh dios. Que estoy pensando.

-No hay un dios aquí, amor. Solo yo –dijo Klaus mientras la acercaba hacia él. Caroline jadeó ante el frío de la camiseta de seda y de los pantalones que él vestía. Su cuerpo era fuego y el de él era como el hielo. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y se apartó.

-Vete –dijo Caroline, levantándose y alejándose. Antes de que se diera cuenta Klaus estaba delante de ella. Sus manos estaban ahora en el pecho desnudo de él mientras él la tenía aprisionada contra la pared. Ella intentó contonearse, pero era inútil. Él no la soltaría.

La estaba sujetando cerca. Su pecho desnudo contra el de ella y su rostro cerca del suyo. Ella podía sentir cada musculo y línea de su cuerpo, las manos de él trazaron su muslo e inmediatamente su humedad creció. No, no, ella no podía hacer esto-. No puedo estar soñando contigo. No puedo estar vinculada a ti –Caroline lo empujó y corrió hacia la puerta.

Klaus la atrapó rápidamente antes de que alcanzara la puerta-. Pero estás vinculada a mí, amor. Cada día que piensas en mí. Sé que puedes traerme de vuelta, amor. Solo tienes que quererlo –dijo Klaus en un tono bajo-. Y creo que los dos sabemos cómo acaba esto.

Caroline jadeó cuando un flujo de emociones entró en ella. Era como si estuviera en la mente de alguien más. Era Klaus y ella podía sentir todo lo que él sentía por ella. Era algo que nunca había sentido antes. Antes de que pudiera pensar, la boca de Klaus estaba sobre la de ella. Sus suaves y cálidos labios la besaron apasionadamente forzándola a abrir la boca mientras su lengua se introducía. Cuando él separó los labios de los de ella, tenía una mirada hambrienta.

-No puedes hacer que te ame –gimió Caroline. Sabía que se estaba desplomando, pero tenía que luchar. Ella estaba con Tyler no con Klaus.

-Pero, no puedes detenerlo, amor. Sé que no puedes. No puedes dejar de pensar en mí, si no me traes de vuelta, te perseguiré y seduciré de todas las maneras posibles –Klaus se pegó a su garganta y ella jadeó mientras gemía contra él.

Ella intentó luchar contra todas las reacciones que su cuerpo estaba teniendo, pero su cuerpo estaba recibiendo placer con temblores eróticos. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró a sí misma en la cama con Klaus sentado a horcajadas encima de ella en la cama. Él dejó un rastro de besos por su cuello y su pecho.

Caroline gimió cuando el enterró su rostro en su cuello y se movió contra ella-. No, no –Caroline respiraba entrecortadamente-. No puedo hacer esto.

-¿Por qué no amor? Puedo darte todo lo que has estado deseando. Cada toque y cada beso te enviará al borde del abusmo como nunca antes lo habías sentido.

Caroline se retorció en sus brazos mientras él le sacaba cuidadosamente la camiseta por la cabeza, dejándola solo con el sujetador. Caroline no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Sentía como si lo quisiese con cada fibra de su ser. Quería sus labios en los suyos y sus brazos alrededor de ella para siempre.

La única cosa que la frenaba era su lealtad a Tyler. Que le iba a decir.

-Dejar de luchar amor –dijo Klaus mientras trazaba su pecho con su boca, arrancando su sujetador. Caroline gimió cuando su boca se movió-. Oh d…

-Eso es amor –gruñó Klaus tirando de sus shorts dejándola sin nada-. Estamos hechos para estar vinculados.

Caroline estaba jadeando ahora. Cuando miró hacia arriba Klaus estaba encima de ella desnudo. Ella tomó una profunda respiración dándose cuenta de que lo quería. Oh dios ayúdame.

Klaus sonrió mientras jugaba con su cuerpo como una fina pieza. Conocía cada centímetro, cada parte que la podía hacer temblar.

Caroline jadeó, gritando por el placer mientras él la acariciaba-. ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

-Se llama placer, amor. Pensé que sabrías como se siente. ¿Nunca tuviste la experiencia con Tyler?

Caroline gimió-. No, Tyler nunca me hizo sentir…

-¿Sentir que, cariño? –Klaus empujó y Caroline jadeó audiblemente.

-Eso…lo que sea. Quiero más –dijo Caroline incapaz de controlar su deseo por él.

Klaus sonrió-. Estaré encantado de ayudarte con eso, amor.

Caroline gimió salvajemente. Gritó cuando él le mordió el cuello. Todo su cuerpo se sacudió.

-¿Te gusta esto, amor? –Klaus se inclinó y la miró fijamente-. Quiero que sepas que este soy yo dándote placer y no Tyler. Soy el único que te ama y te desea.

Caroline gimió y cuando pensó que no podía tener suficiente placer vio las estrellas.

**LOR**

Kol se sentó al lado de Bonnie. Ella tenía un libro en sus manos y lo estaba leyendo. Kol estaba aburrido-. ¿Has encontrado algo?

-No, cuantas veces me has preguntado eso –dijo Bonnie molesta.

-¿Estás segura?

-No, vete –dijo Bonnie.

-Ahora, esa no es manera de tratarme. Salvaste a mi hermano, así que debería pensar en alguna forma para agradecerte.

Bonnie lo fulminó con la mirada-. Ni se te ocurra tocarme.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que voy detrás del sexo?

-Porque acosas a las mujeres y eres espeluznante –dijo Bonnie.

-No acoso. Ellas vienen voluntariamente hasta mí, cariño –dijo Kol en su oído.

Bonnie tembló y se apartó rápidamente de él-. Estoy segura de que no tienen ninguna opción de todas formas.

-Eres toda una fiera. ¿Sabes lo que les hacían antes a las brujas?

-¿Sabes lo que les hago a los vampiros? –espetó Bonnie.

-No lo sé. Porque no me lo muestras –dijo Kol con una gran sonrisa.

Bonnie quería borrar esa escalofriante sonrisa de su rostro. Bonnie lo miró furiosa y un segundo después, estaba en el suelo gritando. Ella sonrió.

-¿Qué son todos estos gritos? –dijo Rebekah entrado en el cuarto.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste? –Rebelak ayudó a Kol a levantarse del suelo.

Kol.

Kol lanzó una mirada asesina y gruñó-. Nunca tuve una bruja lo suficientemente poderosa como para causarme una aneurisma. Debería darte una lección respecto a eso.

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo –dijo Bonnie.

Rebekah se movió hacia delante, pero alguien la detuvo.

-Esto es suficiente –dijo Elijah-. ¿Estás bien Señorita Bennett?

-Estoy bien –dijo Bonnie.

-Pero, Elijah, la bruja estaba siendo irrespetuosa hacia nosotros y le dio una aneurisma a Kol –dijo Rebekah.

Elijah miró furioso a Bonnie. Era más poderosa de lo que sabía.

-Ve a ver cómo está Caroline, Bonnie.

**LOR**

Bonnie se fue y se preguntó porque Caroline no había salido del cuarto de Klaus. Se suponía que tenía que darle a Klaus su sangre e irse. Bonnie entró en el cuarto. Vio a Caroline en la cama. Klaus estaba en la cama a su izquierda. Bonnie dio unos pasos hacia delante y pudo escuchar como gemía Caroline y hablaba en su sueño. ¿Cómo podía quedarse dormida tan pronto?- ¿Caroline? –Bonnie tocó su brazo y jadeó.

Ya no se encontraba en el cuarto en el que estaba. Bonnie estaba de pie en una habitación. Dio un paso hacia delante cuando escuchó unos sonidos. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio a Caroline y a Klaus en un profundo abrazo. Bonnie retrocedió un poco dándose cuenta de que estaba de vuelta en la realidad. Su corazón palpitaba por lo que había visto. ¿Estaba Caroline acostándose con Klaus o era algo relacionado con el vínculo?

Bonnie se movió hacia atrás otra vez cuando la puerta se abrió. Kol, Elijah y Rebekah entraron.

-¿Algún progreso Bonnie? –preguntó Eijah.

-Ah, um… -Bonnie no estaba segura de que decir.

-Mira eso hermano. Se ha quedado muda. ¿Viste o encontraste algo? –dijo Kol.

-Klaus… -gimió Caroline.

Los ojos de Rebekah se abrieron-. Oh, dios…Klaus debe haber seducido a Caroline.

-Oh, eso es por lo que te estás sonrojando –le dijo Kol a Bonnie.

-No me estoy sonrojando –dijo Bonnie dándose la vuelta.

-Entonces, ¿qué viste, cariño? –preguntó Kol susurrando en su oído.

-Kol, deja de intimidar a la Señorita Bennett –dijo Elijah-. Si Klaus está en la mente de Caroline entonces tenemos un modo de hablar con él.

-No, de ninguna manera voy a meterme en su cabeza –dijo Rebekah.

Elijah rodó los ojos-. Iré yo…será solo un minuto.

-Tómate tu tiempo, hermano –Kol se echó a reír.

Elijah se sentó en una silla y tocó el brazo a Caroline. Un segundo después estaba en su sueño. Se acercó cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano.

Elijah caminó regresando sus ojos a Klaus que tenía a Caroline debajo de él-. Klaus.

Klaus gruñó molesta mientras se daba la vuelta y cubría a Caroline.

Caroline jadeó cuando vio a Elijah de pie. Oh dios. Estaba mortificada.

-¿Qué pasa Elijah? –Klaus se puso sus pantalones rápidamente y se acercó a él.

-Bueno, estoy contento de que te vaya ben, hermano. Ya sabes lo que pasó con el hechizo.

-Por supuesto. El hechizo funcionó, pero estoy aquí atrapado hasta que Caroline me dé su sangre o hasta que Bonnie encuentre un hechizo para arreglarme. Estoy seguro de que Caroline ayudará.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? –preguntó Elijah.

-Caroline no será capaz de resistirse. Está vinculada a mí y lo sabe. No hay escapatoria, será solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que me suelte de mis cadenas.

**LOR**

Elena estaba de pie delante de Damon y de Stefan. Los dos estaban en el suelo. Damon tenía una estaca en el pecho, Stefan tenía una en su estómago. Elena arrancó la estaca de Damon y después la de Stefan-. Los dos tenéis que parar esto. Sé que te he hecho daño Stefan, pero…

-No quiero escucharlo –Stefan se levantó-. No puedo estar aquí. Necesito marcharme –Stefan corrió hacia la puerta.

-¿Stefan? –Elena empezó a seguirlo, pero se detuvo cuando la puerta se cerró en su cara.

-No te preocupes Elena. Se le pasará…eso lo que hacen los hermanos –Damon se tambaleó hasta el frigorífico.

Elena lo fulminó con la mirada. Nunca quiso esto. Nunca quiso romper el vínculo entre los hermanos. Nunca quiso que se odiaran entre ellos, y ahora era su culpa. No entendía porque seguía haciéndoles esto a ellos.

-Elena, todo era bien.

-No, no creo que vaya a ir bien –dijo Elena-. Luego volveré-

Damon vio cómo se iba y se preguntó si todo volvería a ser igual otra vez.

**LOR**

Caroline jadeó en busca de aire mientras la familia de Klaus la miraba fijamente. Bonnie también la miraba. Caroline sabía que lo hacía. No podía creer que hubiera tenido un sueño húmedo sobre Klaus. Gracias a dios no era real.

Ella levantó la mirada cuando escuchó una pequeña risa-. ¿Tuviste un buen sueño, amor? –preguntó Kol.

Caroline huyó del cuarto hasta el baño. Echó el cerrojo de la puerta y no había ninguna manera de que saliera. Después del sueño necesitaba una ducha. Bueno, necesitaba más que eso, necesitaba despejar su mente así no pensaría nada malo, nada malo sobre Klaus.

¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer?

**Bueno, como podéis ver estoy intentando actualizar las historias cada semana. Espero que os haya gustado, ¡hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**¡Hola a todas! Hoy es mi cumpleaños y he querido actualizar algunas de las historias como sorpresa para vosotras espero que disfrutéis ;)**

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.**_

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Caroline está encerrada en el cuarto de baño. Bonnie está a su lado con los brazos cruzados. No sabe que decir. Sabe que Bonnie quiere una respuesta.

-Caroline, ¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó Bonnie sentándose en el suelo a su lado-. ¿Te hizo daño?

Caroline la miró para ver el enfado en los ojos de Bonnie-. No, Bonnie. Es este estúpido vínculo, me está volviendo loca y me está haciendo pensar cosas malas que nunca debería pensar.

_-Sabes que te gusta, Caroline –dijo Klaus._

Caroline suspiró irritada-. Cállate. Lo siento Bonnie no lo decía por ti.

Bonnie la miró fijamente preocupada-. Estás segura… de que es él.

-Si –dijo Caroline.

_-Caroline liberame o te perseguiré en tus sueños –dijo Klaus._

Caroline gruñó molesta-. Bonnie te suplico que busques una manera de romper el vínculo.

-Pero, ¿estás segura de que estás vinculada a él? –preguntó Bonnie.

-Estoy segura. No me dejará en paz. Está en mi cabeza –dijo Caroline. Seguía escuchando su voz. Quería que ella lo despertara utilizando su sangre, pero ella no quería. Quería que continuase dormido así no les haría daño a sus amigos.

Bonnie no estaba segura de que fuera una buena idea. Sabía que estaba segura de ayudar a Caroline, pero no estaba segura de que fuera capaz de romper el vínculo. Si lo hacía, a lo mejor tendría que buscar una forma de mantener a Klaus dormido durante más tiempo.

-Bonnie por favor –susurró Caroline desde fuera de la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Bonnie suspiró-. Está bien.

Se movió y tocó su brazo. Estaba siendo empujanda a su subconsciente como un sueño. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en el mismo cuarto que el de antes.

La única forma que tenía Bonnie, de poder encontrar una manera de romper el vínculo era encontrar la conexión. Y necesitaba encontrar a Klaus para eso.

-Klaus, ¿dónde estás? –dijo Bonnie mirando alrededor del cuarto una vez más. Se dio la vuelta molesta de que no estuviera ahí. Lo que hizo que se pusiera aún más nerviosa. Sabia de sus trucos y sabia lo malo que era. Pero una cosa estaba clara no estaba asustada.

Salió del cuarto y bajó hasta el pasillo. Escuchó el sonido del fuego chisporroteando. Se giró y entró en el salón-. ¿Dónde diablos estás? –murmuró Bonnie.

-Justo detrás de ti, bruja –dijo Klaus.

Bonnie se giró entonces gritando cuando un brazo la empujó hacia delante y unos colmillos se clavaron en su cuello.

Klaus degustó la dulce sangre mientras bajaba por su garganta. Solo tomó lo suficiente, pero no lo suficiente como para matarla. La soltó dejando que cayera al suelo.

Bonnie atontada levantó la vista para encontrar a Klaus merodeándola-. Se lo que estas intentando hacer, bruja. No funcionará.

Bonnie lo fulminó con la mirada enfadada-. Me has mordido. ¿Por qué diablos lo has hecho?

-Agradece que no te he matado. Se lo que estabas intentando hacer- dijo Klaus.

-No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya en esto –dijo Bonnie.

-No tienes elección en esto cariño –Klaus se agachó y la levantó. La fulminó con la mirada-. Tengo una oferta para ti que creo que disfrutarás.

Bonnie lo miró mal-. Te quemaré antes de aceptar una oferta tuya.

Klaus se echó a reír-. Toda una fiera. Creo que es por eso que mi hermano esta tan enamorado de ti.

-¿Qué?

-No hagas como que no te has dado cuenta, amor. Además, para cuando te vayas de aquí no serás capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea mi hermano Kol –dijo Klaus.

-¿De que estas hablando? No me gusta el hermano maniaco. Estás loco –Bonnie lo apartó.

Klaus sonrió siniestramente mientras la acercaba a él.

**LOR**

-Bonnie –gritó Caroline sujetándola mientras caía al suelo.

La puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió de repente-. ¿Qué ha pasado? –dijo Rebekah entrando.

-No lo sé. Se desmayó cuando tocó mi mano –dijo Caroline.

-Aparta hermana –Kol apartó a su hermana a un lado y se agachó poniéndose de rodillas cerca de Bonnie-. ¿Cómo se desmayó?

-No lo sé. ¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo Caroline, mientras veía a Kol levantar a Bonnie y cargarla fuera del cuarto.

Elijah entró en el cuarto-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Se desmayó –dijo Caroline siguiendo a Kol.

Kol tumbó a Bonnie en el sofá. La miraba. Cada vez que la miraba estaba más intrigado. Había conocido a muchas brujas en este tiempo, pero esta bruja era diferente. Tenía poder. Podía sentirlo cuando tocaba su mano. Golpeó debajo de su piel cuando la levantó. Podía sentir la superioridad irradiar de ella. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella se incorporó hacia delante jadeando en busca de aire.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba incluso más asustada de encontrarse a Kol delante de ella-. ¿Qué dem…

-No te alarmes cariño. Solo estaba intentado ayudar. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Kol.

-No, no estoy bien. Tu loco hermano me ha mordido –dijo Bonnie con el ceño fruncido tocándose el cuello para sentir la marca del mordisco.

-Es bueno, que solo fuera un sueño entonces –se burló Rebekah.

Caroline le gruñó a Rebekah-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño?

-No lo sé. Me siento ¿rara? –dijo Bonnie.

Elijah fulminó a Bonnie con la mirada. Se veía bien, pero si Klaus la había mordido significaba que el veneno le había afectado-. ¿Dijo algo más mi hermano?

Bonnie se giró hacia él-. Dijo, que si no lo despertábamos no sería responsable de sus acciones. Cualquiera que se unió.

-Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué te mordería? No hiciste nada –dijo Caroline.

_-No te engañes a ti misma amor. Sé que estabas intentado dejarme aquí atrapado usando a la bruja. Hay consecuencias._

Caroline maldijo-. Aléjate.

Rebekah la fulminó con la mirada-. ¿Por qué tendría que irme cuando vivo aquí?

-Tú no –dijo Caroline-. Tu loco hermano esta en mi cabeza.

-Parece que alguien no está del todo aquí –bromeó Kol.

-No está loca Kol –dijo Elijah-. Es parte del hechizo del vínculo.

-De verdad, dile a Klaus que quiero detalles para seducir a alguien en sus sueños –dijo Kol.

Bonnie rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué? puede ser útil algún día –sonrió Kol.

-Cállate –dijo Caroline intentando pensar. Quería saber de qué tipo de consecuencias estaba hablando.

_-Despiértame o Bonnie morirá –amenazó Klaus_. Caroline se estremeció por la sensación que apareció en su cuerpo. Caroline miró a Bonnie que se levantó, pero tropezó cayendo sobre Kol.

-¿Qué está mal conmigo? –dijo Bonnie.

Kol la cogió, sentándola en el sofá mientras la miraba-. Estás envenenada –dijo Kol.

-¿Cómo? –dijo Bonnie.

-Increíble. Cuando Klaus te mordió, debió infectarte de alguna manera –dijo Elijah.

-¿Qué? –los ojos de Bonnie se abrieron.

-Necesitas su sangre –dijo Elijah girándose hacia Caroline-. Debes despertarlo para salvar a la señorita Bennett.

Caroline no podía creer lo que había hecho. Maldito, ojalá se vaya al infierno.

_-Si voy ahí amor, tú te vienes conmigo –Klaus se echó a reír._

Caroline frunció el ceño. Bastardo engreído.

-Caroline, no –dijo Bonnie.

-No tiene elección –Elijah se acercó y cogió a Caroline del brazo-. Suéltame.

-Bien, bien, puedo ir yo sola –dijo Caroline dándose cuenta de que no tenía elección. Si tenía que traer de vuelta a Klaus, entonces o haría. Tenía que salvar a Bonnie.

Caroline se sentó en el borde de la cama del cuerpo de Klaus. Se mordió la muñeca y la colocó cerca d su boca. Parecía que pasaron unos minutos cuando se dio cuenta de que Klaus no se estaba moviendo-. Vamos, despierta ya –espetó Caroline.

Elijah sonrió.

Unos minutos después, Caroline se estaba impacientando. Apartó su mano cuando su boca la atrapó.

Caroline jadeó cuando Klaus cogió su muñeca clavando los colmillos en su piel. Caroline se estaba debilitando mientras Klaus seguía bebiendo de ella.

Klaus no podía tener suficiente. Aún estaba hambriento y sintió que podía beber un galón de sangre.

Caroline vio con visión borrosa como Klaus lamia sus labios y la miraba con los ojos amarillos. Sus ojos se posaron ella, entonces su muñeca tocó la de ella haciéndola estremecerse, la acercó a él clavándole los dientes en el cuello.

Elijah abrió mucho los ojos. Se acercó deprisa dándose cuenta del deseo de sangre de Klaus. No podía parar. Apartó a Klaus de Caroline quien se desmayó en sus brazos-. Hermano, contrólate. Estás matando a tu compañera.

Klaus empujó a Elijah, estampándolo contra el suelo. Klaus lo golpeó. Elijah hizo que rodaran y lo estampó contra el suelo-. Espabila antes de que te rompa el cuello –gruñó Elijah.

Klaus alargó la mano para sacar el corazón del pecho de su hermano cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Klaus jadeó soltando la chaqueta de Elijah. Esto solo le había pasado dos veces en la vida. Una cuando se convirtió y la segunda vez pasó cuando estuvo maldito durante cincuenta años por la maldición del cazador. Pensó que tenía control. Oh dios que había hecho.

-Caroline.

Elijah se levantó a la vez que Klaus se acercó y levantó a Caroline. Mordió su muñeca y la forzó en su boca. La colocó en su regazo y la sujetó ahí. La acunó en sus brazos-. Lo siento, Caroline.

Elijah miraba intrigado por las emociones de su hermano por la joven vampira en sus brazos. Nunca en su vida había visto a su hermano de esa manera. Era como si fuera una parte de ella y las emociones fluían a través de Klaus como olas. Siempre quiso eso para su hermano y verlo finalmente feliz lo hizo estar contento.

Estaba contento de ver el amor fluir a través de él en vez de destrucción. Aunque fueran vampiros, no tenían por qué apagar sus emociones. Aun podían ser una familia otra vez si escogían mantenerse unidos hacia que estuviera más que dispuesto a proteger a su familia más que nunca.

Finn y sus padres no estaban. Los únicos que quedaban ahora eran Kol, Rebekah y Klaus. Él era el mayor y los protegería de cualquiera que se pusiera en su caminó-. Klaus, ¿estás bien hermano?

Klaus lo fulminó con la mirada y apartó la muñeca de Caroline-. Si… gracias –Klaus estaba perplejo cuando agradeció a su hermano. Normalmente no necesitaba ayuda.

-Te traeré una bolsa de sangre –Elijah se fue del cuarto.

Un momento después, Caroline se despertó. Klaus se sintió aliviado.

-Caroline, ¿estás bien?

Caroline lo fulminó con la mirada molesta-. Podrías haberme matado. ¿En que estabas pensando? –gritó.

-No fue mi culpa, fue culpa de la bruja.

-¿Estás de broma, no? ¿No crees que sea tu culpa? –dijo Caroline.

Klaus gruñó-. Basta, se lo que pasó. No hace falta señalar a nadie. Estás a salvo, curada, es todo lo que importa. Y no, no quería hacerte daño, pero no podía parar el deseo de sangre.

-¿Entonces porque mordiste a Bonnie? –dijo Caroline.

Klaus se levantó de la cama-. Debo ir a alimentarme antes de hacer algo que me arrepienta.

Caroline vio cómo se iba sorprendida. No podía creer que se alejara mientras lo estaba cuestionando-. Hey, no he acabo contigo aun –Caroline lo siguió cuando Elijah apareció delante de él sujetando una bolsa.

-Gracias, hermano –Klaus cogió la bolsa y clavó los colmillos en la bolsa.

Caroline vio sorprendida verlo drenar la bolsa en segundos.

-La señorita Bennett no estaba bien –dijo Elijah.

Caroline corrió hacia el salón. Encontró a Bonnie desmayada en el sofá con Kol sentado a su lado. Kol se dio la vuelta cuando Klaus entró-. ¿Qué hiciste?

Klaus sonrió satisfecho-. ¿Temes que deje morir a tu bruja?

-¿De que estas hablando? –dijo Caroline. Bonnie no era la bruja de Kol. ¿De que estabas hablando?

-Haz algo –dijo Kol levantándose.

Klaus se acercó, se sentó y mordió su muñeca. Entonces forzó su sangre en la boca de la bruja. Aparto la muñeca cuando se despertó. La soltó mientras Kol se acercaba a ella.

-Deberías estar agradecida que salvara tu vida señorita Bennett –dijo Klaus mirándola-. No hagas que me arrepienta.

Bonnie lo fulmino con la mirada. No podía creer que Klaus estuviera de vuelta. ¿Por qué no podía quedarse muerto?

-Por fin, estaba empezando a preguntarme cuando volverías de la muerte, muerte –dijo Rebekah entrando en el cuarto.

-Sí, y seguro que Celeste está muy vida… ¿verdad? –preguntó Klaus.

-Sí, lo que estoy segura que querrás matarla… puedo hacerlo –dijo Rebekah.

Klaus podía sentir el poder venir de Bonnie y Caroline rehusarse a ser parte de eso. Suspiró molesto.

-Kol, podrías llevar a Bonnie a casa. Necesito tiempo para pensar –dijo Klaus.

-Bien, yo también me voy –dijo Caroline. Se movió hacia delante, pero fue empujada hacia atrás.

-Lo siento, cariño, pero aun no puedes irte –dijo Klaus sujetando su muñeca.

-Porque diablos no puedo –espetó Caroline.

Caroline se estremeció cuando él se inclinó sobre su cuello-. Porque aun tenemos asuntos sin resolver cariño –dijo Klaus.

Kol se rio ente dientes-. Eso quiere decir que puedo tener aquí a la bruja.

-No me voy a ir hasta que Caroline este conmigo –dijo Bonnie con los brazos cruzados.

-No tienes por qué dar órdenes, señorita Bennett. Salvé tu vida. Sin mi sangre estaríais muertas las dos. No intentes negociar un acuerdo conmigo –dijo Klaus.

-Te odio –dijo Caroline.

Klaus se rio entre dientes-. Estoy seguro de que si eso fuera verdad, me habrías dicho que no, cuando…

.Cállate… cállate… nadie necesita saber eso –dijo Caroline sonrojándose por el enfadado.

Kol se rio entre dientes-. Esa es buena, pero me gustaría saber que pasó.

Klaus rodó los ojos-. Kol, lleva a Bonnie a casa. No te lo diré dos veces.

Bonnie se alejó de Kol-. NO.

Bonnie solo vete. Diles a los otros que estoy bien –dijo Caroline, no confiando en Kol.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó Bonnie.

-Si –dijo Caroline. No quería que Bonnie fuera parte de eso. No quería hacerle daño.

-Vamos cariño –Kol cogió la mano de Bonnie y la empujó hacia la puerta.

Caroline vio como Klaus se levantaba decidiendo que iba a hacer. Por alguna razón la manera en la que la estaba mirando la hizo temblar. Como si supiera que er lo que estaba pensando. Ese pensamiento la asustó hasta la muerte.

**LOR**

Tyler se sentó en el salón de la mansión de los Salvatore frustrado. Su vida era un desastre y todo era por culpa de Klaus. Klaus mató a su madre, el único miembro de la familia que le quedaba. Entonces alejó a su novia de él. No le quedaba nada. No sentía nada, excepto odio por el hibrido. Lo quería muerto-. Necesitamos encontrar la manera de sacar a Bonnie y a Caroline de la mansión.

-Y que brillante idea tienes ahora –se burló Damon.

-Si sacamos a Bonnie, quizás puede detener a Klaus.

-Ah, otra de tus misiones suicidas. No creo –dijo Damon.

-Esa es la primera –dijo Stefan.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –dijo Damon.

-Chicos, parad –dijo Elena. Estaba realmente molesta con los dos.

El timbre sonó. Damon se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió-. Por fin, estás de vuelta.

Bonnie frunció el ceño.

-Qué bonito. Es por eso que eres una fiera –dijo Kol apareciendo a su lado.

-¿Qué diablos quieres? –le dijo Damon al original.

-No hay necesidad de ser hostil. Solo estaba escoltando a la bruja a casa. ¿Qué te pasa? –dijo Kol.

-Bueno abrir la puerta para ver tu horrible cara, no ayuda –replicó Damon y se echó a reír mientras Kol intentaba entrar en la casa.

-No estaría tan contento Salvatore. Puede que tenga que encontrar otra manera de torturarte –rio Kol-. O puedo enviar a Rebekah.

-¿No tienes que estar en algún otro sitio, en lugar de molestarnos? –dijo Elena.

-¿Dónde está Caroline? –dijo Tyler apareciendo cerca de la puerta.

Kol no pudo evitar sonreír-. Caroline no volverá. Quizás por un tiempo –dijo Kol.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –dijo Tyler.

-Bueno, esta absorto en este momento. No creo que se vaya a ir pronto –dijo Kol.

-¿Por qué no tiene ninguna elección? –dijo Tyler.

-Tuene elección. Solo que decidió estar vinculada –dijo Tyler.

-No te olvides de que cuando estas vinculado a alguien no sabemos lo que están sintiendo realmente –dijo Damon lanzando una rápida mirada a Elena.

-Esto es diferente. Caroline y Klaus no solo están vinculados –dijo Kol preguntándose cuál sería su reacción.

-¿De que estas hablando? –preguntó Kol.

-Klaus y Caroline no solo están vinculados. Están destinados de por vida. Sienten las emociones del otro y el dolor. No me pidas que te lo explique porque no lo sé –dijo Kol-. Así que, sugeriría que siguieras con tu vida cachorro. Caroline ya no es tuya.

-No me creo eso. Estas mintiendo –dijo Tyler.

-No te aburres de hablar de ti –bromeó Kol.

Tyler lo fulminó con la mirada enfadado y corrió afuera derribando a Kol contra el suelo.

Antes de que Kol supiera que estaba pasando una daga entró en su pecho.

Stefan salió-. Tyler, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

-Lo siento Stefan, tenía que hacerlo –dijo Tyler levantándose.

Bonnie gritó desde dentro de la casa. Elena la cogió cuando cayó al suelo.

¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Stefan corriendo hacia la casa.

Bonnie gritó otra vez.

-Está sangrando. Es como si la hubieran apuñalado, pero no hay nada –dijo Elena. ¿Dónde está Kol?

-Tyler lo apuñaló –dijo Dmaon.

-Oh dios… no… -dijo Bonnie, dándose cuenta de las consecuencias de Klaus.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo Elena.

-Klaus nos unió a Kol y a mi –dijo Bonnie-. Sácale esa estaca ahora.

-¿Qué? –dijo Tyler en shock.

Elena salió corriendo y arrancó la estaca del pecho de Kol. Corrió hacia dentro dándole la estaca a Stefan-. Mantenla en un lugar seguro.

Unos minutos después, Bonnie se sentó aliviada de que su estómago ya no estuviera sangrando más.

-La última vez que apuñalamos a Kol. Klaus casi me mata –dijo Damon.

Bonnie se puso en pie con la ayuda de Elena-. Estoy segura de que puedo cuidar de Kol.

-No, podre hablar con él –dijo Stefan.

-¡Stefan! –dijo Elena sorprendida.

Stefan la ignoró y salió hacia la puerta, pero Bonnie le bloqueó el camino-. Lo siento, Stefan. No puedo arriesgarme a perder a alguno de mis amigos –Bonnie dio un paso hacia fuera.

Stefan intentó seguirla pero estaba atrapado dentro de la casa por algún escudo de fuerza-. ¡Bonnie!

-Es solo temporal –dijo Bonnie notando como una sombra corría hacia la casa.

-Maldita sea –Kol cayó sobre su espalda cuando intentó correr dentro de la casa, solo para echarse hacia atrás.

Bonnie lo fulminó con la mirada-. La casa está protegida. Ningún vampiro puede salir ni entrar.

-Señorita Bennett, realmente estas tentando a tu suerte –gruñó Kol.

-Tengo mayores problemas que tú queriendo venganza –dijo Bonnie.

-¿Y qué seria eso? –dijo Kol.

-De alguna forma Tyler te apuñaló y yo también fui apuñalada. Alguien nos conectó –dijo Bonnie.

-Estaré maldito. Klaus debe estar realmente asustado de ti si no conectó –sonrió Kol.

-Aún podría intentar matarlo –dijo Bonnie.

-Muy improbable cariño –dijo Kol mirando la puerta abierta-. Solo quiero venganza por lo que Tyler hizo, amor.

-Si pudiera salir de la casa, te mataré –dijo Tyler.

Bonnie lo fulminó con la mirada molesta-. Voy a volver para hablar con Klaus.

-¿Por qué harías eso? –pregunto Elena.

-Quiero saber porque me conectó a su molesto hermano, y voy a traer a Caroline de vuelta.

-¿Molesto? –Kol vio cómo se iba con su coche. Ignoró los gritos de los otros a Bonnie para que volviera. Rápidamente se deslizó dentro del coche antes de que arrancase.

-Sal de mi coche –dijo Bonnie.

-Vamos cariño, te traje hasta casa y ahora quieres echarme –dijo Kol.

-Me secuestraste. ¿Por qué confiaría en ti?

-Quieres decir lo que hizo mi hermano –dijo Kol-. Además deberíamos confiar el uno en el otro desde que estamos conectados.

Tania un razón, pero Bonnie odiaba pensar en eso.

**LOR**

Caroline no estaba segura de como había acabado tumbada en el sofá de uno de los cuartos de invitados. Recordaba brevemente encerrarse en su cuarto cuando Klaus la amenazó con castigarla. Corrió al cuarto más cercano y cerró la puerta con pestillo.

Klaus incluso había amenazado con romper la puerta hasta que Elijah lo detuvo. Estaba agradecida de que Elijah lo hubiera detenido. Quería estar alejada de él. Necesitaba espacio y estar alejado de él. Ya no estaba en su cabeza, pero aun podía sentir sus emociones. Podía decir cuando estaba enfadado o triste y eso la irritaba.

Eso fue cuando encontró una botella de vino y una pila de ropa en su cama. No recordaba coger esa ropa, pero si recuerda el vino. Era fuerte y le encantaba.

La ropa que estaba dispersa por la cama debía ser de Rebekah. Encontró una preciosa prenda de encaje en el borde de la cama.

Cogió la botella de vino de la cómoda y dio un sorbo. Miró a su alrededor una vez más. Se encontraba de pie con las piernas temblorosas. Miró a la derecha y vio el espejo. Llevaba puesto un camisón azul cielo. Caía hasta sus rodillas y abrazaba sus curvas y su pecho perfectamente.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y decidió tener un poco de diversión. Quería inspeccionar más la casa. Estaba muerta de aburrimiento y quería hacer algo. Si iba a ser la prisionera de Klaus decidió hacer de su vida un infierno.

Caroline salió hasta el pasillo y miró a su alrededor. No había moros en la costa. Sonrió y decidió hacer algo.

Klaus estaba sentado en el salón mientras Elijah lo miraba-. Estoy seguro de que bien y sin tener problemas.

-Esa no es la razón por la que estoy irritado hermano. Estoy cabreado porque la bruja en la que confié durante muchos años me traicionó-. ¿Cómo pudo Celeste hacer esto?

-Es difícil confiar en brujas cuando muchas de ellas son puras e intentan mantener el equilibrio del mundo entre lo bueno y lo malo –dijo Elijah.

-Ya me preocuparé de Celeste más tarde, estoy planeando mi venganza contra los Salvatore y Tyler –dijo Klaus.

-¿Qué tienen que ver los Salvatore con esto? –dijo Elijah.

Klaus apretó los dientes al recordar lo que Caroline le dijo sobre Damon. Como Damon la utilizó, jugó y obligó a Caroline a ser su juguete. Ese pensamiento lo disgustó y si veía a Damon no se sorprendería si le arrancaba el corazón-. No tengo ningún problema con mi destripador. Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes con su hermano, Damon.

Klaus se espabiló cuando escuchó a Caroline bajar por las escaleras. Sus pensamientos eran en voz alta como si estuviera borracha o algo-. Discúlpame –Klaus se puso de pie buscándola, pero no la vio.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio la vuelta para ver a Caroline precipitarse hacia la cocina con una botella de vino en la mano. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver lo que llevaba puesto. Solo llevaba puesto un camisón revelador de azul y negro. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? -. Caroline.

Caroline se detuvo y se giró hacia él-. ¿Qué?

Klaus la miró notando su borrachera. Le quitó la botella-. Creo que ya has tenido suficiente amor.

-No, es mío. Devuélvemelo –dijo Caroline tropezándose hacia delante y tirando de la botella.

Klaus iba a encerrarla en su cuarto cuando lo empujó y salió corriendo-. No puedes esconderte amor.

Klaus la siguió hasta la cocina cuando notó que Kol y Bonnie estaban sentados en la mesa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –le preguntó Klaus a Bonnie.

-¿Me vinculaste a Kol? –espetó Bonnie.

-Quizás si, quizás no. Qué más da –Klaus sonrió.

-No eres un brujo. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –preguntó Bonnie.

-Cuando estuviste en el subconsciente de Caroline y hablaste conmigo. No estaba contento con lo que estabas intentando hacer. Te obligué a creer que estas vinculado con Kol. Entonces hice que Celeste hiciera un pequeño hechizo antes.

-¿Tú, qué?

-Ni se te ocurra pensar en utilizar tus trucos o tendré que ponerte en la mazmorra –Klaus sonrió.

-Me repugnas –dijo Bonnie.

Kol se echó a reír-. Una fiera. Creo que eres la primera bruja que vive después de decirle eso a Klaus.

-No es la primera –Klaus sonrió.

Kol vio como algo borroso pasado por su lado. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Caroline abrir a nevera. Vio cómo se daba la vuelta con ese atuendo azul-. ¿Son reales?

Caroline se giró-. ¿Qué?

Kol señaló su pecho y Bonnie suspiró molesta.

Caroline miró hacia abajo dándose cuenta de que no se había puesto sujetador. Su bien formado pecho estaba apretado contra el fino camisón haciendo que sus pezones se marcaran. En realidad no le importaba porque su cabeza estaba dando vueltas.

-Sí, son reales… imbécil –Caroline sonrió satisfecha cuando vio gruñir a Klaus-. Si la vuelves a mirar te arrancaré los ojos Kol.

Kol rio entre dientes-. Wow, esta vez no hay amenazas con dagas. No necesito a Caroline, tengo algo mejor –dijo Kol, poniendo a Bonnie en sus brazos-. Las brujas normalmente tienen…

Bonnie piso fuertemente a Kol.

Kol maldijo por lo bajo mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la bruja-. Tengo la intención de encadenarte a la pared.

-Me gustara verte intentarlo –dijo Bonnie.

-Kol, deja de ser un pervertido –dijo Rebekah entrando-. ¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros dos? –preguntó Rebekah fulminando con la mirada a sus hermanos.

-Caroline ha bebido un poco demasiado –dijo te vas a ir a ningún sitio cariño.

-Suéltame –dijo Caroline.

Klaus maldijo por lo bajo mientras apretaba el cuerpo contra el de ella. Si seguía moviéndose tendría que atarla a la cama.

-No me voy a ir sin Caroline, así que saca tus manos de encima de ella –dijo Bonnie.

-Me voy de compras –Rebekah se fue.

-No es una buena idea exigir, cariño –dijo Kol.

Elijah entró y fulminó con la mirada a sus hermanos-. ¿Qué estáis haciendo y que le trae de vuelta señorita Bennett?

-Intentar llevar de vuelta a Caroline –dijo Bonnie.

-Dudo bastante que tenga suerte con eso, señorita Bennett –dijo Elijah.

Caroline se aparó de Klaus y se fue hacia el salón. Kol la miró. Klaus maldijo por lo bajo.

-¿Qué bebió Caroline? –preguntó Bonnie.

-No tengo ni idea –dijo Elijah-. Klaus por favor, haz algo con tu compañera, antes de que haga algo precipitado.

Klaus gruñó y salió corriendo haca el salón. La rodeo con los brazos sujetándola contra él. La levantó y corrió hacia el piso de arriba.

Bonnie tuvo la intención de seguirlos pero Kol se detuvo delante de ella-. Lo siento amor, pero no vas a ir ningún sitio.

-¿De verdad? –Bonnie se movió cuando el juego apareció en sus manos. Atónita lanzó la llama hacia Kol. Kol la esquivó y la cogió del cuello popr detrás-. Mala elección, cariño.

Bonnie cogió sus manos, pero lo siguiente que vio fue la oscuridad.

Kol la levantó y la sujetó.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti con las brujas? –preguntó Rebekah.

-Nada, estaba intentando incendiarme con fuego. Solo la puse a dormir. No es como si fuera a hacerle daño a la bruja desde que está vinculada a mí –dijo Kol.

-Espero que la tratas bien –dijo Elijah-. Deberías llevarla a casa.

-Si la llevo a casa, sus amigos podrían intentar matarnos –dijo Kol.

-Cierto, eso es probablemente una idea mejor.

Elijah vio como llevaba a Bonnie hasta uno de los cuartos de huéspedes. No estaba seguro de poder confiar en su hermano con la bruja. Normalmente era un salvaje, obstinado y tortuoso. Ahora no estaba seguro de que hacer con su hermano pequeño. Parecía como si realmente le gustara. Pero también, podría ser porque era una bruja. Kol había salido con bastantes brujas en el pasado.

Elijah se sentó en el sofá cuando su teléfono sonó. Lo cogió.

-Hola.

-Elijah, mi original favorito. Tenemos que hablar.

-Damon, a que debo esta sorpresa.

-Queremos a nuestra bruja y a Barbie –dijo Damon.

Elijah sonrió-. Si la quieres de vuelta, tendrás que venir aquí y llevártelas.

-Así, que quieres jugar duro ahora. Siempre puedo enviar a Jeremy –dijo Damon.

-Estás perdiendo tu tiempo Damon.

-Vamos a hacer un trato –dijo Damon.

Elijah suspiró molesto-. ¿De qué?

-Si nos traes a Caroline y a Bonnie, te daremos a… Katherine.

Elijah se puso de pie sorprendido-. Katherine no se atrevería a aparecer por aquí. Especialmente si Klaus está aquí.

-Se dónde está y se cómo atraerla hasta aquí –dijo Damon.

Elijah sonrió sabiendo que Damon o era estúpido o esto era una trampa. Sabía que Damon traería a la doppelgänger aquí pero tenía la sensación de que era una trampa-. Está bien, tráela aquí a Mystic Falls. Te daré tiempo hasta mañana o se acabó el trato –dijo Elijah.

-Bien… tenemos un trato.

Elijah colgó el teléfono y sonrió.

**LOR**

Sus ojos estaban negros y su estómago revoloteaba mientras Caroline se tomaba de golpe la mitad de la botella de vino.

Odiaba que jugasen con él y sabía que Caroline estaba jugando con él. Si estaba borracha o no. Lo volvió loco, no sabía si quería azotarla o atarla a la cama.

Klaus se acercó a ella, cogiendo sus brazos-. ¿Sabes lo que lo que me haces querer hacer? –dijo hambriento.

Caroline tragó en seco. Nunca había visto esa mirada en sus ojos y le hizo preguntarse si había sido buena idea emborracharse y pavonearse delante de Klaus. La estaba mirando como si quisiera comérsela. Dio un paso hacia atrás dándose cuenta de que Klaus la estaba mirando hambriento y moviéndose hacia ella.

-Creo que he encontrado la idea perfecta para castigarte –sonrió Klaus.

A Caroline no le gustó la manera en la que la estaba mirando. Ya estaba bastante caliente y molesta por alguna razón.

Cuando dio otro paso, Caroline le lanzo la botella de vino. Klaus la cogió facilmente. Tomó un sorbo y la colocó en la mesa-. Buena bebida, pero te quiero a ti.

Caroline se estremeció cuando la cogió del brazo empujándola hacia delante. Colocó los brazos en su pecho. Mo miró rápidamente preguntándose porque la estaba mirando. Estaba intentando seducirla o estaba esperando a que ella hiciese el primer movimiento.

Sus pensamientos y su mente estaban pagados de Klaus. Desde que estaban vinculados constantemente pensaba en él. Si pensaba en Tyler no sentía nada. ¿En que estaba pensando? N debería estar pensando el Klaus, pero no podía parra. ¿Qué le había hecho? Todo esto era culpa suya-. No puedo…

-No puedes que… Caroline –el rostro de Klaus estaba a centímetros del suyo.

Caroline podía sentir su respiración en su rostro. Solo quería tocarlo y besarlo.

-No luches, amor. Sabes que la quieres –Klaus gruñó suavemente mientras su mano viajaba desde su cintura hasta su pecho.

Caroline gimió y lo cogió del cuello. La boca de él atacaba su cuello. Se derritió en sus brazos. Si se quedaba así sacia que estaba condenada.

¿Por qué el diablo tenía que sentirse tan bien?


	5. Capítulo 5

**Come he dicho en el capítulo anterior quería hacer una actualización de los fics, así que hoy os haré dos actualizaciones en un día. Espero que disfrutéis de los capítulos.**

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.**_

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Bonnie pensó en los últimos meses, como había cambiado su vida. Desde el día en que los Salvatore aparecieron en la vida de Elena las cosas habían cambiado para mal. Y todo fue peor para todo el mundo cuando los Originales vinieron al pueblo.

La vida como humano era escasa y la vida como vampiro era el paraíso de los sueños. Deseaba poder cambiarlo. Tenía el poder, pero en realidad no tenía el poder para matar a un original. Eso era algo en lo que necesitaba trabajar.

Caminó por la oscura y solitaria calle de Mystic Falls. Si, era de locos salir de noche a caminar, pero era una bruja. Podía protegerse si lo necesitaba. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, pero su mente seguía rememorando a Kol. No entendía porque estaba pensando en un original. Los odiaba a todos, porque estaría pensando en Kol. Es un original y su hermano era Klaus. Nunca pensó en él antes de que Klaus la mordiera. ¿Era culpa de Klaus? ¿Tenía algo que ver con que estuviera pensando en Kol?

Bonnie siguió caminando, su mente divagando y sus ojos adormecidos. No quería preocuparse de nada, especialmente de los vampiros. Quería ayudar a Caroline, pero no sabía cómo. Deseó ser una adolescente normal por una vez y no ser una bruja todopoderosa rodeada de seres sobrenaturales. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando de repente notó que estaba en el bosque cerca del parque. Miró a su alrededor y recordó lo que Tyler le dijo sobre los híbridos. Como murieron a manos de Tyler. Estaba bastante segura de que ese era el mismo lugar que Tyler le describió. Esas pobres almas nunca tuvieron una oportunidad contra Klaus.

Solía creer en que el bien gana al mal. Ahora no estaba tan segura.

Miro a su alrededor un poco más cuando de repente escuchó algo. Bonnie giró la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban caídos y estaba alerta cuando un hombre apareció desde detrás de un árbol cerca de ella. No reconoció al hombre.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el hombre con un destello tortuoso en sus ojos.

Bonnie se sintió alerta, más alerta cuando notó que el hombre solo era humano. En realidad eso la asustó más. Claro que si hubiera sido un vampiro lo habría matado, pero esto era una historia totalmente diferente. ¿Cómo se iba a proteger de un humano? No solo eso, no se podía concentrar porque estaba muy cansada-. Estoy bien –Bonnie se dio la vuelta y se dirigió para salir del bosque.

-¿Estás segura? –dijo el hombre corriendo hacia ella.

Bonnie se dio la vuelta y levantó la mano para detenerlo, pero siguió caminando hacia ella. Qué demonios-. Aléjate de mí.

-¿Por qué haría eso? –el hombre se acercó a ella.

Por primera vez, Bonnie se dio la vuelta y corrió. Bonnie sintió el pánico como nunca antes lo había sentido. Miró hacia atrás un par de veces para ver donde estaba. Estaba cerca, pero no era capaz de alcanzarla. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que casi había salido del bosque y al parque donde podría pedir ayuda. Corrió más deprisa cuando de repente tropezó con una gran rama. Maldijo por lo bajo y se levantó solo para ser empujada hacia atrás.

Bonnie gritó cuando se encontró en el suelo con el hombre encima de ella-. ¡Quítate de encima!

-Nadie te ha dicho alguna vez que es una mala idea estar sola en el bosque –dijo el hombre pasando la mano por debajo de la camiseta de ella.

Bonnie maldijo por lo bajo, al ver que sus poderes no funcionaban. Incluso intentó con el fuego. Oh dios no. ¿Por qué no funcionaban sus poderes?-. Suéltame, por favor.

El hombre rio amargamente-. Eso no va a pasar, hermosa –se mofó el hombre, tirando de los vaqueros de ella.

Los instintos de supervivencia de Bonnie golpearon. Lo golpeó y pateó. Luchó, pero él la mantuvo en el suelo mientras le arrancaba la chaqueta. Ella gritó y deseó que alguien la salvara. No podía atacarla de esta manera. Ser violada la destrozaría. Deseo que Kol estuviera ahí.

Bonnie lo pateó otra vez cuando de repente el hombre gritó maldito asesina-. Rodó sobre ella apartándose. Ella se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban rojas. Sin pensarlo le cogió del cuello y él gritó más fuerte. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y aparecieron las venas en su rostro. Podía sentir la oscuridad en sus venas. La hacía sentir tan bien.

Unos momentos después se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Oh dios que estaba haciendo. Lo soltó en el suelo. Se apartó dándose cuenta de que el hombre estaba vivo, pero apenas. Bonnie se alejó deprisa y se apoyó contra un árbol dándose cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y lloró. Casi mata a un hombre.

Un segundo después, escuchó un sonido. Levantó la vista y vio una figura oscura delante de ella-. Bonnie.

-Kol –Bonnie rápidamente se limpió el rostro.

Kol se agachó-. ¿Qué pasó? Te escuché gritar.

Bonnie no dijo nada. Sabía que el hombre se merecía algo peor, pero la muerte no era una de ellas.

-Nada –dijo Bonnie.

Kol sabía que estaba mintiendo. Podía decirlo por las lágrimas en sus ojos. La miró y pudo ver la marca de una mano en su brazo derecho-. ¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó Kol. Bonnie no quería responderle.

Kol se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó a un hombre estirarse detrás de él y el olor de sangre golpeó su nariz. Se acercó y vio a la pobre excusa de hombre. Miró fijamente a Bonnie-. ¿Te hizo daño?

Bonnie se levantó y se acercó, ero Kol la bloqueó-. Dime –Kol la cogió del hombro. Sus ojos se dilataron.

-Él… él intentó volarme. Yo… yo lo quemé… no pensé que fuera demasiado… ¿está muerto? –la voz de Bonnie se quebró.

Los ojos de Kol se oscurecieron. El hombre no tenía ningún derecho a violar lo que era suyo-. Estás a salvo. Quédate –entonces Kol volvió hacia el hombre y mordió su muñeca-. Sé que no mereces esto, pero creo que nos divertiremos más así –entonces le empujó la muñeca en la boca. Kol se apartó cuando la marca en el cuello del hombre se curó.

-¿Por qué estás aquí fuera? –los ojos de Kol se dilataron.

-Estaba buscando algo de diversión –el hombre se sentó y miró por encima del hombro de Kol. Miró fijamente a Bonnie.

Con rabia, Kol cogió su brazo y lo sacó de sitio. El hombre gritó rodando por el suelo. Los ojos de Kol se oscurecieron-. Respuesta equivocada.

-¿Qué eres?

-Tu peor pesadilla –Kol rompió el cuello del hombre dejándolo en el suelo. Mirando hacia el suelo cogiendo un aparato que cayó del bolsillo del hombre. No tenía ni idea de lo que era. Lo colocó en su bolsillo.

Kol se acercó a Bonnie balanceándose hacia atrás y hacia adelante. Cogió su mano-. Estas a salvo, Bonnie. Nunca dejaré que te pase nada –levantó ala buja y la sujetó en sus brazos.

Hizo que se diera cuenta de que le gusta Bonnie más de lo que creía. Si alguna vez alguien tocaba a su bruja desearían no haber nacido nunca.

**LOR**

-No sé si esto es una buena idea –dijo Stefan.

Damon fulminó con la mirada a su hermano. A veces Stefan era tan estúpido-. Sé que Klaus ira a por nosotros después uno por uno. Necesitas encontrar algo con lo que negociar con él –dijo Damon.

-De verdad crees que Katherine vendrá –dijo Stefan.

-Dijo que vendría –dijo Damon apoyándose contra su coche-. Además, creo que se creyó la historia de que la querías de vuelta.

-Ya veremos –dijo Stefan.

-Lo mejor será que seas un buen actor cuando venga -dijo Damon.

Stefan frunció el ceño hacia Damon. Aunque odiara a su hermano ahora mismo sabía que podía ayudarla cuando lo necesitaba. No quería que hicieran daño a Elena. Aun la amaba a pesar de que le gustara Damon.

Unos momentos después vieron como un coche azul oscuro aparcaba. Katherine salió del coche.

Vieron cómo se acercaba a ellos-. Nunca pensé que estaría de vuelta en este pueblo alejado de la mano de dios –dijo Katherine.

-Ha mejorado –dijo Damon-. Cuando te fuiste.

-Siempre con los comentarios sarcásticos. ¿Nunca te aburres de ti mismo? –dijo Katherine mirando a Stefan.

-Realmente no. Me gusto –dijo Damon.

-Estoy sorprendido de que vinieras –dijo Stefan acercándose a ella y acariciando su mejilla. Como deseaba que esta fuera Elena.

Katherine sonrió-. Estoy más sorprendida de que los originales también se hayan ido.

Stefan sonrió-. Yo también.

-¿Deberíamos irnos? –dijo Katherine, trazando su pecho con la mano-. ¿Tienes tus maletas?

-Si –Stefan se quedó de pie y sonrió cunado de repente vio aparecer a Elijah cerca del coche.

Katherine de repente se sintió mal del estómago. No se había sentido así desde que la encerraron en aquella cueva. Fulminó a Damon con la mirada y sabía en ese momento que la había engañado-. Me engañaste –gruñó Katherine.

-Lo siento, éramos nosotros o tú. Tengo a alguien con quien negociar –Damon rio entre dientes.

Katherine se dio la vuelta y vio a Elijah apoyado en su coche. Su corazón latió fuertemente. Cogió la estaca que tenía en el bolsillo y cogió a Damon.

Stefan le sacó la estaca-. Ni lo pienses.

-Pensé que me amabas .dijo Katherine enfadada.

-No puedo amar a alguien que no tiene corazón –Stefan se alejó.

Katherine lo fulminó con la mirada. Sabía que no tenía que haber vuelto nunca. Katherine corrió. Solo corrió unos cuantos metros cuando estuvo de espaldas al suelo. Elijah estaba de pie delante de ella.

-Te daré una opción Katherine. Puedo borrarte cada momento de tu vida o puedes venir y servirme –dijo Elijah.

Katherine gruñó molesta-. No me convertiré en tu esclava si es a lo que te estas refiriendo.

-Siempre puedo decirle a Klaus sobre esto. Entonces esto arruinaría su felicidad. No creo que sea una buena idea –dijo Elijah.

-Klaus feliz. Es la persona más terrible que hay. No cree en el amor –dijo Katherine-. ¿De que estas hablando?

-Todo el mundo puede amar. Es quererlo o no –dijo Elijah cogiéndola del brazo.

Katherine intentó soltarse, pero Elijah la tenía bien cogida. La atrajo hacia él y tomó su barbilla-. Vendrás conmigo por las buenas. No intentes escapar –dijo Elijah.

Katherine lo siguió complaciente. Había tomado verbena, pero por alguna razón no podía escapar de su compulsión.

-Espero que mantengamos el trato –dijo Damon.

-Por supuesto, intentaré persuadir a Klaus de que no os mate o mate a vuestros amigos –dijo Elijah.

-Queremos a nuestras amigas de vuelta –dijo Stefan.

-A lo que pueda –dijo Elijah.

-No hagas que me arrepienta –dijo Damon.

Elijah sonrió.

**LOR**

Caroline apartó a Klaus-. No puedo… -Caroline corrió hacia la puerta, pero Klaus la atrajo de nuevo.

-Suéltame –dijo Caroline.

-¿Por qué haría eso? –Klaus la levantó y la colocó en la cama-. No hay necesidad de ponerse como una fiera.

-No voy a acostarme contigo –dijo Caroline.

Klaus se echó a reír. La quiere, pero sabe lo que está sintiendo. Puede sentir cada emoción que está sintiendo ella y eso lo enfurece-. No te haré hacer nada que no quieras hace, Caroline.

-Eso es una sorpresa –dijo Caroline, intentando alejarse de su agarre, pero él la sujetó más fuerte.

-No sabes lo que te quiero –dijo Klaus tomando su mandíbula mientras la miraba-. Pero no te tomaré a menos que estés dispuesta.

Caroline se estremeció cuando su mano fue desde su rostro hasta su cuello. No estaba asustada, pero temía rendirse con Tyler. Era la novia de Tyler y de nada más. ¿Por qué Klaus la estaba teniendo? Tenía que ser el estúpido vínculo-. Quiero ir a casa –dijo Caroline.

-¿Por qué? ¿Para qué puedes encontrar alguna forma de romper el vínculo? –dijo Klaus.

-Debería tener el derecho a romper el vínculo si quiero –dijo Caroline.

-Lo siento amor, no tienes elección, pero haremos un trato dijo Klaus sujetándole fuertemente.

-A caso quiero saberlo –dijo Caroline, y estaba aliviada de que Klaus hubiera soltado la mano de su cuello.

-Dejaré que te vayas a tu casa y hagas lo que quiera, si aceptas… casarte conmigo –dijo Klaus.

-¿Qué? –Caroline abrió la boca en shock.

-Estoy seguro de que me escuchaste la primera vez, amor. No creo que tenga que repetirlo –dijo Klaus, apartando un mechón de pelo de su rostro.

Caroline apartó su mano-. Ahora sé que estás loco.

Klaus sonrió satisfecho-. Es tu elección, pero esa será la única forma para que puedas irte de esta casa, amor.

Caroline gruñó-. Si accedo entonces debería poder poner yo también unas reglas.

-¿Y cuáles serían? –dijo Kaus.

-No matar a mis amigos o ningún humano y puedo irme cuando quiera –dijo Caroline.

-A estas alturas no tienes permitido elegir que hacer –dijo Klaus.

-¿Perdona? –dijo Caroline.

-Ya me escuchaste amor. Aunque, una vez que estemos casados podrás hacer lo que quieras- dijo Klaus.

-Eres un gilipollas –Caroline lo apartó de la cama y sonrió satisfecha cuando cayó sobre su trasero. Corrió hacia la puerta.

Klaus gruñó y salió detrás de ella cuando se fue del cuarto. Klaus tuvo la intención de atarla cuando su hermana apareció fuera del cuarto.

-Por fin, pensé ibas a estar ahí para siempre con tu juguete –dijo Rebekah.

-¿Disculpa? –espetó Caroline.

-Pensé que se había librado de ti –dijo Rebekah.

Caroline saltó y la placó contra el suelo. Klaus veía divertido como las dos cayeron al suelo. Caroline intentó estrangular a Rebekah. Los ojos de él se abrieron cuando Caroline lanzó a Rebekah unos centímetros del suelo por el aire y cerca del balcón.

-Caroline –Klaus la miro sorprendido y se preguntó cómo lanzó a Rebekah. Normalmente, nadie era capaz de engañar a Rebekah.

-Me ha cabreado –dijo Caroline.

Klaus se acercó con Caroline siguiéndolo. Cuando se acercó a Rebekah ya estaba de pie.

-Perra –Rebekah la señaló con el dedo-. Pagarás por esto.

-¿Por qué te estas quejando? No es como si pudieras hacerte daño –dijo Caroline.

Los ojos de Rebekah se oscurecieron. Sus manos fueron directamente hacia la rubia bebé vampiro cuando Klaus se colocó de Caroline de ella. Cogió la mano de su hermana.

-Ya basta –gritó Klaus, apartándola-. Rebekah, Caroline es parte de la familia ahora y no toleraré que no la respetes. Muestra un poco de respeto y discúlpate –dijo Klaus.

-No hasta que ella no se disculpe primero –dijo Rebekah.

-¿Por qué debería? –dijo Caroline.

-A menos que quieras que te arranque la cabeza sugiero que te disculpes –dijo Rebekah.

Caroline gruñó

-No tengo tiempo para esto. Vamos Caroline –dijo Klaus, cogiéndole la mano.

Rebekah se fue, quejándose durante todo el camino.

Realmente Caroline no pensaba que era buena idea, pero parecía que no tenía elección. Klaus la arrastró hasta la puerta.

Klaus abrió la puerta y jadeó cuando Kol entró sujetando a Bonnie.

-Kol, ¿qué demonios le hiciste? –dije Caroline.

-Está dormida. Cállate –espetó Kol. Pasó por su lado y la llevó hasta el cuarto de invitados.

Klaus volvió a entrar y vio como volvía hasta donde estaban ellos-. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hiciste, Kol?

Kol se alejó y se sentó en el sofá-. No hice nada. La encontré así.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Caroline sentándose en el sofá.

-La encontré en el bosque. No quería decir que estaba mal así que tuve que usar la compulsión.

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo y con tu familia para usar la compulsión con la gente? No…

-Ya basta Caroline –dijo Klaus. Podía ver la mirada en los ojos de Kol estaba cabreado por algo. Algo debía haberle pasado a la bruja si Kol no estaba de humor- ¿Qué paso Kol?

-Casi la violan.

-¿Qué? –los ojos de Caroline se abrieron mucho-. ¿Quién? –dijo enfadada.

-Una escoria. Bonnie consiguió casi quemarle el cuello. Lo curé y lo maté –dijo Kol-. Encontré esto en su bolsillo.

Klaus tomó el aparato. Gruñó cuando el aparato se deshizo en sus manos.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Kol.

-Ya lo había visto antes. Se supone que no tenía que existir. Detiene todas las formas de magia alrededor de la persona que la lleva. Sabía lo que era Bonnie –dijo Klaus.

-Oh dios, Bonnie estaba indefensa contra él –dijo Caroline.

-¿Tenía alguna marca o algún tatuaje? –peguntó Klaus.

-No lose. Lo dejé en el bosque –dijo Kol.

-¿Dónde? –preguntó Klaus.

-Cerca de la entrada del parque. No muy lejos de aquí –dijo Kol-. ¿Por qué?

-Puede que sea un cazador –dijo Klaus. Aunque sabía que había matado y torturado a otros a lo largo de su vida. Nunca profanaría a una mujer de esa manera. Nunca tuvo que usar la compulsión para que una mujer se acueste con él. Solo tuvo que usar la compulsión con aquellas que gritaban cuando les clavaba los colmillos en el cuello.

Los ojos de Kol se abrieron-. ¿Me estás jodiendo? Si eso es cierto estoy maldito.

-Volveré. Quédate aquí –Klaus fulminó con la mirada a Caroline y después se fue.

Caroline sabía que ese sería el mejor momento para irse, pero Bonnie la necesitaba. No podía dejarla en una casa llena de originales. Entonces si Kol había matado a un cazador entonces seria perseguido y solo dios sabe lo que pasaría después.

Caroline miró fijamente a Kol-. ¿Así que, aun no has visto a un fantasma?

-Para ser un bebé vampiro, hablas mucho –dijo Kol.

-Lo sé.

Unos momentos después, Klaus volvió.

-¿Y bien? –Kol se levantó y lo encaró.

-No es un cazador. Es un hombre lobo.

-¿Qué querrían hacer con un aparato como ese? –preguntó Caroline.

-No lo sé –dijo Klaus-. Voy a tener una pequeña charla con Celeste. Quizás sabe algo.

Caroline vio cómo se iba-. Voy a ver si Bonnie está bien.

Kol se quedó de pie y aliviado de que el hombre no fuera un cazador. Lo que fuera que estuviera pasando se aseguraría de que no hicieran daño a Bonnie nunca más. Se aseguraría de ello.

**LOR**

Katherine Pierce no le temía a muchas cosas. La única cosa que la asustaba era que Klaus la encontrara y la torturara por huir de él. Aun así, aquí estaba encadenada dentro de la celda por confiar demasiado en el amor.

-Suéltame –dijo Katherine mostrando sus colmillos.

-¿Se supone que eso tiene que asustarme Katherine? –preguntó Elijah molesto.

-¿Qué querrías de mí? –dijo Katheriine.

Celeste vio la escena delante de ella-. Le gustas, solo que no sabe cómo decirlo.

Elijah le gruñó.

-¿Quién es ella? –dijo Katherine, divertida al saber que aún le gustaba a Elijah. Quías podía usar eso como una ventaja.

-Celeste es una bruja. Se pasó con Klaus, así que ahora está pagando las consecuencias –dijo Elijah.

-Al menos aun estás viva dijo Katherine.

Si solo supiera, Klaus no podía matarla aunque quisiera. Pensó Celeste.

Elijah tomó el mentón de Katherine y lo sujetó-. ¿Qué debería hacer contigo? Hay demasiadas opciones y mucho tiempo.

Katherine sonrió y decidió utilizar su encantado. Sus manos estaban encadenadas pero sus piernas estaban libres. Movió la pierna derecha y la envolvió en su cintura-. ¿Qué quieres Elijah?

Elijah gruñó. Sabía que estaba jugado con él. No le tomaría el pelo. Soltó la pierna de su cintura-. Tus trucos no funcionaran, Katherine –dijo Elijah alejándose de ella-. Estoy aquí para darte que escojas. ¿Qué será Katherine?

-No dejaré que borres mi memoria. No me daré por vencida –dijo.

-Está bien, entonces borraré tu obsesión con los Salvatore –dijo Elijah.

-No estoy obsesionado con ellos –dijo Katherine molesta-. Y no voy a ser tu esclava personal.

Elijah la fulminó con la mirada. La puerta se abrió sobresaltándolo. Se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Klaus mirándolo fijamente.

-Qué demonios hace ella aquí –dijo Klaus.

Klaus se removió cuando Klaus se acercó a ella.

Elijah lo detuvo-. La encontré y decidí traerla aquí. No la mates.

-No dejaré que se quede aquí, Elijah. Ella arruinó mis planes.

-Tus planes. Tu mataste a mis padre… y todo lo que te importa son tus planes –le espetó Katherine enfadada.

-Aun con la venganza. No te llevará a ningún sitio, amor –dijo Klaus.

-Klaus, piénsalo antes de que hagas algo precipitado –dijo Elijah.

Klaus se echó a reír-. Quieres decir algo así –Klaus corrió pasando por su lado y clavó a Katherine contra la pared. Sus colmillos estaban en su cuello.

Katherine se removió-. No.

Elijah lo apartó-. ¿Qué has hecho?

-¿Me pregunto cuanto durara? –dijo Klaus tomándole el mentón-. Quizás una semana.

-Por favor –suplicó Katherine.

Celeste los miró fijamente-. Eres una vergüenza. Todos vosotros vampiros.

-¿Qué te importa? Ella es un vampiro –dijo Klaus, mirando a Celeste.

Celeste los miró-. No importa lo que sea, no hay razón para hacerla sufrir, monstruo –dijo la bruja.

-Tomó la vida humana de Caroline. Merece algo peor que esto –dijo Klaus.

-Así que eso es por lo que aún estoy viva –dijo Katherine-. Caroline, la chica que tomó tu corazón. Pensé que el amor era una debilidad para ti. No tienes amor, ¿entonces que sientes por ella? –dijo Katherine.

Klaus gruñó-. Debería matarte.

-No dejaré que la mates, hermano –dijo Elijah.

Klaus la soltó-. Porque te importa después de todo lo que nos hizo –gritó Klaus.

-¿No ves la razón por la que ella es cómo es? –dijo Elijah.

-No cambiará Eijah. No te dejes engañar por sus trucos –dijo Klaus.

-¿Estas cambiando? Puedo verlo cuando estas con Caroline -dijo Elijah.

-Es diferente con ella –dijo Klaus.

-¿Lo es?

Klaus gruñó molesto-. Ya basta, no escucharé a nadie más. No mataré a la señorita Katherine. Pero la curaré cuando yo quiera –entonces Klaus se fue.

Katherine estaba cada vez más débil. No podía creer que Klaus le hubiera hecho eso.

Elijah se acercó a Katherine y la tomó de la barbilla. Sus ojos se dilataron. Katherine tragó en seco.

-Olvidarás a los Salvatore y la muerte de tus padres a manos de Klaus. No recordaras nada de esta conversación. Ve a dormir.

Unos momentos después Katherine parpadeó y Elijah la levantó en sus brazos. Solo entonces cerró los ojos.

**LOR**

-Cállate, cachorro. La última vez que te escuchamos. Casi acabamos todos muertos-dijo Damon.

-Si sigues llamándome así te arrancaré la cabeza –dijo Tyler.

-Tyler tranquilízate, sé que etas preocupado por Caroline, pero esto no la traerá aquí –dijo Elena.

Tyler suspiró molesto.

El timbre sonó y Stefan respondió a él. Abrió y se encontró a Klaus de pie en la puerta. Caroline al lado de Klaus.

-Caroline… ¿estás bien? –preguntó Stefan.

-Es mi compañera. ¿Nos dejas entrar? –dijo Klaus.

-De ninguna manera te dejaremos entrar –dijo Damon.

-Si quieres de vuelta a tu bruja entonces nos dejarás entrar –dijo Klaus.

Damon gruñó.

Jeremy y Elena entraron en el salón.

-Déjalos entrar Damon –dijo Jeremy con una estaca en sus manos. Elena cogió la mano de su hermano-. No –dijo Elena.

-Entra –dijo Stefan apartándose hacia un lado.

Klaus sonrió al chico Gilbert-. Controlaría ese temperamento joven Gilbert. No quieres que le pase nada a esa mano.

-Caroline –Elena corrió hacia ella y la envolvió con sus brazos-. ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien –dijo Caroline-. Bonnie necesita nuestra ayuda –susurró.

-¿Por qué, qué pasó? –dijo Elena.

Klaus entró en el salón y Caroline se tensó. Tyler los estaba mirando. Esto no iba a ser bueno.

-¿Caroline? –Tyler se movió hacia delante, pero Klaus se colocó delante de él.

-No estoy aquí para matarte, pero si me provocas quizás tendré que arrancarte el corazón –dijo Klaus.

-No me siento con ganas de limpiarla alfombra, así que si vas a matarnos el uno al otro, por favor salid de mi casa antes –dijo Damon.

Klaus sonrió fríamente. Caroline se puso de pie-. Klaus ni se te ocurra. Prometiste que estábamos aquí para ayudar a Bonnie.

Klaus suspiró molesto. De verdad que quería matar a Damon.

-¿Qué está mal con Bonnie? –dijo Elena.

-La otra noche Bonnie casi fue atacada dijo Caroline.

-Bonnie es la bruja más poderosa que hay. ¿Cómo es eso posible? –dijo Damon.

-El hombre que la atacó era un hombre lobo y tenía un aparato que detiene cualquier poder mágico. Si no fuese por mi hermano Kol, quizás ahora no estaría bien -dijo Klaus.

-¿Cómo sabes que no fue Kol? –preguntó Jeremy.

-Mi hermano puede que se aun asesino, pero no se forzaría sobre una mujer –gruñó Klaus.

Jeremy abrió los ojos-. ¿Dónde está ahora'

-Con Kol.

-No creo que sea buena idea –dijo Elena.

-No tiene opción, amor. Kol está vinculado a la bruja. No le hará daño –sonrió Klaus.

Elena jadeó-. La vinculaste a ese monstruo.

-Todos somos monstruos amor. No finjas que eres indiferente. Muestra algo de respeto –gruñó Klaus.

-Por que deberíamos mostrarte respeto cuando tu loca familia toma lo que no es suyo –dijo Tyler.

-Tyler, no -dijo Caroline.

-No, no pararé. Este pedazo de mierda está arruinando nuestras vidas. Es hora de que se dé cuenta de ello –dijo Tyler.

-Mala idea, cachorro –dijo Damon.

-Mucho –Klaus se movió rápidamente y cogió el cuello de ayer rompiéndolo.

-No –jadeó Caroline.

Klaus lo soltó-. No hace falta ponerse histérica, amor. Se curará en un par de horas.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan gilipollas? ¿Qué está mal contigo? –dijo Caroline.

Klaus le gruñó-. No provoques amor, a menos que quieras que te tumbe y te castigue delante de tus amigos.

El rostro de Caroline se sonrojó-. Gilipollas –murmuró.

-¿Podríamos parar con lo del macho alfa? Está empezado a molestarme –dijo Damon.

Stefan no estaba seguro de lo que pensar y no quería ver esa horrible imagen. Elena no estaba contenta-. ¿Podrimos volver al asunto? ¿Qué está mal con Bonnie?

Klaus se sentó en el sofá cruzando las piernas-. Ahora no hablará. Ni siquiera con Kol. Así que estaba pensando que quizás sus amigos pudieran ayudarla. Así que necesito a Elena, a Jeremy y a Stefan que vengan conmigo.

-Y una mierda –dijo Damon.

-No tienen elección. Si quieren ayudar a Bonnie esta es su oportunidad. Si no, Kol le hará que se olvide –dijo Klaus.

A Damon no le gustaba la idea del todo-. No vas a ir Elena.

-Es mi amiga. Tengo que ayudarla –dijo Elena.

Damon suspiró molesto-. Está bien, yo también voy.

Klaus sonrió-. Muy bien.

-¿Qué hay de Tyler? –preguntó Jeremy,

Klaus se levantó y cogió a Caroline para que dejara de revisar a Tyler-. Se despertará pronto. Vamos amor.

Caroline lo siguió y si tuviera una daga se la clavaria a Klaus en la espalda.

Klaus se rio sabiendo en lo que estaba pensando. La única cosa en su ente era la idea de inclinarla y darle un buen castigo. Había tantas opciones para pensar.

Caroline se estremeció cuando Klaus la miró mientras sale sujetaba el brazo fuertemente. Podía jurar que sus ojos cambiaran a amarillo y parecía como si quisiera tomarla. Caroline lo siguió, pero no pudo evitar pensar en el momento en que su vida nunca volvería a ser la misma.

**¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

**La verdad es que no sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar. Ahora mismo tengo que hacer demasiadas cosas y no tengo tiempo, por eso he querido subir dos capítulos seguidos, pero prometo que en cuanto tenga un hueco me pondré con los fics. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	6. Capítulo 6

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.**_

**CAPÍTULO 6**

-Quiero irme a casa –dijo Bonnie.

Kol se sentó a su lado intentando tranquilizarla-. Bonnie estás a salvo. No dejaré que te ocurra nada.

-Cómo puedo estar a salvo en una casa llena de originales –dijo Bonnie.

-Es más seguro que estar en tu casa –dijo Kol.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-El hombre que te atacó era un hombre lobo. Tenía una especie de aparato que bloqueaba tus poderes. No sabemos si hay más fuera. No puedes irte a casa –dijo Kol.

-¿Qué? Por qué alguien querría hacerme daño –dijo Bonnie.

-No lo sé –dijo Kol-. Mi familia y tus amigos están intentando averiguar quién era el hombre.

-¿Lo mataste? –dijo Bonnie apartándose de él.

-Él casi…

-Puedo arreglármelas sola –dijo Bonnie levantándose.

Kol agarró a la bruja atrayéndola hacia él-. Si, lo maté. Mataría a cualquiera que te hiciera daño. Eres mía y de nadie más, querida –dijo Kol acariciando su mejilla.

-No soy de nadie –dijo Bonnie enfadada.

-Pero te equivocas, mi bruja. Eres mía. Quizás no lo sepas aun, pero lo eres –Bonnie le abofeteó en la cara y cogió su brazo… Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

Kol jadeó, su piel estaba empezando a congelarse. Él la atrajo y la besó. Podía sentir el poder de la bruja abandonándolo mientras su lengua se introducía en la boca de ella-. No luches mi hermosa bruja. Cuanto más te quedes, más te darás cuenta de que estamos destinados a estar juntos.

Bonnie gimió mientras las manos de él rodeaban su cuello. Bonnie no estaba segura de porque lo estaba besando, pero lo estaba haciendo. Quería matarlo, pero algo pudo con ella. No podía explicar lo que era. Era como si la oscuridad la tomará… y extrañamente la confortará.

Kol la acostó en la cama. Sus manos en las de ella, las colocó encima de su cabeza. Recorrió las manos por su cuello y vio el pulso de la vena en su cuello-. No te haré daño.

-¿Que estás haciendo? –preguntó Bonnie.

Los ojos de Kol se dilataron-. No temas. No te haré daño.

Bonnie lo miró fijamente. Su mente empezó entrar en pánico, pero no podía hacer nada. No podía creer que Kol hubiera usado la compulsión con ella. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y sus colmillos crecieron.

Bonnie jadeó cuando sus colmillos estuvieron en su cuello. Sorprendentemente no dolía. Era tierno con ella. Jadeó mientras él le acariciaba su pecho izquierdo. Estaba sorprendida de que no hubiera dolor, solo… No, qué demonios estaba pensando. Odiaba a los vampiros.

Apartó los colmillos de su cuello y la miró-. Nadie te volverá a hacer daño nunca más –dijo Kol, viendo como la marca desaparecía de su cuello en forma de pequeña cicatriz. La marca simbolizaba la marca de los originales. Cualquiera que lo viera sabría que ella estaba tomada y no podía ser tocada.

Él se sentó con ella en sus brazos-. ¿Bonnie?

-¿Qué hiciste? –dijo Bonnie siseando-. ¿Por qué siento…

Kol sonrió-. Necesitas descansar.

-No quiero dormir –dijo Bonnie-. ¿Qué hiciste?

Kol estaba a punto de usar la compulsión con ella otra vez cuando la puerta se abrió-. Podrías tocar la próxima vez –dijo Kol molesto.

Elijah se quedó de pie detrás de él mirando a la bruja en los brazos de Kol-. ¿Te encuentras bien, Señorita Bennett?

-Estoy bien –dijo Bonnie.

-Los amigos de Bonnie están aquí. Ellos querrían verla, Kol.

Kol frunció el ceño. En realidad no quería que se fuera. Bonnie se levantó apresuradamente y corrió hacia la puerta.

-Esto debería ser divertido. Toda la pandilla está aquí –dijo Kol siguiendo a Elijah hasta el salón.

Elena y Caroline corrieron hacia Bonnie-. ¿Bonnie, estás bien? –envolvieron los brazos alrededor de Bonnie.

-Estoy bien. Estoy contenta de veros –dijo Bonnie.

Bonnie se sentó al lado de Elena. Caroline estaba en el otro lado.

Damon y Stefan miraron hacia delante y vieron entrar a Rebekah, Damon suspiró molesto.

-¿Por qué están los Salvatore aquí, y los otros? ¿Son prisioneros otra vez? –preguntó Rebekah.

-Ya quisieras Barbie –dijo Damon.

Rebekah lo fulminó con la mirada y lo ignoró. Se dejó caer en la silla y se sentó al lado de Kol-. ¿Así que, alguien va a contarme que estaba pasando?

Klaus sonrió con suficiencia-. Los traje para ayudar a Bonnie, pero parece que la bruja esta mejor de lo que esperaba –dijo Klaus.

Bonnie fulminó a Kol con la mirada. Se preguntó que le había contado Kol a Klaus-. Estoy bien, ¿qué creéis que está mal conmigo?

-Nada –dijo Kol.

-Cuando Bonnie fue casi atacada, el hombre lobo dejó caer un pequeño aparato circular. Es casi como el invento de los Gilbert, pero este detiene todos los poderes sobrenaturales incluyendo el de las brujas. En los únicos en los que no funciona es en mi familia y en mí. Necesitamos encontrar a la manada a la que pertenecía por si hay algún aparato más –dijo Klaus.

-Genial, en lugar de humanos intentando matarnos, ahora son hombres lobo –dijo Damon molesto.

-En lugar de hacer de vuestras vidas un infierno he decidido que tendremos que trabajar juntos –dijo Klaus.

-En serio –dijo Rebekah-. ¿Por qué no podemos matarlos?

Elijah la miró fijamente.- Rebekah.

-No presiones hermanita. Solo porque estás aburrida no significa que tengas que meterte de por medio –dijo Klaus.

-Podemos clavarte una estaca, entonces no estarás aburrida –murmuró Damon.

-¿Perdona? –dijo Rebekah.

Damon, cállate antes de que te arranque el corazón –dijo Klaus.

-¿Podrías ser menos desalmado? –dijo Caroline.

-Da gracias que es la única cosa que conseguirá –Klaus fulminó a Damon con la mirada. No había olvidado lo que le hizo a Caroline-. He llegado a la conclusión de que debo hacer un trato con todos vosotros.

-Esto debería ser bueno –dijo Rebekah.

-Hacer un trato contigo es como estrecharle la mano al diablo –dijo Damon.

-Bueno, es hacer el trato o haré de la vida de todos tus amigos un infierno, incluyendo la tuya –dijo Klaus.

-¿Cuál es el trato? –preguntó Stefan.

-Podemos olvidar esto, quiero irme a casa –dijo Caroline molesta.

-¿Por qué? Pensé que habías descansado suficiente la otra noche, amor –Klaus sonrió.

-No contigo deslizándote en la habitación y vigilándome las 24 horas los 7 días de la semana –gruño Caroline.

Klaus sonrió satisfecho-. Pero es mi habitación también amor.

-¿Te estás acostando con él? –preguntó Damon.

-No –dijo Caroline molesta.

-¿Estás segura? Porque tener una orgia con un híbrido original de mil años debería ser malo para la salud. Nadie sabe quién se despertará descuartizado –Damon sonrió con suficiencia.

Kol se echó a reír y rodó por el suelo.

-¿De verdad has dicho eso, Damon? –dijo Bonnie.

-Qué imagen mental más horrible –dijo Rebekah.

-Al contrario, normalmente las mujeres con las que me acuesto casi no pueden mantenerse de pie cuando acabo con ellas –dijo Klaus.

-Me pregunto porque será –dijo Damon-. Les rompes la pelvis.

-Por favor, si alguien es el mejor en complacer a una mujer, ciertamente no eres tú –dijo Kol.

-¿Por qué? Porque tú te miras al espejo todo el tiempo –dijo Klaus.

-¿De verdad estoy escuchando a mis hermanos hablar sobre quién es mejor en la cama? –dijo Rebekah molesta.

-Callaros, todos –dijo Elijah-. Dejad de actuar como niños y creced.

Todos lo fulminaron con la mirada, pero no dijeron nada.

-Uau, el hombre habla –dijo Kol.

Elijah gruñó.

-Volviendo a lo que iba a decir. Estoy preparado para dejar a la Doppelgänger y a sus amigos en paz si Caroline cierra el trato conmigo –dijo Klaus.

-¿Qué trato? –preguntó Caroline.

-Mi matrimonio con Caroline –dijo Klaus.

Todos abrieron los ojos.

Caroline fue la primera en hablar-. ¿Estás loco?

-Estaba pensando lo mismo –dijo Damon.

-Te dije que eras mía, Caroline. Estamos unidos y no hay manera de salir de esto. Tú y tus amigos tendréis que aprender a aceptarlo –dijo Klaus.

-No puedes tomar lo que quieres. Así no es como funciona y no es como funciona conmigo –gritó Caroline.

-Si cariño, grita mi nombre –Klaus se rio-. Pero no tan airadamente –añadió mostrando una sonrisa.

Caroline cogió la lámpara más próxima y se la lanzó. Klaus la agarró rápidamente.

Kol se rio-. Creo que alguien necesita unos azotes –Kol esquivó otra lámpara que pasó cerca de su cabeza-. Eso no estuvo bien.

-Caroline, si me lanzas otra cosa, te pondré sobre mis rodillas –se burló Klaus colocando la lámpara.

-¿Qué tenemos doce años? –dijo Damon.

-Si actúas como una cría te trataré como una –dijo Klaus.

-Si te comportas estoy seguro de que Nik hará un trato contigo –bromeó Kol.

-Cállate Kol –dijo Caroline.

-No puedes obligar a Caroline a que te ame. No funciona así –dijo Bonnie.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas, amor –Klaus se adelantó y cogió a Bonnie del brazo dejándola en el centro del cuarto-. ¿Por qué no probamos un pequeño experimento?

Caroline lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras sujetaba a Bonnie-. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Suéltala.

-No voy a hacerle daño, amor. Solo estoy probando una teoría –dijo Klaus.

-Suéltame –dijo Bonnie con los ojos en llamas. Elena se puso de pie, lo mismo que Stefan y Damon.

Kol se colocó de pie delante de Bonnie- Me haría muy feliz que me besaras.

Bonnie lo miro-. ¿A quién estás intentando tomarle el pelo? ¿Por qué querría besarte?

-Porque lo hiciste antes en mi habitación. Ahora no seas tímida –dijo Kol.

Bonnie lo lanzó con su poder. Una sensación oscura crecía dentro de ella.

Rebekah empezó a aburrirse-. Podríamos seguir con lo que sea que vayáis a hacer.

-Tengo una idea mejor –dijo Klaus forzándola a que la mirara-. Quiero que mates a Kol –sus ojos se dilataron.

-¿Podemos sentarnos? Quiero mirar –dijo Damon.

Elena y Stefan lo ignoraron.

-¿Qué? –Kol lo miró fijamente-. ¿Es una broma?

-No, solo es una prueba –dijo Klaus.

Bonnie se dio la vuelta encarando a Kol. Se quedó quieta, congelada como una estatua-. Bonnie.

-No puedo… tú compulsión no funciona conmigo –dijo Bonnie. No entendía como, pero no le afectaba lo que Klaus le decía. No podía matar a Kol y nunca podría. Era como si estuviera enamorada de él o algo así.

-Lo se amor –dijo Klaus sonriendo.

-¿Qué se supone que significa? –pregunta Elena.

-Significa que Bonnie es la compañera de mi hermano Kol –Klaus sonrió-. No puede matar a su compañero.

-No lo soy –dijo Bonnie con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué? –dijo Elena.

Kol sonrió satisfecho-. No hay ninguna razón para negarlo.

-No soy tu compañera –dijo Bonnie.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en el cuello? –preguntó Damon.

-¿Qué? –Bonnie trazó su cuello-. Nada.

-Yo también lo veo. ¿Alguien te mordió? –preguntó Elena.

Kol se rio-. No hay razón para preocuparse por eso amor –Kol apartó las manos de Bonnie del cuello.

Bonnie lo apartó-. ¿Qué hiciste?

-¿Qué? Solo te marqué. No es gran cosa –dijo Kol.

-Quien lo iba a decir que estarías unido a una bruja –dijo Rebekah.

-¿Tú, qué? –dijo Bonnie.

-Solo lo hice para protegerte.

Bonnie lo fulminó con la mirada. Entonces lo golpeó en la cara-. Elena vámonos –Bonnie caminó hacia la puerta.

-Bonnie –Kol fue a cogerla del brazo pero Elijah lo detuvo-. Creo que deberías dejarla marchar. Necesita tiempo para pensar.

-¿Por qué haría eso? –Kol sonrió.

Elijah se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente.

-Deja que la bruja Bennett se vaya. Volverá –dijo Klaus.

-Bien, si a ella se le permite irse entonces a Caroline también –dijo Kol.

Bonnie hizo una mueca y abrió la puerta. Elena y Caroline la siguieron.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, amor? –dijo Klaus.

-Fuera, ni siquiera intentes detenerme –dijo Caroline cerrando la puerta.

Stefan y Damon se miraron entre ellos.

-Pensé que yo tenía problemas posesivos –bromeó Damon-. Al menos no soy un cretino como otros.

-¿Disculpa? –Klaus lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Damon, cállate y vámonos –dijo Stefan cogiéndolo del brazo.

-Creo que Damon debería quedarse. Podemos colgarlo y sacarle…

-No habrá tortura Kol –dijo Elijah.

Kol frunció el ceño.

Klaus se burló-. Vete antes de que te lance a la mazmorra.

-Encantado –dijo Stefan empujando a su hermano hasta la puerta.

Rebekah suspiró-. Vosotros los hombres no sois divertidos. Me voy a comprar.

-Llámanos si nos necesitas –dijo Elijah viendo cómo se marchaba.

-¿Qué eres, un padre ahora? –dijo Kol.

-Soy el único aquí que tiene sentido común –dijo Elijah.

-Solo porque eres aburrido y yo divertido no te convierte en papa pitufo –dijo Kol.

Klaus se echó a reír.

-Cállate Niklaus –Elijah frunció el ceño-. ¿Te importaría explicar porque tú estas unido a una bruja y por qué tú de repente quieres casarte con Caroline?

-Porque quiero. Ya sabes cómo me gustan las brujas –Kol sonrió satisfecho.

-Desafortunadamente lo sé –dijo Elijah.

-Caroline es mi compañera. Debo casarme con ella –dijo Klaus.

-¿Y si Bonnie y Caroline se niegan?

-Caroline no puede negarse a mí. Está vinculada a mí y sabes lo que pasa después –dijo Klaus.

Elijah estaba asombrado-. Estás haciendo esto porque crees en lo encontrar a tu alma gemela. Crees en la leyenda.

-Por supuesto. Encontré a otros que estaban vinculados. Sé que es real. Después de años solo, porque no. No tengo nada que perder –dijo Klaus.

-Excepto tu cabeza –bromeó Kol.

Klaus lo fulminó con la mirada. Entonces encaró a Elijah-. ¿Dónde está la Señorita Katherine?

-Dormida en mi habitación.

-¿Por qué no está en la mazmorra? –dijo Klaus.

-Porque no quiero que esté ahí. No tienes de que preocuparte. No recuerda nada de como asesinaste a su familia o los Salvatore. Está fuera de su vida.

-Uau y pensaste que tomamos medidas drásticas para mantener a las mujeres que queríamos –dijo Kol.

-Era por su seguridad –dijo Elijah-. Además, necesita la cura, no tiene mucho tiempo.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó Kol.

-Klaus la mordió –dijo Elijah con desprecio.

-Debe haber sido en uno de tus cambios de humor otra vez –Kol sonrió.

Klaus suspiró. En realidad no quería curarla. Sabía que si no lo hacia, Elijah intentaría conseguir la cura. Probablemente lo apuñalaría por la espalda-. Está bien.

Elijah lo siguió, subiendo las escaleras hasta la habitación.

Katherine estaba en la cama. Estaba temblando y su piel estaba pálida. Elijah fue hasta el otro lado y se sentó. La ayudó a sentarse-. Katherine, despierta.

Katherine abrió los ojos lentamente-. ¿Qué está mal conmigo? Me siento hambrienta.

-No te preocupes, te sentirás mejor en seguida –dijo Elijah.

-Adelante, amor –Klaus mordió su muñeca y la sujetó hacia ella.

Katherine lo miró por un segundo, entonces tomó su mano y bebió.

Cinco minutos después, Klaus se apartó-. Es suficiente –dijo Klaus levantándose y marchándose de la habitación.

Katherine vio cómo se iba-. ¿Hice algo mal?

-No, estás bien –dijo Elijah colocando una bolsa de sangre en la mesita de noche-. Está teniendo problemas con una chica.

-Ya veo –preguntándose porque Klaus está aquí. No lo había visto en años.

-Me siento mucho mejor ahora –Katherine se acomodó contra él y le rodeó el cuello con el brazo-. Echaba de menos esto.

Elijah sonrió-. ¿Qué es, lo que echabas de menos?

-A ti-. Katherine lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó-. Quédate conmigo.

-Por supuesto.

**LOR**

Caroline, Bonnie y Elena estaban en la mansión de los Salvatore.

Jeremy estaba sentado en el sofá de enfrente con Damon y Stefan.

-No podemos estar aquí más –dijo Damon.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Damon –dijo Stefan-. Deberíamos irnos de Mystic Falls.

-Y si vosotras queréis alguna vez tener una vida normal deberíais huir y no mirar atrás –dijo Damon señalando a Caroline y a Bonnie.

-No puedo dejar mi hogar –dijo Caroline.

-Si no lo haces, te obliga a que te cases con él –dijo Stefan.

-Lo sé, pero no huyo de nadie. Encontraré la manera de librarme de esto –dijo Carolline.

-¿Cómo? –dijo Elena.

-¿En realidad no estaréis pensando en marcharos? –dijo Bonnie.

-Si te quedas, tu vida será un infierno –dijo Damon.

-Tomaré el riesgo –dijo Caroline.

-No creo que estés pensando claramente, Barbie –dijo Damon.

-Estoy con Caroline en esto, Damon. No puedo dejar mi hogar-dijo Elena.

-No, no porque si tengo que atarte y sacarte del pueblo, lo haré –dijo Damon.

-Damon, tiene que tomar sus propias decisiones –dijo Stefan.

-No, nos quedamos y luchamos –dijo Bonnie-. No dejaré mi hogar.

-No creo que eso sea una opción –dijo una voz desde la puerta principal.

-Tyler –Caroline se levantó y se acercó a él. Tyler la abrazó-. Dios, te eché menos.

Caroline tragó saliva. Por alguna razón se sintió raro abrazar a Tyler-. También te eché de menos.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño? –preguntó Tyler.

-No, estoy bien.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí, Caroline. La única oportunidad para nosotros es huir y no mirar atrás –dijo Tyler.

-Por una vez en su vida, tiene razón –dijo Damon.

Caroline no quería irse. Había nacido aquí y su madre estaba aquí-. Si nos vamos, ¿a dónde iríamos?

-No lo sé, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí –dijo Tyler.

-Bueno, lo primero es lo primero, no pueden venir con nosotros hasta que hayan roto el vínculo con los originales- dijo Damon.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –dijo Tyler.

-Caroline y la bruja están vinculadas a un original. La única forma de que no nos encuentren es romper el vínculo –dijo Damon-. Sería inútil huir cuando pueden encontrarnos.

-Bonnie, ¿crees que podrías hacerlo? –pregunto Caroline.

-La última vez que intenté romper el vínculo, Klaus me unió a su idiota hermano Kol –dijo Bonnie.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –preguntó Elena.

-No puedo hacerlo –dijo Bonnie.

-¿Por qué no? –dijo Tyler.

-No lo sé. Es como si hubiera utilizado la compulsión o algo así.

-Es por el vínculo. Una vez vinculada a un original no puedes romperlo –dijo Damon.

-Eso es por lo debió vincularte a su hermano, para que no puedas romper el vínculo entre Klaus y Caroline –dijo Stefan.

-Mierda- dijo Tyler-. ¿Por qué siempre está un paso por delante de nosotros?

-No importa. Tengo planeado irme mañana –dijo Damon.

Elena no estaba segura de ello, pero Damon tenía razón. Klaus podría matarlos si no se marchaban-. Está bien, nos vamos mañana.

-Llamaré a una bruja amiga mía para ayudar a romper el vínculo –dijo Damon-. Estoy seguro de que mañana por la mañana ya estará aquí.

Caroline suspiró.

-Vámonos Caroline –Tyler tomó su mano. Caroline lo siguió saliendo por la puerta y adentrándose en la noche.

**LOR**

Unos momentos más tarde, Caroline estaba en casa de Tyler. Hablando y se sostuvieron el uno al otro. Tyler la besó, pero ella se sintió revuelta por ello. Sabía que era el vínculo. Ella amaba a Tyler. De ninguna forma podría sentir repugnancia por él. Era el vínculo, tenía que serlo.

Caroline se apartó-. Tyler, esta noche no. Solo quiero descansar.

-¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien? –preguntó Tyler.

-Sí, estoy bien. Solo cansada.

-Deseo que pudiéramos irnos mañana. No hay manera de decir que hará ese bastardo –dijo Tyler.

-No pensemos en el que arruinó nuestra vida. Vamos a hablar de otro cosa –dijo Caroline.

-Aun no entiendo porque estás vinculado a él. No tiene sentido que alguien como él esté vinculado a alguien. Es un malvado sin alma.

-Quizás está solo y quiere a alguien en su vida –dijo Caroline deseando no haberlo ducho.

-Sé que le gustas, pero eso no significa que te ama. No siente nada. Mató a sus híbridos sin remordimiento y después a mi… madre –la voz de Tyler se quebró.

-Tyler, está bien –Caroline envolvió los brazos alrededor de él-. Saldremos de ésta.

-Lo quiero muerto, de verdad, Caroline –dijo Tyler.

-Lo sé –dijo Caroline. Sintiéndose mal por él. Primero murió su padre y ahora su madre-. Encontraré la manera.

-No, lo único que podemos hacer es huir –dijo Tyler.

-Pero, por cuento tiempo Tyler –preguntó Caroline.

-No importa. Katherine huyó durante años y nunca la atrapó –dijo Tyler.

-Lo sé –dijo Caroline.

Tyler se acostó en el sofá y la atrajó a él -. Echaba de menos esto.

Caroline sonrió a Tyler. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Tyler se inclinó y tomó su barbilla-. Cásate conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero casarme contigo. Sé que Klaus te está obligando a casarte con él, pero no tienes porque. Si te casaras conmigo entonces quizás… olvide ese estúpido plan.

-No lo sé Tyler –dijo Caroline.

-Podríamos hacerlo ahora mismo. Podríamos ir a las Vegas y…

-Tyler no podemos hacer eso –dijo Caroline.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Tyler.

-Si nos encuentra, te matará si te casas conmigo.

Tyler se sentó. Caroline se levantó de su regazo-. No puedo arriesgarlo.

-Caroline, pero esta podría ser nuestra oportunidad. Quizás podríamos incluso romper el vínculo –dijo Tyler sonriendo.

-Lo dudo –dijo una voz desde la puerta principal.

Tyler se puso de pie en alerta. Caroline también lo hizo.

-Klaus –siseó Tyler mientras se colocaba delante de Caroline protegiéndola.

-¿Cómo entraste?

Klaus sonrió satisfecho-. En esta casa ya no hay ningún propietario humano. Se te debe haber olvidado.

Tyler gruño-. Fuera.

-No tienes el derecho a decirme que hacer, Tyler –se acercó a Tyler y lo cogió de cuello cuando Caroline tiró de Tyler hacia atrás y se colocó delante de él.

-No. Por favor Klaus deja que nos vayamos –dijo Caroline.

-No puedo hacer eso, amor. Ahora, ven conmigo y no pintaré las paredes con su sangre.

Caroline gruñó-. No te atreverás.

-Ahora, me estas amenazando amor. Tendré que castigarte por eso –dijo Klaus.

-No la toques –Tyler se colocó delante de ella, fulminando a Klaus con la mirada.

-¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, amigo? –siseó Klaus.

Caroline podía ver como acabaría aquello y no acabaría bien. Se movió entre ellos y los empujó hacia atrás-. Tyler vete.

-¿Qué, no? –dijo Tyler.

Caroline gruñó. Podría haberlo echado de una patada en el trasero. Estaba intentando salvarlo. Se dio la vuelta y placó a Klaus contra el suelo. Con su mano izquierda sujetaba una daga. Quizás no lo mataría, pero lo paralizaría al menos durante un minuto.

-Estás jugando un juego peligroso, amor –dijo Klaus riéndose.

Caroline fue a apuñalarlo. Se quedó en shock cuando no la detuvo-. Adelante, amor –confundida, Caroline empujó la daga en su pecho. Se arrepintió porque se preocupaba por él. Pero no podía dejar que le hiciera daño a Tyler.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y Tyler tomó su mano, su mano fue a su peho-. Oh Dios.

-¿Caroline, que pasa?

-Mi pecho, me siento como si me hubieran apuñalado –gritó Caroline.

-Debe ser el vínculo. Tenemos que irnos –Tyler la cogió y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Tyler llegó hasta su coche y colocó a Caroline en el asiento pasajero. Tyler corrió hasta el asiento conductor cuando Caroline gritó-. Tyler.

Fue lanzado hacia atrás hasta aterrizar en el suelo. Klaus echó un vistazo al coche y sonrió de manera pecaminosa-. ¿Qué debería hacer contigo?

Caroline abrió la puerta de un empujón haciendo que Klaus cayera al suelo. Caroline corrió hacia Tyler ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo-. ¿Estás bien?

-Si –siseó Tyler frustrado.

-Realmente estás poniendo a prueba mi paciencia, amor –Klaus apareció delante de Caroline cogiéndola del brazo y tirando de ella hacia delante.

-No la toques –Tyler fue hacia su cuello ero fue empujado hacia el suelo.

-No te muevas cariño –los ojos de Klaus se dilataron.

Caroline quería gritar. No podía moverse y él se estaba acercando a Tyler.

Klaus cogió a Tyler por el cuello y le obligó a mirarlo.

-Si vas a matarme, hazlo –dijo Tyler.

Klaus se echó a reír-. La idea de matarte es una idea maravillosa, pero si te mato entonces estaría aburrido y no tendría a nadie a quien torturar. Tengo una idea mejor.

Tyler tembló cuando Klaus lo miró. Sus ojos se dilataron-. Vuelve dentro y ve a tu habitación. Caroline y yo iremos enseguida.

Tyler hizo lo que le dijo. No le hizo sentir mejor que lo hubiera soltado porque le dijo que fuera a su habitación. No estaba seguro de lo que planeaba hacer, pero la mirada en los ojos de Klaus era algo que no quería saber.

Klaus se dio la vuelta hacia Caroline-. Puedes moverte ahora, cariño –Klaus tomó su mano.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo Caroline intentando liberar su brazo.

Klaus se estaba empezó a molestar y sujetó su brazo firmemente-. Vamos a jugar aun juego.

Caroline lo siguió de vuelta a la casa de Tyler y hacia las escaleras. En realidad no quería saber cuál era el juego de Klaus. Estaba empezando a ser siniestro. Todo tipo de pensamientos terroríficos llenaron su mente. ¿Mataría a Tyler y le obligara a mirar? ¿Le haría matar a Tyler? La idea la asustaba.

-No tienes nada de que temer, amor. No voy a matarte a ti ni al cucho –dijo Klaus.

Caroline siguió a Klaus y la metió en la habitación de Tyler. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí?-. Si planeas seducirme delante de Tyler no funcionará.

Klaus se rio-. Que mente más sucia tienes. ¿Eso es lo que quieres que haga?

-No –dijo Caroline, pero su subconsciente decía que sí.

-Siéntate en la cama, amor –dijo Klaus.

Caroline obedeció. No es como si tuviera opción desde que había usado la compulsión con ella. Vio como había utilizado la compulsión con Tyler para que se sentara en la silla que estaba de cara a la cama. Oh dios, sabía lo que estaba haciendo Klaus. ¿Cómo iba a luchar contra él cuando ella quería a Kaus, pero no podía? Tenía que mantenerse concentrada y fuerte. Klaus no podía obligarla. Él sintió lo que ella sentía y él dijo que quería casarse con ella antes de tomarla. Ella tenía que hacer algo.

Klaus no tardó en quitarse la chaqueta y dejarla en el suelo. Se sentó al lado de Caroline.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –a Caroline le recorrió un escalofrío cuando Klaus se sentó a su lado.

-Creo que Tyler necesita una lección para saber lo que es suyo y lo que no –dijo Klaus.

Caroline tragó saliva. No estaba segura de cómo pasó, pero sus labios estaban acariciando los de ella. Entonces él se movió hacia su cuello. Su chaqueta fue arrancada dejándola solo con una camiseta sin mangas.

Caroline intentó apartarse, pero en su lugar gimió. Maldito.

Sus pantalones y su camiseta fueron los siguientes en ser arrancados, dejándola solo con su sujetador y sus bragas-. Maldito, eran nuevos.

Klaus se rio-. Te traeré unos nuevos –entonces tomó un par de esposas y le esposó las mano-. Suéltame.

Klaus la colocó en su regazo. Su ropa interior azul de encaje revestido mostró sus firmes y largas piernas. Él ignoró el deseo de tomarla en ese mismo momento.

-Que demonios –gritó Caorline.

Klaus se echó a reír cuando Tyler le gruñó-. ¿Qué pasa Tyler? ¿Perdiste la voz?

-Deja que me vaya, gilipollas –dijo Caroline molesta porque su trasero estuviera expuesto delante de Klaus y no ayudaba que sus pechos no pararan de salirse de su sujetador-. Levántame.

-No, no hasta que aprendas tu lección.

Caroline saltó cuando Klaus abofeteó su trasero. Maldito-. Para esto.

Klaus se rio-. ¿Crees que debería parar Tyler? Oops, es verdad no puedes hablar.

-Te odio –dijo Caroline. De verdad que iba a pagar por ello-. Para esto.

Klaus se rio-. Diez más.

Caroline siseó enfadada.

Klaus le dio la vuelta y la sentó en su regazo. Los ojos de Klaus se abrieron mientras Caroline los tenia cerrados y su precioso pecho salía de su sujetador expandiéndose ante él. Sonrió-. Apuesto a que tu hermoso trasero está un poco dolorido, ¿verdad, amor?

Caroline abrió los ojos-. Te odio.

-Pero puedo hacer que desaparezca –Klaus sonrió cogiéndola de los brazos y poniéndolos en su cuello. Se sentó en el lado opuesto para que Caroline pudiera ve a Tyler-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Klaus sonrió e hizo que se sentara de rodillas. La empujó hacia delante y llenó de besos su hermoso pecho.

Los ojos de Caroline se abrieron. Estaba intentando no gemir, pero lo hizo. Tyler la estaba mirando. Sabía que Klaus lo estaba haciendo para dejarlo claro. Era bueno con su lengua. Le estaba haciendo cosas que ningún otro hombre le había hecho-. Pppara –gimió Caroline. Cogió su camiseta y deseó que pudiera quitarle la ropa.

-¿Estamos impacientes amor? –Klaus ignoró su suplica y besó el otro pecho.

Caroline jadeó sujetando su cabeza. Maldito-. Pppara.

-Si quieres que me detenga, ¿por qué estás sujetándome, amor?

Caroline empezó a apartarse de él cuando la soltó. Se encontró a si misma acostada sobre su espalda. Klaus sobre ella le arrancó las bragas. Caroline le gruño-. Esas también eran nuevas.

Klaus se rio y sacó un pequeño aparato de su bolsillo. Caroline no podía ver bien lo que era porque lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba gritando de placer. Klaus la miraba. Había usado la compulsión con ella-. Grita mi nombre cariño. No pares hasta que te lo diga.

Klaus se apartó de la cama y rio. Se acercó a Tyler que lo miraba enfadado. Su rostro estaba incluso rojo-. ¿Qué pasa algo? Te comió la lengua el gato.

Tyler gruñó y si pudiera desmembraría a Klaus.

-Klaus –gimió Caroline.

-Es una bonita melodía, ¿verdad, Tyler? –provocó Klaus. Se rio otra vez, entonces encarando a Tyler. Sus ojos se dilataron-. Puedes hablar, pero no puedes moverte.

-Te mataré por esto bastardo enfermo –gritó Tyler.

-Ya sé que soy un bastardo Tyler. No hay necesidad de que me lo digas –dijo Klaus.

Tyler suspiró molesto-. Suelta a Caroline. Sé que estás intentando dejarlo claro.

-No sé si quiero –dijo Klaus viéndolo por un lado.

Tyler gruñó molesto-. ¿Qué quieres? ¿No has hecho ya suficiente?

-No, Tyler. Solo estoy empezando –Klaus se apartó de Tyler hasta Caroline quien estaba gimiendo su nombre. Se rio y trazó suevamente su pierna para sacar el vibrador.

Caroline tenía la visa borrosa. Sintió como la sentaban y la liberaban de las esposas. Abrió los ojos-. ¿Cómo te sientes, amor?

-Tú. ¿Por qué hiciste esto? –espetó Caroline cogiendo su camiseta para cubrir su pecho.

-Quería probarle a Tyler que eres mía y de nadie más. Ahora vístete, nos vamos de aquí –dijo Klaus levantándose.

-Creo que primero me duchare –dijo Caroline.

-Para mí hueles bien –dijo Klaus.

Caroline gruñó-. Suelta a Tyler.

Klaus rio-. Aun intentando decirme que hacer, amor. Estoy seguro de que sabes lo que pasa cuando me desobedece –susurró Klaus.

-Gilipollas –dijo Caroline. Enfadada cogió su ropa y se colocó bien el sujetador. Rápidamente se vistió. Vio como Klaus se acercaba a Tyler.

-Klaus no lo mates –dijo Caroline.

Klaus lo miro-. Puedes irte, pero vas a irte del pueblo y nunca volverás. Si te veo te matará a la primera oportunidad.

-¿Para qué Caroline no deje y… -Tyler enmudeció cuando Klaus lo cogió por el cuello.

-Klaus no… suéltalo –dijo Caroline.

Klaus apretó más. Realmente lo quería muerto. Si lo hacía, sabía que Caroline nunca lo perdonaría. Lo soltó y Tyler cayó al suelo.

-Levántate y vete –gruñó Klaus.

Caroline suspiró-. Deja que me despida.

Klaus suspiró molesto.

Tyler se quedó con los brazos cruzados mirando fijamente a Klaus-. No quiero dejarte, Caroline. Te vas a convertir en algo que no eres.

-Nunca la convertiría en mí. Es perfecta tal y como es –siseó Klaus.

Tyler no se creía nada.

-Tienes que marcharte Tyler. No tienes elección –dijo Caroline. No estaba segura de porque estaba hecha un lio, pero lo estaría si no fuera por el maldito vinculo.

Tyler tomó su mano-. No… puedo dejarte aquí. No lo amas Caroline. No puedo dejarte aquí con él.

-Entonces creo que no tengo elección -dijo Klaus adelantándose un paso.

-No –dijo Caroline-. Amo…amo a Klaus. Lo siento.

-¿Qué?

-Me gusta Klaus.

-No, es el vínculo. No puedes…

-Tyler, vete. Si te quedas morirás. No tienes elección –dijo Caroline.

Tyler rehusaba a creérselo, pero decidió acceder. Un día volvería y acabaría con Klaus. Un día tendría su venganza.

-Adiós Tyler –dijo Caroline.

-Adiós –Tyler se fue.

Caroline vio cómo se marchaba, tristemente-. ¿Estás feliz ahora?

Klaus se quedó detrás de ella-. Por supuesto.

Caroline fue a golpearlo cuando Klaus le dio la vuelta y sujetó su mano.

-Eso no estuvo bien.

-Tú tampoco estuviste bien –dijo Caroline.

Klaus se rio-. Creo que eso es por lo que me gustas. Estás tan llena de vida y de diversión.

Caroline estuvo a punto de abofetearlo, pero sus ojos se dilataron-. Ve a dormir Caroline. Estás a salvo.

Caroline intentó luchar contra la compulsión, pero no pudo. Cayó en sus brazos y la oscuridad se apoderó de ella.


	7. Capítulo 7

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.**_

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Caroline se despertó en mitad de la noche. Estaba acostada intentando recordar lo que había pasado. Se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos.

Klaus estaba tumbado a su lado. Despierto y mirándola.

Recordó lo que hizo Klaus. Caroline casi se cayó de la cama cuando la atrajo hacia él suavemente y le tocó la cara.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, amor? –le preguntó Klaus.

-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó enfadada.

-Estamos unidos y esta es mi casa. Este es tu lugar.

-No quiero estar aquí –dijo Caroline.

-¿Por qué? Caroline, ¿qué pasa?

-Tú eres lo que pasa. Tú me obligaste y te odio por lo que has hecho-. ¿Crees que puedo perdonarte por esto? –gritó Caroline.

-Caroline, por favor… solo le estaba dejando claro a Tyler que eres mía y de nadie más –dijo Klaus levantándose de la cama con solo unos calzoncillos negros.

-No soy de nadie –gruñó.

-Te guste o no tú y yo somos almas gemelas –dijo Klaus.

-Nunca me creeré eso. Después de lo que hiciste eres peor que Damon, no me sorprende que nadie…

Klaus se acercó rápidamente a ella y la cogió de la garganta. Estampándola contra la pared-. Acabas de pasarte, amor –gruñó.

-¿La… verdad… duele, no? –Caroline jadeó en busca de aire-. Suéltame -¿Si la quiere muerta porque no la mata?

Klaus vio como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Sentía sus emociones como una iluminación. Sentía lo que ella sentía. Sabia como se sentía. Sabía lo que le había dicho. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? La soltó sorprendido de haberla lastimarla. Se alejó y huyó de la habitación.

Caroline vio extrañada la rapidez con la que corría. ¿Había herido sus sentimientos? ¿De verdad lo sentía? De todas formas no iba a perdonar a Klaus por esto. Tenía que haber otra manera para acabar con el vínculo o alguna forma de razonar con Klaus. No se iba a casar con Klaus.

Se preguntó si había una forma de detener a Klaus. No podían matarlo, si lo hacían también la matarían a ella. Quizás Celeste sabia de algo para ayudarla. Parecía que la bruja lo odiaba. Estaba más sorprendida de que aun mantuvieran a Celeste encerrada.

Caroline sabía que la única forma de conseguir su libertad era rompiendo el hechizo. Tenía que ir y buscar a Celeste.

Klaus no estaba seguro de lo que le había pasado. Un minuto estaba lleno de rabia y al siguiente quería lastimarla. Era cierto que estaba solo. Tenía a su familia, pero no era suficiente. Quería que alguien lo amara. Alguien que pudiera darle una familia con la que pudiera llenar ese vacío en su corazón.

Klaus dio un trago al vaso de vino. Después lo lanzó al fuego. El vino no calmó su sed. Quería algo más. Quería sangre. Quería descargar su enfado en algo o en alguien.

Klaus se dio la vuelta para ver la puerta abierta. Kol llevaba a dos chicas humanas en cada brazo.

Klaus se lamió los labios y por una vez Kol estaba haciendo algo bien. No quería ir a cazar esa noche-. Kol, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Tenía hambre –dijo Kol.

Klaus suspiró-. ¿Dónde está la bruja?

-En casa. ¿Dónde está Caroline?

-En su habitación –gruñó.

-Problemas en el paraíso –dijo Kol, llevando a las chicas hasta el sofá.

-Supongo que no es tan malo desde que me has traído comida –Klaus vio a la rubia sentada en el sofá. No era Caroline, pero lo haría.

Kol se dio cuenta de la mirada.

-No te preocupes hermano, seré suave con ésta –Klaus se acercó hacia ella y le tomó la mano-. Levántate amor. Quiero mostrarte algo –dijo Klaus.

La rubia se levantó sonriendo. Klaus le tomó la mano y la acercó a él.

Kol rio mientras su hermano la sentaba en la mesa de la cocina e hincó los dientes en el cuello de la chica.

Klaus quería descargar su frustración en ella, pero solo era humana. Probablemente la rompería.

-Dios –dijo Elijah entrando en el cuarto.

Klaus se levantó y puso a la chica de pie.

-No voy a limpiar esa mesa Klaus. Ya he arreglado la que está en el cuarto de huéspedes porque Kol rompió la puerta –dijo con desdeño Elijah.

Kol se rio-. Lo siento hermano. No pude evitarlo.

Klaus se lamió los labios para quitar el rastro de sangre. Cogió la bufanda y la colocó en el cuello de la chica-. Aquí tienes cariño. Tuviste un desafortunado accidente cayendo por las escaleras. Ve a casa y olvídate de nosotros.

Kol frunció el ceño cuando la chica se fue-. Klaus, esa era la cena.

-Me pregunto qué pensaría la bruja si supiera lo que hiciste –sonrió Klaus.

-Lo mismo digo. Pero claro, Caroline ya está cabreada contigo. Me pregunto qué hiciste para enfadarla –dijo Kol.

Elijah se acercó y se sentó en el sofá-. ¿Quiero saberlo?

-Caroline está enfadada porque la castigué –Klaus se sentó en el sofá, notando la mirada de Elijah-. ¿Qué?

-¿La azotaste? –preguntó Kol.

-Cállate Kol. No quiero hablar de ello –dijo Klaus.

Elijah lo vio alejarse y se preguntó que hizo. Podía decir que fuera lo que fuera Niklaus se arrepentía de ello. Quizás tendría que ir a hablar con Caroline de ello.

**LOR**

Caroline se escurrió por el pasillo cuando no hubo moros en la costa, abrió la puerta del sótano y bajó las escaleras. Abrió la puerta lentamente y miró a su alrededor. No había nadie. Entró en las celdas y encontró a Celeste en la celda de la izquierda. Se acercó a ella-. Celeste –susurró.

La bruja se sentó en el catre y la miró-. En que puedo ayudarte, Caroline –la bruja se levantó mirándola.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Con qué? –preguntó Celeste.

-Tengo que encontrar la manera de romper el vínculo, con Klaus. No puedo vivir con él.

-Querida niña, no hay manera de romper el vínculo, especialmente uno con un hibrido. La única forma seria la muerte misma.

-Está bien, eso queda descartado. Tiene que haber alguna forma de tener más poder que él –dijo Caroline en voz alta.

Celeste sonrió-. Oh, pero la hay niña, pero estarías arriesgando el desatar su ira.

-¿Qué es? Haré lo que sea –dijo Caroline.

-Hay una manera en la que puedes ganar control sobre él, desde que estáis vinculados. Tendrás que meterte en su cabeza primero.

-¿Cómo hago eso? –preguntó Caroline.

-Tienes que hacer que se duerma y luego meter un sueño en su cabeza. Entonces hipnotizarlo creyendo que no puede obligar a otros.

-Hipnotizar a un… hibrido. Eso es imposible –dijo Caroline.

-Oh, pero es cierto. Sé que no tienes miedo y que no le temes. Sé que puedes hacerlo.

-Si eso funciona, ¿cómo lo hago para que deje de obligarme? –preguntó Caroline.

-Fácil. Oblígalo a hacer lo que quieras –dijo Celeste.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Caroline.

-Sí, es muy sencillo. Pero primero vas a necesitar saber qué hacer.

Caroline sonrió y escuchó. Si eso funcionaba querría decir que era libre y podría hacer pagar a Klaus por lo que había hecho.

Más tarde, Caroline dejó las mazmorras y subió las escaleras. Se estaba acercando a la puerta cuando ésta se abrió.

Saltó al ver aparecer a Elijah-. Caroline, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Caroline tragó saliva-. Nada.

-Quería hablar contigo –Elijah la llevó hasta el pasillo.

-¿Sobre qué? –preguntó Caroline.

-Escuché que estabas furiosa con mi hermano, Klaus. ¿Ha hecho algo que yo debería saber?

Caroline se sorprendió por su pregunta. Era un vampiro-. ¿Qué te importa?

-Porque Klaus es mi hermano y me importa su felicidad. Sé que puede ser…

-Un gilipollas.

-Ah sí, mi hermano puede ser… es difícil que cambie, pero te ama. Nunca lo había visto así desde que conocimos a Tatia. Sin ti volverá su antiguo yo matando a gente inocente.

-De verdad crees que puede cambiar. Mató a mucha gente. Alejó a Tyler de mí, no sé si lo pueda personar –dijo Caroline.

-Estás vinculada a mi hermano. Además, no sería muy difícil cambiar sus pensamientos –dijo Elijah.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –dijo Caroline.

-Te escuché con Celeste. Se lo que vas a hacer.

Mierda, que iba a hacer ahora.

-Pero no hay razón para preocuparse Caroline. Estaré ahí para ayudare.

-Me estás ayudando. ¿Por qué? –preguntó Caroline

-Porque la familia lo es todo, y quiero que mi hermano cambie –dijo Elijah.

-Como sé que no es ningún truco –dijo Caroline.

-Te doy mi palabra. Nunca rompo una promesa.

Caroline lo miró y supo que nunca rompería una promesa. ¿Debería confiar en él?-. Está bien, confío en ti.

Caroline espero que lo que estuviera haciendo fuera lo correcto.

**LOR**

Klaus se sentó y se preguntó que debería hacer con Caroline. La necesitaba. No quería lastimarla. La quería en sus brazos para siempre. Sabía que lo odiaba por haberla obligado. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Su teléfono sonó interrumpiéndolo. Klaus contestó molesto-. ¿Qué?

-Bueno, hola a ti también-. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? –preguntó Damon sarcásticamente.

-¿Por qué me estás llamando? ¿Quieres que te mate? –dijo Klaus.

-Uau, ¿no hay comentarios sarcásticos hoy?

-Damon, si no me dices que quieres te perseguiré y te arrancaré el corazón –dijo Klaus.

-Está bien, está bien. Encontramos información del hombre lobo que atacó a Bonnie. Parece ser que formaba parte de un clan llamado "Moon-soul". Matan a cualquier ser sobrenatural. Se encuentran en…

-Nueva Orleans, Luisiana –dijo Klaus.

-¿Los conoces? –preguntó Damon.

-Sí, son muy violentos y fuertes más que muchos hombres lobo. Viven en Nueva Orleans, mi protegido se encargara de ello –dijo Klaus.

-¿Tú qué? –preguntó Damon.

-Supongo, que me olvidé de mencionar que poseo Nueva Orleans y que cree su comunidad sobrenatural hace años.

-¿De verdad? ¿Eso hace que seas lord Klaus o algo así?

-Básicamente si –dijo Klaus con una sonrisa-. Si alguna vez decides entrar en mi territorio, quizás quieras pensártelo dos veces.

-Lo recordaré la próxima vez que vaya por ahí –comentó Damon.

-Estoy seguro de que lo harás –Klaus colgó el teléfono molesto.

-¿Qué te ha puesto de este humor? –preguntó Rebekah entrando en el cuarto.

Klaus suspiró molesto-. Nada.

Kol se rio-. Está cabreado porque Caroline está enfadada con él, porque la azotó y…

-Si no te callas, te clavaré una daga –dijo Klaus.

-¿No se te ocurre algo más original? –preguntó Kol.

-¿De verdad fue ese su castigo? ¿Por qué los hombres sois tan bárbaros? –dijo Rebekah-. Si tuviera que castigar a alguien. Lo colgaría de unas cadenas y lo desangraría hasta la muerte.

-No muy creativo hermana. ¿No sabes que los hombres somos superiores a las mujeres? –Kol se rio.

-¿Disculpa? –gruñó Rebekah.

-¿Qué? Es cierto. Klaus está de acuerdo conmigo, ¿verdad hermano?

Rebekah fulminó a Klaus con la mirada.

En realidad Klaus no quería formar parte de eso. Pero también quería molestar a Rebekah-. Depende de quién estés hablando.

-¿Qué se supone que significa? –dijo Rebekah

-Es exactamente lo que ha dicho –dijo Kol-. Los hombres son superiores. ¿Necesitas un audífono?

Los ojos de Rebekah se oscurecieron y saltó encima de él noqueándolo en el suelo. Rebekah lo cogió del pelo y lo golpeó en la cara.

Klaus suspiró mientras veía a Rebekah patear a Kol en sus partes bajas. Se rio cuando Kol siseó.

-Vas a pagar por esto, querida hermana –Kol saltó sobre ella y la apuñaló en el pecho.

-Estúpido. Me has apuñalado –Rebekah se sacó la estaca y se lo clavó a él en el cuello.

Kol se sacó la estaca del cuello e intentó apuñalarla otra vez, pero alguien le sujetó la mano. Kol gruñó al que le sujetó la mano. Lo tenían contra el suelo.

-Ya basta. ¿Qué significa esto? –dijo Elijah.

-Me apuñaló –dijo Rebekah.

-Pateó mis partes –dijo Kol.

Elijah suspiró molestó-. Levantaos los dos. Dejad de actuar como niños y creced.

Rebekah le gruñó.

-Ni se te ocurra pensarlo, Rebekah –dijo Elijah.

-Lo que sea –dijo Rebekah, alejándose.

-Ahora estoy aburrido… ¿alguien quiere ir a cazar? –preguntó Kol.

-No –dijo Klaus.

-Como quieras. De todas formas, creo que voy a ir a ver a mi bruja –dijo Kol.

-El padre de Bonnie está en su casa. Es el nuevo alcalde del pueblo, Kol –dijo Elijah.

-Y, ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo? –preguntó Kol.

-No lo mates. No necesitamos más muertes –dijo Elijah.

-¿Por qué haría eso? –Kol sonrió y salió por la puerta.

-A veces pienso que lo mejor era dejarlo con la daga clavada –murmuró Elijah cogiendo el vaso de vino y colocándolo en la mesita del café-. ¿Necesitas otra copa?

Klaus suspiró molesto-. Sí.

Elijah cogió la botella de vino y sirvió un poco en el vaso de Klaus.

Klaus se lo bebió de golpe. Dejó el vaso y bostezó. ¿Qué demonios? Hacía años que no se sentía cansado. ¿Por qué demonios tenía tanto sueño? Fulminó a Elijah con la mirada-. ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

Elijah dio un paso hacia atrás cuando Klaus se acercó a él-. Es por tu bien hermano.

Klaus hizo una mueca y se lanzó hacia Elijah que lo tiró al suelo.

-No voy a hacerte daño Niklaus. Despertarás en una hora.

-Si estás intentando ponerme en un ataúd, te perseguiré… -Klaus no acabó. Su visión se estaba volviendo borrosa y cayó al suelo dormido.

Elijah lo miraba. Las cosas que hacía por su familia.

**LOR**

Caroline entró lentamente en la habitación de Klaus. Elijah le dijo que esperara ahí. Aun no estaba segura de confiar en él. Era el vampiro más leal que había conocido, pero no significaba que confiara en él. Él y su familia eran los vampiros más fuertes que existían.

Y si le hubiera mentido y Klaus iba a castigarla. Oh dios. No podría soportarlo otra vez. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro cuando se abrió la puerta. Saltó cuando Elijah entró cargando a su hermano. Lo dejó en la cama y después se giró hacia Caroline.

-Tienes una hora. Te dejaré a solas –dijo Elijah.

Caroline vio cómo se iba sorprendida-. Gracias.

-De nada –Elijah se fue y Caroline estuvo aliviado de que hubiera cumplido con su palabra.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró a Klaus. Estaba durmiendo como un bebé. Se veía tan inocente cuando dormía. Que mala suerte que no fuera así cuando estaba despierto. Se tumbó junto a él y suavemente colocó la mano en su frente como hizo Celeste.

Se inclinó hacia delante durante un segundo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba dentro de un sueño. Miró a su alrededor en el cuarto oscuro y se sorprendió al ver que funcionó. De verdad estaba en su sueño. Lo vio de pie pintando. Caroline dio un paso hacia delante y vio como Klaus pintaba. Colocó una mano en su hombro, pero se sorprendió cuando no se dio la vuelta. Incluso lo llamó. No sabía que pasaría.

Miró a su alrededor una vez más para ver cómo se abría una puerta y un niño de no más de cuatro años aparecía corriendo.

-Papi.

Klaus dejó el pincel en la mesa. Se dio la vuelta y cogió al niño, sujetándolo entre sus brazos-. Creces tan rápido –le dijo Klaus al niño.

Caroline estaba sorprendida con lo que estaba viendo e incluso más sorprendida al ver a Klaus feliz. Nunca lo había visto así antes. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero miró al niño. Tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos azules como Klaus. ¿Era su hijo? ¿Era posible?

Caroline no quería ni pensar en quien sería su madre. Se adelantó y colocó una mano en el hombro de Klaus.

-Estás bajo mi hechizo. Nunca me obligarás a mi o ninguna persona a menos que yo te lo diga. No matarás ni beberás de los humanos. No recordarás nada de esto cuando te despiertes.

Caroline cerró los ojos y después los abrió. Estaba de vuelta en la habitación. Respiró profundamente y esperó que hubiera funcionado. Se sentó viendo dormir a Klaus y fue raro verlo dormir, cuando unos momentos atrás lo odiaba.

**LOR**

Bonnie se sentó en el sofá de los Salvatore. Stefan y Damon estaban a su izquierda. Mientras que Elena, la Sheriff Forbes y el padre de Bonnie estaban sentados en el otro lado.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Elena.

-Caroline está atrapada en la mansión con ese Híbrido. No puedo creer que Klaus se haya vinculado a mi hija –dijo la Sheriff enfadada.

-Ese no es el único problema –dijo Damon-. Bonnie también está vinculada.

-¿Qué? –dijo su padre mirándola fijamente-. ¿Estás vinculada a Klaus?

-No, cielos, no –dijo Bonnie-. Estoy vinculada a Kol. El hermano más joven –dijo Bonnie molesta.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –le preguntó su padre.

-Porque no quiero lastimarte. Todos los que vienen a este pueblo mueren. No puedo perderte –dijo Bonnie.

-No lo harás –le dijo su padre-. ¿Qué es todo esto del grupo de hombres lobo?

Damon carraspeó no muy seguro de si debía mencionar el hecho de que Bonnie fue casi atacada un par de días atrás-. Hay un grupo de hombres lobo que viven en Nueva Orleans. Matan a cualquier criatura sobrenatural. Vampiros, híbridos y brujas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué matarían a las brujas? Son humanas –preguntó su padre.

-No lo sé. Klaus conoce al grupo y dijo que se encargaría de ello –dijo Damon.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Stefan.

-Aparentemente, Klaus es el que creó la comunidad sobrenatural en Nueva Orleans. Así que es algo así como un rey –dijo Damon.

Bonnie suspiró molesta-. No importa. Tenemos que encontrarlos, antes de que lastimen a alguien más.

-No podemos –dijo Stefan.

-Que quieres decir con que no podemos –dijo Damon.

-Esos lobos son tan mayores como Klaus. Son fuertes y no podemos contra ellos. Cuando el año pasado fuimos allí, Klaus me contó sobre ellos –dijo Stefan.

-No importa. Quiero a mi hija de vuelta y no dejaré que se quede con ese hibrido –dijo la Sheriff.

-Y tenemos que romper ese vínculo para alejarte del hermano de Klaus.

Bonnie asintió. Pero por alguna razón su corazón decía que no. Debía ser el maldito vínculo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó.

-Quien puede ser hasta hora –pregunto Elena.

-Ya voy yo –dijo Damon poniéndose de pie. Fue hasta la puerta y la abrió. Sus ojos se abrieron y cerró la puerta en la cara del original, pero fue empujada fuertemente hacia atrás, noqueando a Damon.

-Vete de aquí –dijo Damon.

Kol entró con una sonrisa-. Bonita casa y muestra algo de respeto. La próxima vez quizás no tengas corazón –dijo Kol mirándolo de cerca.

Damon gruñó y después se levantó-. ¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Vine a ver a mi bruja –Kol pasó por su lado entrando en el salón. Todo el mundo se tensó mientras entraba. Kol sonrió satisfecho y los miró a todos-. No hay razón para entrar en pánico. No estoy aquí para mataros si esa es la razón por la que vuestros corazones laten como trenes.

Bonnie frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué quieres Kol?

Kol se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado-. Estoy contento de que me preguntes. Vine para verte preciosa.

Bonnie lo fulminó con la mirada y después a su padre que le lanzaba dagas con los ojos a Kol-. Papá, este es Kol. El original con el que estoy atascada –murmuró con los brazos cruzados.

Kol se dio la vuelta hacia el hombre a su derecha-. Hola Sr. Bennett. Es un placer conocerlo. O debería llamarlo suegro.

-¿Disculpa? –dijo el Sr. Bennett.

-Oh, Bonnie no se lo dijo. Estar vinculada a un original es como estar casado. Así que de alguna manera estamos casados –dijo Kol con una sonrisa.

Bonnie cerró los ojos y deseó que el suelo se la tragara.

-Mi hija no tuvo ninguna elección, así que no cuenta –dijo su padre.

-Técnicamente, no tuve elección tampoco. No es que me queje –dijo Kol sonriendo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunté Bonnie.

-Mi hermano obligó a una bruja a hacer un hechizo. No tenía ni idea de que nos uniría.

-¿De verdad? –dijo Bonnie.

-Sí, ¿eso te hace sentir mejor? –preguntó Kol.

-¿Dónde está mi hija? –dijo la Sheriff Forbes.

-En la mansión, pero no se preocupe está bien. Quizás un poco cabreada –dijo Kol.

-¿Por qué estaría Caroline cabreada? –preguntó Stefan.

Kol sonrió. En realidad no debería contarle eso, pero no pudo detenerse-. Porque.

-¿Por qué, qué? –preguntó Elena.

Kol se rio un poco-. Caroline es la única chica que he visto que puede callar a Klaus. Pero debe haber hecho algo mal porque no hablará con él. Quizás la ha azotado o algo.

-¿Qué? –la madre de Caroline abrió los ojos.

-Nada, de que preocuparse Sheriff Forbes. Estoy seguro de que se vengará -dijo Kol riéndose.

-De verdad, ver a Caroline contra el híbrido, debería ser divertido. Vamos Stefan –bromeó Damon.

-¿Damon, estás loco? Conseguirá que se mate –dijo Lena-. Deberíamos ir hasta allí.

-Y una mierda vas a ir –dijo Damon.

-Soy un vampiro ahora, Damon. No necesito tu ayuda –Elena se puso de pie y salió de cuarto.

Damon suspiró levantándose y fue detrás de ella-. ¡Mujeres!

Bonnie puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró molesta cuando Kol la miro. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y tomó su muñeca.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Bonnie.

Kol colocó un brazalete alrededor de su muñeca-. Te traje esto. ¿No te gusta, cariño?

-No quiero tus regalos-. Puedes irte, Kol. Estás empezando a molestarme –dijo Bonnie con voz ronca.

-Ahora, no te gusta mi regalo –dijo Kol.

Bonnie se giró hacia él fulminando a Kol con la mirada-. Deja de darme regalos y de dejarme notas escalofriantes en mi ventana –dijo Bonnie.

-Pensaba que eras el tipo de mujer que prefería mis regalos en lugar de mis avances –dijo Kol.

-Prefiero a un humano –declaró Bonnie.

-Pero cariño, los vampiros son mucho más divertidos. Nunca morimos ni nos marchitamos –sonrió Kol.

Bonnie suspiró-. Es una lástima.

-Creo que deberíamos ir todos –dijo la Sheriff Forbes.

-Bien, algo de entretenimiento esta noche –dijo Kol poniéndose de pie. Se dio cuenta de que el padre de Bonnie seguía fulminándolo con la mirada-. Te veré allí amor –Kol le besó la mano y se fue.

Bonnie vio cómo se iba-. Sé que vas a decir, papá. No lo digas.

Stefan lo siguió y se preguntó si era vena idea o no. La última vez que estuvieron allí, Klaus los encerró a todos.

**LOR**

Klaus abrió los ojos lentamente. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Hizo una mueca mientras recordaba a su hermano Elijah drogarlo. No estaba seguro de que le había puesto en la bebida, pero estaba seguro de que se lo haría pagar. Se sentó y notó que Caroline estaba acostada junto a él. Estaba echa un ovillo en su cama.

La última vez que la vio ella le dijo que lo odiaba. Ahora estaba más que curioso por saber que había hecho Elijah. Klaus colocó a Caroline en su regazo-. Despierta, amor.

-No, dormir –murmuró Caroline con los ojos cerrados.

Klaus se rio. Inclinándose para besarla.

Caroline abrió los ojos cuando sintió los labios de alguien sobre los de ella-. Klaus –lo apartó-. Qué demonios.

-Es bueno ver que estás despierta, amor –dijo Klaus-. Ahora dime como llegué hasta aquí.

-No lo sé. Quizás bebiste demasiado –dijo Caroline.

-No me mientras.

-No te estoy mintiendo. Suéltame –de repente Klaus la soltó y Caroline salió de la habitación-. ¿Caroline?

Klaus se levantó de la cama atónito. Él no la soltó. ¿Cómo se había liberado? Klaus corrió escaleras abajo y corrió hacia el salón-. ¿Caroline?

Miró a su alrededor y vio a Elijah salió del cuarto-. Tú, ¿qué hiciste Elijah?

-Niklaus, al fin despierto por lo que veo –dijo Elijah.

-No estoy de humor para tus comentarios.

-Puse un tranquilizante fuerte en tu bebida. Solo lo hice para ayudar a Caroline.

-¿Me drogaste para ayudar a Caroline con qué? –espetó Klaus enfadado.

-Tu testarudez te destruirá Niklaus –dijo Elijah.

Klaus ya había tenido suficiente de la charla de su hermano. Se lanzó hacia delante, pero alguien lo retuvo. Se dio la vuelta para coger la garganta del intruso cuando vio que solo era Caroline-. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Deja de pelear y de actuar como un niño. Si, le dije a Elijah que te drogara. Lo siento, pero es que eres muy terco. Tenía que tomar las cosas por mi mano –dijo Caroline.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –siseó Klaus.

Caroline sonrió y se preguntó si era cierto. Parecía que Klaus no quería lastimarla. Quizás si intentaba hacer una prueba primero. Lo miró directamente a los ojos-. Siéntate.

-¿Disculpa? –Klaus la fulminó con la mirada y antes de saber que pasaba estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Estaba confundido y de repente furioso-. ¿Qué demonios? Me has obligado. ¿Cómo? –Klaus estaba a punto de levantarse, pero Caroline lo hecho para atrás.

-Siéntate, aún no he terminado –dijo Caroline intentando aguantar la risa. Soltó una risa disimulada sin poder evitarlo-. No puedo creer que haya funcionado.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste? –dijo Klaus. Era un hibrido y la criatura más poderosa. Nadie le quitaba el control. Nadie.

-Celeste me dijo que tenía la habilidad de obligarte puesto que soy tu compañera. Fue muy sencillo –dijo Caroline.

-Es imposible. Mataré a esa bruja por esto –dijo Klaus.

Caroline se rio otra vez.

-Caroline no creo que sea buena idea burlarse de mi hermano. Puede que haga algo irracional –dijo Elijah.

-Quieres decir algo como clavarte una daga –le gruñó Klaus a su hermano.

-No te pongas así. Solo lo hice para vengarme de lo que me habías hecho –dijo Caroline.

-Venganza, estoy sorprendido de que te hayas puesto a mi nivel, amor.

-¿Sientes algún remordimiento? –preguntó Caroline. Él suspiró molesto cuando no respondió. Ella se sentó delante de él en la mesa. Elijah estaba a su lado. Si iba sacarle respuestas, esa sería la manera. Miró fijamente sus ojos azules y brillantes.

-Ni se te ocurra, amor –gruño Klaus.

-¿Dime sientes algún remordiendo? –Caroline obligó a Klaus. Podía verlo y sentirlo. Estaba enfadado, pero ahora sabía lo que sentía-. Dime.

-A veces, muchas veces lo apartó y lo encierro. Cuando eres tan mayor como yo, aprendes a adaptarte y a conseguir lo que quieres –dijo Klaus.

-¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Te importo o solo soy otra cosa para llenar tu corazón? Estuve en tu sueño y vi…

-No –le gruñó Klaus.

Caroline se dio cuenta de que no era un recuerdo o una visión. Era el subconsciente de Klaus. Estaba viendo lo que Klaus quería. Él quería una familia que no podía tener.

Elijah miraba y se preguntaba que podría ser tan importante que su hermano no quería que lo dijera-. No tienes por qué seguir haciendo esto, Niklaus. Somos hermanos –dijo Elijah-. Puedes contarme.

-Tengo una reputación que mantener. No dejaré que un…

-Amor… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando eso es lo único que quieres? Te lo niegas a ti mismo –dijo Caroline.

-Cállate –dijo Klaus-. El amor es una debilidad…

-Estás mintiendo. Dime la verdad –Caroline se levantó y estuvo a su lado en unos segundos. Lo miró fijamente.

-Estás poniendo a prueba mis límites, amor. Déjame ir y olvidaré lo que pasó –dijo Klaus.

-¿Si lo hago, que me harás, matarme? –preguntó Caroline.

-No, nunca podría matarte.

-Demuéstralo entonces-dijo Caroline. Sabía que Klaus no la lastimaría, pero tenía que saber que era cierto. ¿Klaus la amaba? ¿De verdad sentía amor?-. Ya no estás obligado y estás libre –dijo Caroline.

Klaus gruñó. No era un hibrido muy feliz, pero no puedo evitar que la furia lo invadiera. Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y tuvo a Caroline tumbada en la mesa. La tenía atrapada por ambos lados de la mesa. Sus manos estaban sujetas por las de Klaus.

-¿Klaus, qué crees que estás haciendo? –dijo Elijah levantándose y vigilando a su hermano.

-Algo que debería haber hecho hace tiempo –Klaus se inclinó y miró a Caroline.

Caroline no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero la forma en la que la estaba mirando parecía como si quisiera complacerla. Pero ahora sus ojos estaban oscuros, las venas empezaron a formarse debajo de sus ojos. Entonces lo más inesperado sucedió. Klaus la besó.

Elijah carraspeó-. Creo que es hora de que me vaya –se fue del cuarto.

Caroline se sorprendió de que Klaus la besara. Quería apartarse, pero estaba atrapada y perdida en sus brazos. Klaus liberó su boca y Caroline se sorprendió de lo bien que besaba. Caroline aun seguía tumbada en la mesa con las piernas colgando a cada lado de Klaus. Se preguntó cómo sería si la tomara en la mesa-. Espera… ¿qué estaba pensado?

-Estoy seguro de que sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta, amor. No eres un capricho para mí. Eres mi compañera, una droga de la que no puedo estar alejado. No importa lo que intente no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. Estamos juntos para siempre y voy a encargarme de que me ames sin importar el tiempo que me lleve –Klaus la cogió de los brazos acercándola.

Su cara estaba tan cerca de la de ella que Caroline se alegraba de que no pudiera respirar.

-No puedes huir del destino, amor. No funcionará –Klaus se inclinó y sopló suavemente en su cuello-. Te amo… aunque tú me odies.

Se apartó y Caroline se sorprendió de que la soltara. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo estuvieron parados mirándose el uno al otro. Estaba perpleja sin saber que decir.

Klaus sonrió y la tomó suavemente de la barbilla-. Cuando estés lista, tomaré tu oferta de sexo hibrido caliente –entonces la soltó. Para su horror Kol entró en ese momento.

-Hola, cariño –Kol los miraba a los dos-. ¿Me perdí algo?

Klaus gruñó molesto mientras ayudaba a Caroline a levantarse de la mesa.

-¿Qué es eso de sexo hibrido caliente? –bromeó.

Klaus gruñó-. Cállate, Kol. ¿Qué quieres?

-Traje a toda la banda. Hay gente que quiere verte –Kol se fue del.

Caroline suspiró. Tenía la sensación de que solo era el comienzo para intentar ayudar a Klaus.


	8. Capítulo 8

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.**_

**CAPÍTULO 8**

-Tierra llamando a Caroline –Elena movió la mano delante de su cara.

-Huh, nada. Solo estaba pensando –dijo Caroline.

-¿Caroline estás bien? –preguntó su madre, mirándola con preocupación.

-Estoy bien –dijo Caroline.

-¿Qué le pasa? Parece que se ha quedado mudo –Damon señaló al híbrido.

Klaus le gruñó-. Caroline, mi vida libérame antes de que haga algo drástico.

Caroline frunció el ceño-. No, hasta que prometas dejarme marchar y no lastimes a mis amigos.

-Espera, estoy perdido –dijo Stefan.

-Desde que Caroline y Klaus están vinculados, ella encontró la manera de usar la compulsión con Niklaus –dijo Elijah con una sonrisa.

-Esto no es gracioso, hermano. Tan pronto como sea libre, pagarás por esto también –dijo Klaus.

Damon se rio-. Tú, la Barbie rubia has usando la compulsión con el gran y malvado híbrido. Vaya, estoy conmocionado. Eso significa que puedo matarlo.

-Como no te calles, te arrancaré…

-Basta de amenazas, Klaus. Discúlpate con él –le dijo Caroline a Klaus.

-No me disculparé con el hombre que hizo de tu vida humana un infierno –siseó Klaus.

-Ya no soy ese hombre –dijo Damon.

-En una cosa te equivocas, amigo. No eres un hombre. Eres monstruo como el resto de nosotros –dijo Klaus.

-¿Eso es lo que soy? –dijo Caroline con los brazos cruzados.

-De todas las personas que hay aquí, eres la única que no es un monstruo -dijo Klaus.

-Eso es lo que te dices todos los días a ti mismo –dijo Caroline. Podía sentir sus emociones y le hacía sentir triste por como él se sentía. Sabía que se preocupaba por ella. Sabía que era malvado, pero con todos esos sentimientos que seguía teniendo, le hacían querer ayudarlo.

-No eres un monstruo, Klaus. Solo haces creer a los demás eso para ser superior. No sientes nada porque no dejas entrar a la gente y una vez lo haces, lastimas a la gente que se preocupa por ti.

Elena estaba sorprendida. Nunca antes había escuchado hablar a Caroline sobre nadie de esa manera. Parecía como si Caroline conociera de verdad a Klaus.

Klaus abrió los ojos ante las palabras que salieron de su boca. El cuarto estaba en silencio y no sabía que pensar exactamente. Quería gritar, chillar y negar lo que era cierto, pero sabía que era una mentira. Se negaba a ser un cobarde o algo menos a lo que era, especialmente delante de los Salvatore y de la bruja. Él era un híbrido y uno poderoso. Se negaba a admitir sus sentimientos ante sus enemigos. Se puso de pie y antes de que Caroline pudiera detenerlo corrió hacia Damon y le partió el cuello.

-Klaus –gritó Caroline-. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Stefan y Elena se arrodillaron para ver a Damon.

-Se lo merecía y lo sabes. Hizo de tu vida un infierno –dijo Klaus.

-Y tú estás haciendo de mi vida un infierno –dijo Caroline.

-Nunca te he lastimado físicamente –dijo Klaus levantándose y apareciendo delante de ella no muy feliz.

-Ser lastimada emocionalmente es lo mismo –dijo Caroline enfadada.

Kol se rio-. Esto es tan malo como ver una telenovela. ¿Por qué no saltáis los unos encima de los otros? Puedo sentir la tensión y está empezando a aburrirme.

-Cállate, Kol –espetó Caroline-. Y tú, siéntate. No he acabado contigo.

Klaus siseó mientras intentaba luchar contra la compulsión de su compañera. No sería obligado por amor. Klaus dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pero se detuvo. Estaba luchando. No dejaría que le controlara-. Libérame en este instante Caroline antes de que haga algo malo.

-No harás nada de eso –dijo Caroline.

-Caroline, creo que lo mejor sería que lo liberarás –dijo la Sheriff Forbes.

Caroline rodó los ojos.

-¿Podrías ayudarme un poco Rebekah? –espetó Klaus.

-¿Por qué haría eso? Esto es bastante gracioso –dijo Rebekah divertida.

-Deja de luchar y confía en mí –dijo Caroline.

-No, soy el híbrido y no me dirás lo que tengo que hacer –dijo Klaus.

-Eres la persona más testaruda que he conocido –dijo Caroline.

Kol se rio otra vez. Ahora sujetaba el móvil y empezó a grabarlos-. Esto es mejor que ver una telenovela.

-No me digas que no te lo advertí –dijo Klaus de repente transformándose en un lobo ante sus ojos.

La Sheriff Forbes y el padre de Bonnie se pusieron en pie con el pánico visible en sus ojos. Sacando sus armas.

-Eso no lo lastimará y solo lo cabreareis más –dijo Rebekah mirando al alcalde y a la Sheriff.

-Mierda –Damon se despertó para ver a un gran lobo negro mirándolo.

-No, Klaus no –dijo Caroline empujando a Damon hacia el sofá-. No te perdonaré si lo matas.

El gran lobo negro gruñó y salió corriendo de la casa.

-Que he hecho –dijo Caroline-. Probablemente va a matar a alguien.

-Quieres decir a todo el pueblo –dijo Damon.

-Mi hermano ha tenido berrinches peores que éste, Señora Forbes. Lo encontraré, no debería ser muy difícil –dijo Elijah.

El grupo vio como el original mayor se iba dejándolos a solas con Rebekah y Kol. Caroline sabía que Kol haría algo estúpido.

-Lo ves te dije que saltarás sobre Klaus cuando tuviste la oportunidad –bromeó Kol.

Caroline siseó-. Cállate. No me gusta Klaus.

-¿Qué era eso de tener sexo híbrido con Klaus? –preguntó Kol.

Todos abrieron los ojos y algunos jadearon. Damon se rio pero su madre no se veía muy contenta.

Caroline se recordó a si misma que tenía que matar a Kol cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Su madre probablemente nunca lo dejaría pasar.

**LOR**

Klaus gruñó mientras corría más rápido por el bosque. Sus grandes patas hacían un suave sonido mientras golpeaba el suelo del bosque.

Los oscuros árboles pasaban por su lado y la luna brillaba intensamente en el cielo oscuro. Su oído buscaba cualquier signo o movimiento cerca de él y sus ojos oscuros miraban fijamente a la oscuridad.

Estaba buscando una presa. Esa fue una de las razones por las que se fue. No quería quedarse porque temía lastimar a Caroline. Ahora mismo estaba tan cabreado. Todo lo que quería hacer era hincar el diente en la víctima más cercana que pudiera encontrar.

De repente se detuvo cuando llegó a un estanque que estaba a su izquierda. La luz de la luna iluminando el centro del claro. Sus ojos se dilataron mientras miraba a su alrededor. De repente escuchó un pequeño grito delante de él.

Klaus mostró sus colmillos de híbrido y caminó lentamente cerca del claro hacia los árboles. Siguió caminando hasta que vio a otro lobo gruñendo y rugiendo hacia algo en un árbol. Klaus miró hacia arriba para ver a una chica joven no más de catorce años intentando escalar hasta la parte más alta del árbol. Podía oler el miedo de la chica. Era embriagador. Klaus vio como el tonto lobo intentaba saltar hacia una de las ramas más bajas. Como si pudiera sostenerlo. ¿Qué esperaba el lobo? Klaus gruño irritado. Más que eso, quería una pelea. No le importaba con quien fuera.

El lobo se dio la vuelta para ver a Klaus. Klaus corrió y se quedó delante del lobo en cuestión de segundos. El lobo gris le gruñó. El lobo probablemente estaría pensando que le iba a quitar la comida, pero se dio cuenta de que solo era la mitad de eso. Notó la marca en la cara del lobo debajo de sus ojos derecho. Sabía que era un símbolo, era un clan llamado "Moon-Soul". Sabía que el clan no solo buscaba comida, especialmente en luna llena. Estaban buscando victimas para sacrificar.

Klaus arremetió contra él, pero se detuvo cuando una rama de árbol se rompió cerca de él. La chica joven cayó al suelo. El lobo gris se dio la vuelta y se lanzó hacia la atemorizada chica. Klaus nunca había visto a nadie tan espantado como ella. Era joven y por alguna razón no quería sentir como la lastimaba.

A Klaus le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que el lobo gris tenia los dientes en el cuello de la chica. Klaus saltó y apartó al lobo gris de la chica. Klaus atacó al lobo.

-Niklaus.

Klaus se dio la vuelta con la sangre cubriendo su pelaje. Gruñó molesto, pero estaba contento de que Caroline no hubiera ido a buscarlo. Klaus se transformó y Elijah le acercó un par de pantalones y una camisa-. Gracias, hermano.

-Ni me lo menciones. Espero que se te haya pasado tu pequeño berrinche –dijo Elijah.

Klaus gruñó molesto-. No intentes ponerme a prueba, especialmente después de lo que hiciste, aliándote con ella y dejando que se salga con la suya.

-Es tu compañera. Si quieres que te ame, no estás haciendo un buen trabajo –dijo Elijah.

Klaus estaba a punto de gritarle cuando escuchó un susurro.

Elijah miró a su alrededor y localizó a la joven chica entre los árboles intentando gatear para alejarse. Elijah apareció delante de ella y la chica gritó-. No, shh todo irá bien –Elijah le cogió la cara suavemente y sus ojos se dilataron-. Te pondrás bien, no voy a lastimarte.

Klaus se colocó de pie a su lado-. Parece que tienes un horrible corte, amor –Klaus mordió su muñeca y la acercó a la boca de la chica-. Eso es.

Klaus sonrió y Elijah no estaba seguro de que pensar. Pensó que iba a matar a la pobre chica. Quizás Caroline lo estaba cambiando.

Klaus la soltó y la herida en su cuello desapreció-. Ve a casa y no recuerdes nada de esto.

La chica asintió y corrió para salir del bosque.

-¿Te sientes mejor hermano? –dijo Elijah.

-Un poco, pero encontré a otro miembro del clan "Moon-soul". Tenemos que atrapar a uno y descubrir que están haciendo aquí –dijo Klaus.

-¿Qué sugieres? –preguntó Elijah.

-Que encontremos a alguien que haga de anzuelo–dijo Klaus.

-¿A quién sugerirías para eso? –preguntó Elijah.

Klaus sonrió.

**LOR**

-Cállate, Kol –Caroline estaba a punto de arrancarle el corazón.

-¿Qué? Solo estaba diciendo la verdad sobre lo que escuché. Además me estaba preguntando como funcionaba eso si él es un lobo y tú…

-Eww, deja de ser un asqueroso Kol –espetó Rebekah.

-Si, por favor detente antes de que te mate –espetó Caroline-. ¿Habéis visto a Tyler? –le preguntó a su madre.

-No. ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo? –preguntó su madre.

Caroline tragó en seco. No le contaría a su madre el horrible incidente con Tyler y Klaus. Quería olvidarlo como si nunca hubiera ocurrido-. No creo que vaya a volver por un tiempo. Klaus le obligó a que se marchara.

-Oh cielo –su madre la acercó para abrazarla.

-Creo que todos deberíamos salir de aquí -dijo Bonnie.

-¿Por qué querrías hacer eso? –dijo Kol apareciendo delante de ella-. Todos podéis quedaros aquí. Tenemos espacio suficiente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Para qué puedas matarnos mientras dormimos? –dijo Damon.

-Quizás a ti, pero tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar –Kol corrió hacia la radio y la encendió.

Kol se acercó a Bonnie y le tomó la mano-. ¿Me concedes este baile?

Bonnie frunció el ceño-. No.

-Si –dijo Kol.

-No –dijo Bonnie lo lanzó contra el suelo. Se sentó molesta mientras su padre fulminaba con la mirada a Kol.

Kol se dio cuenta de eso así que se sentó al lado de Bonnie-. Supongo que merecía eso.

Bonnie no entendía porque estaba vinculada al original más loco de todos.

-¿Por qué te gusta mi hija? Hay muchas más chicas entre las que puedes escoger –preguntó el padre de Bonnie.

-Como dije antes, no fue mi elección, pero me alegro que sea así. Me gusta su hija porque es desafiante y captó mi interés –dijo Kol.

Su padre suspiró molesto-. No le gustas así que sugiero que encuentres a alguien más.

Kol lo miró fijamente molesto. A Bonnie no le gustaba la mirada que le estaba dando a su padre-. Ni se te ocurra Kol.

-Pensaba que podíamos pasar un buen rato –dijo Kol.

La puerta se abrió y Caroline miró hacia él. Klaus la fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada.

-Encontré a otro miembro del "Moon-soul". Están en el pueblo buscando sacrificios.

-Parece divertido –dijo Damon-. ¿Cuándo iremos de caza?

-Me alegro de que aceptes la oferta, Damon. Estaba pensando en que serias el anzuelo perfecto –dijo Klaus.

-¿Qué? –dijo Damon.

-Prepárate mañana por la noche, ahora todo el mundo fuera de mi casa –dijo Klaus saliendo del cuarto de estar.

-Eso es una buena señal. No ha matado a nadie aun -dijo Damon.

Elena rodó los ojos-. Vámonos.

Todos se levantaron y se fueron excepto Caroline que decidió quedarse. No quería que Klaus se volviera loco y fuera a por sus amigos.

Kol y Rebekah también se marcharon de la casa.

-Caroline –su madre se puso de pie a su lado.

-Estaré bien. Estoy segura –dijo Caroline. La abrazó y vio cómo se fue. Elijah cerró la puerta y volvió hacia la casa.

Caroline se quedó de pie hasta que escuchó un grito. Corrió buscando para ver de dónde provenía el sonido. Abrió la puerta y vio a Klaus sacudiendo a Celeste. Caroline corrió hacia él y lo apartó de la bruja.

Celeste cayó al suelo jadeando en busca de aire.

Klaus gruñó a Caroline-. No me has dejado otra opción –Klaus corrió hacia la celda y arrastró a Celeste-. Quiero que rompas la compulsión que Caroline me ha puesto permanentemente.

-No puedo -dijo Celeste.

-No me mientras –gruñó Klaus cogiéndole del brazo-. Sé que es posible y si no lo haces, mataré a tu hermana.

-No, por favor –dijo Celeste.

-Klaus detente. ¿No ves que lo que estás haciendo está mal? –gritó Caroline.

-Entonces hazlo, Celeste.

Con las lágrimas cayendo por su cara, Celeste pronunció unas palabras que causaron que las velas se encendieran.

Caroline quería detenerla, pero Klaus la cogió sujetándola por los brazos-. Te quedarás aquí y no te moverás.

Caroline frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse. El hechizo funcionó. Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con Celeste que casi no podía mantenerse de pie.

Klaus bajó la mirada hacia Celeste, cogiéndola del brazo y levantándola.

-Klaus, por favor no. Solo estaba haciendo lo que le pedí que hiciera –dijo Caroline.

Klaus se quedó de pie decidiendo si matar o no a la bruja. Miró a Caroline que le estaba suplicando que no lo hiciera. Soltó a Celeste dejando que cayera al suelo.

-Este es tu último aviso Celeste. No me decepciones otra vez –Klaus tomó a Caroline de la mano-. Vámonos, amor. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Caroline no dijo nada mientras subía las escaleras hasta su habitación. Él la soltó-. Si es así como intentas enamorarme. Entonces intenta otra cosa. Tu falso encanto no va a funcionar.

Caroline no lo vio venir cuando Klaus corrió hacia ella tomándola del cuello. La sujetó contra la pared mientras Caroline intentaba respirar. Caroline lo miró fijamente a sus ojos azules violentos y cegados por la furia.

-Te estoy advirtiendo, amor. Si no te callas puede que utilice la compulsión para que te despidas de tus emociones –siseó Klaus.

-No te atreverías –jadeó Caroline de repente cayendo al suelo.

-¿Estás intentando ponerme a prueba, un bebé vampiro? –Klaus se acercó a ella mientras se ponía de pie contra la pared. Le sujetó los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

-No lo hagas –dijo Caroline asustada.

Klaus besó suavemente su cuello y su cara-. No, no lo haré, porque eres mi luz. Sin ti solo habría oscuridad. Pero hay peores cosas que puedo hacer.

Caroline jadeó cuando él presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella-. Pero eso no significa que no consiga lo que quiero –presionó sus labios contra los de ella. Klaus introdujo su lengua y la besó desesperadamente. Ella abrió los ojos mientras él presionaba más su cuerpo contra el de ella. Le soltó la muñeca y la tomó de la cara. Caroline luchó por ser dominante, pero se dio por vencida y se perdió en el beso. Su agarre sobre ella era poderoso y quedó cautivada completamente. Ella jadeó en busca de aire cuando él le mordió el cuello-. Detente.

-¿Por qué? Te gusta cuando te muerdo. Puedo sentirlo –dijo Klaus dejando un rastro de besos por su cuello.

Caroline podía sentir como el veneno atravesaba su piel. Su vista empezó a nublarse-. Por favor suéltame –no podía amar a un hombre como ese. Él podía cambiar si quisiera, pero ella ya no estaba tan segura. Su pulso se aceleró cuando él acarició y succionó su garganta. Él se apartó y lo siguiente que ella sintió fue su sangre gotear por su boca. Sujetó su muñeca y bebió durante un minuto.

-Es suficiente amor –Klaus la cogió y la sentó en su mesa-. Te sientes bien amor.

-Gilipollas –dijo Caroline.

Klaus se rio-. Debería castigarte por eso, pero tengo una idea mejor –la cogió de las piernas e hizo que rodeara su cintura y la acercó-. Antes de que nos vincularan, me di cuenta de que era lo que hizo que volviera a ti. Desde que te di mi sangre no podía sacarte de mi mente.

-Qué suerte para ti, porque yo no siento lo mismo –dijo Caroline.

-No me mientas –Klaus le cogió la cara y sus ojos se dilataron-. Dime la verdad amor.

-Está bien, me sentía obligada por ti. Me gustabas, pero siempre lo arruinabas cuando matabas a alguien –dijo Caroline.

-Y no importaba lo que hiciera, no podía olvidarte-. ¿Tú puedes amor? –ronroneó Klaus cruelmente mientras trazaba su cuello y su brazo con la mano.

De ninguna forma admitiría eso delante de él. Además, estaba empezando a cabrearla. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y sus colmillos crecieron. Ella gruñó y lo empujó contra el suelo. Pasó por su lado molesta-. Cállate –Caroline fue hasta la puerta pero Klaus la detuvo. Sus ojos eran negros y dorados y ella se tensó preguntándose que vendría después.

-No te alejes de mí –gruñó.

-No intentes que sea alguien que no soy –gruñó también Caroline.

-No tengo que hacer nada. Está en tu sangre. Solo te lo estás negando a ti misma, amor –dijo Klaus.

-Cállate –dijo Caroline.

-Oblígame –gruñó Klaus.

Caroline lo miró. Parecía como si se estuvieran alejando. Los ojos de Klaus aun eran homicidas y Caroline quiso encontrar una estaca y clavársela. Caroline saltó y Klaus se apartó. La cogió de la cintura y la puso contra el suelo.

Klaus la besó y la rubia gimió desde el fondo de su garganta. Movió la cabeza, pero Klaus le sujetó la mandíbula para profundizar el beso. Él se movió unas cuantas veces haciendo que gimiera. Lo odiaba.

Klaus bajó la mirada hacia su compañera que estaba acostada debajo de él. Llevaba puesto un vestido amarillo. Subió las manos hasta que alcanzó su cuello y la cuerda que sujetaba su vestido-. Esta es tu oportunidad para detenerme amor antes de que te de placer aquí mismo en el suelo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Klaus gruñó molesta.

-¿Es así como tienes sexo con tu compañera? Siempre pensé que sería al estilo perrito –dijo Kol apoyándose en la puerta.

Caroline se sonrojó, pero nadie pareció darse cuenta porque Klaus salió de encima de ella y derribó a Kol. Caroline se sentó aliviada. Lo que fuera que la poseyó a hacer eso fue estúpido. Se alegraba de que le hubiera detenido de cometer un gran error.

Aunque en el fondo de su mente se preguntaba cómo habría sido si hubiera tenido la oportunidad con Klaus. No podía dejar ni siquiera que su mente pensara en ello. Él era su enemigo. ¿En que estaba pensando?

**LOR**

Katherine estaba limpiando la habitación cuando escuchó un ruido en el pasillo. Con un vestido morado puesto abrió la puerta y miró hacia el pasillo. Cuatro puertas más abajo vio a Klaus derribar a su hermano pequeño. Tenía una estaca en una mano. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo de ahí, pero Elijah apareció ante ella.

-Quédate aquí. Yo me encargaré –entonces Elijah apareció delante de sus hermanos.

Katherine vio como Elijah se encargaba de la situación sin violencia. Se recostó cuando Klaus la miró fijamente. Se retiró y fui hacia la habitación. Jadeó cuando Kol apareció de repente ante ella.

-Así, que ésta es la chica que le gusta tanto a mi hermano –Kol la miró de arriba abajo.

-Tú debes ser el hermano pequeño -dijo Katherine.

-Sí y el que está más bueno -dijo Kol.

Katherine se echó a reír-. Eres muy modesto.

-Sí, y podría contarte historias que te harían sonrojar durante días si…

-¿Kol, que estás haciendo? –dijo Elijah.

-Solo estaba conociendo a tu doppelgänger –dijo Kol.

-Si estás aburrido Kol, porque no vas a buscar a tu bruja –dijo Elijah.

-Buena idea –dijo Kol desapareciendo de la habitación.

-¿Estás bien, Katherine? –le susurró Elijah, su boca cerca de su oreja derecha.

-Sí, estoy bien –Katherine tembló cuando su mano se deslizó por su brazos. No estaba segura de porque se sentía tan extraño. Sentía como si le faltara algo de su vida. Amaba a Elijah, pero se preguntó porque había partes que había desparecido de su vida pasada. Lo ignoró mientras Elijah la levantaba y la cargaba hasta el cuarto de baño. La sentó en el lavado.

Katherine se sonrojó cuando le cogió las piernas y las colocó alrededor de su cintura-. ¿Katherine confías en mí? –preguntó Elijah con voz calmada.

-Si…si –Katherine estaba completamente hipnotizada por él. Elijah era hermoso y deseó recordar más sobre su pasado.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Elijah notando algo diferente en ella.

-No sé quién soy. Siento que me falta algo –dijo Katherine.

Elijah la miró fijamente. La amaba, pero no la quiera así. Echaba de menos a esa chica maliciosa y mentirosa que solía conocer.

-Estoy seguro de que recordaras pronto –Elijah la atrajo hacia él y la besó suavemente-. Eres tan hermosa.

Fue dejando un rastro de besos en el lado izquierdo de su cuello. Katherine cerró los ojos, mientras sentía el calor y el deseo. Ella le agarró del pelo y lo besó-. Te deseo.

Elijah sonrió.

**LOR**

Kol se acostó en la cama mirando el techo. Estaba aburrido y deseaba tener algo de entretenimiento. Escuchó un sonido que le era familiar en el piso de arriba y la doppelgänger gritó de placer. Kol rodó los ojos. Como si su hermano fuera tan bueno-. Tengo que salir de aquí.

Kol se marchó de la casa y fue hasta el bar más cercano. Caminó y vio a Bonnie, Elena y a los hermanos Salvatore sentados en una mesa. Sonrió y se acercó hacia ellos-. Hola señoritas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó Bonnie.

-Intentando encontrar algo de entretenimiento. Además, no quiera quedarme y escuchar a mi hermano mayor follarse a la doppelgänger.

Damon escupió su bebida. Stefan miró fijamente a Elena.

-Estaba hablando de Katherine –Kol se sentó al lado de Bonnie-. Y Caroline está bien, pero sabe cómo montárselo.

-Caroline nunca se acostaría con Klaus –dijo Elena molesta.

-No, pero estuvieron a punto de hacerlo además de succionarse los labios antes de que interrumpiera –dijo Kol.

-Están vinculados esa es probablemente la razón –dijo Elena.

-¿Por qué estás aquí de todas formas? –preguntó Damon molesto.

-Estoy aquí para entretenerme. Quizás podría entretenerme bailando contigo, señorita Bennett –preguntó Kol.

-No, vete –dijo Bonnie.

-Ves a esa castaña de allí. Es mi cena, si no bailas conmigo -dijo Kol.

-Así que, ahora acudes a las amenazas para conseguir mujeres. Buena suerte con eso –dijo Damon.

Kol se recordó a si mismo romperle el brazo la próxima vez que viera a Damon.

Bonnie fulminó con la mirada a Kol-. Está bien, pero mantén las manos para ti mismo –se levantó y tomó su mano.

Kol le colocó una mano en la cintura y la otra en el hombro-. ¿Cuáles son tus planes para esta noche, hermosa?

-Cosas normales como dormir –dijo Bonnie.

Kol sonrió satisfecho-. ¿Sabes que tienes unos ojos sexys, Bennett?

-¿Es así como le pides una cita a una chica? –peguntó Bonnie.

-No, solo estoy diciendo la verdad. Además, no dirías eso si me dejaras mostrarte lo que puedo hacer a ese cuerpo perfecto que tienes –dijo Kol.

Bonnie rodó los ojos-. Estoy segura de que no necesito que me lo cuentes.

-Pero una vez que tengas una parte de mí nunca querrás dejarme marchar, porque estarías gritando mi nombre todas las noches, cariño –dijo Kol.

Bonnie se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

-Mira eso, conseguí un sonrojo de mi amada bruja –dijo Kol.

-No me sonrojo.

-Sí que lo haces –dijo Kol.

-No lo hago.

-Sí, sí que lo haces –Kol la atrajo hacia él y la besó en los labios.

Bonnie abrió los ojos. Jadeó apartándose de él. Le abofeteó y se alejó.

Kol vio cómo se marchaba sorprendido. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Bonnie deseó no haberlo abofeteado. Tan pronto como lo hizo fue como si se hubiera a bofeteado a sí misma. Ahora le dolía la cara. ¿De verdad estaba pasando esto?

-Me voy a casa –le dijo Bonnie al grupo.

-Iré contigo –dijo Elena.

Stefan y Damon las siguieron.

Kol se quedó sentado tristemente. Tenía que pensar en una forma de que Bonnie se quedara con él. Kol suspiró molesto. Se fue del bar y se metió en su coche. Cuando llego a casa se encontró a Rebekah leyendo un libro cerca de la chimenea. Se acercó a Rebekah y le quitó el libre-. ¿Qué es esto?

-Devuélveme el maldito libro –dijo Rebekah.

Kol miró la cubierta-. Cincuenta sombras de Grey.

-Devuélveme eso –Rebekah lo persiguió alrededor del sofá.

-Estoy aburrido y quiero saber qué es esto –Kol empezó a leer-. ¿Qué dem…. Por favor puedo hacer algo mejor que esto.

Rebekah le quitó el libro-. Puedes leerlo cuando termine.

Kol sonrió cuando vio Elijah bajar las escaleras con unos pantalones y una camiseta.

-Hey Elijah, Rebekah tiene algo que te puede interesar –dijo Kol con una sonrisa.

Elijah lo miró fijamente-. ¿Y que podría interesarme, querido hermano?

Kol acercó a Elijah hasta el cuarto y le cogió el libro a Rebekah otra vez.

-Estúpido estaba leyendo eso –dijo Rebekah.

-Queremos darte esto porque creo te dará unas indicaciones para la cama –Kol se rio.

Elijah le dio la vuelta al libreo-. ¿Qué demonios es esto?

-Es un libro pornográfico querido hermano. ¿Qué pensabas que era? –dijo Kol.

Rebekah le quitó el libro-. Dame eso.

-Eso no fue bonito, hermano –dijo Kol.

-Oh, cállate –dijo Rebekah.

-Está bien, apuesto a que Klaus querría ver este libro –dijo Kol notando que Caroline se acercaba vestida con un albornoz.

-¿Darle a Klaus qué? –dijo Caroline.

Rebekah gruñó. Se levantó y le tendió el libro a Caroline. Entonces se marchó del cuarto.

La cara de Caroline enrojeció al leer la portada del libro-. No te atrevas. Sabes lo loco que está y si le das alguna idea será peor para mí –espetó.

Kol le quitó el libro a Caroline y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Caroline gruñó y corrió detrás de Kol. Maldito. Si le daba el libro a Klaus no habría nada que la locura de Klaus no hiciera. Lo peor de todo esto, temía enamorarse de él. No quería enamorarse de él.

Eso la arruinaría. Sabía que lo haría. Caería en la oscuridad y nunca querría volver.

Eso era lo que más temía de todo.


	9. Capítulo 9

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.**_

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Caroline cayó al suelo con Kol y el libro se abrió al lado de Klaus.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo en el suelo? –Klaus los miró con curiosidad. Sus ojos se dirigieron a Kol que miraba a Caroline. Klaus gruñó alejando a Kol de Caroline.

-¿Qué? No estaba haciendo nada –dijo Kol.

-Ve y busca a la bruja –dijo Klaus.

-No hace falta ponerse así –dijo Kol limpiando su chaqueta-. Dame ese libro.

-Encantada –Caroline le lanzó el libro-. Ahora vete –dijo Caroline secamente.

-De verdad tienes cojones para decirle a un original que se vaya –dijo Kol.

-¿Por qué estabais discutiendo? –preguntó Klaus.

Kol sonrió y llevó a Klaus hasta el salón. Caroline los siguió preguntándose que haría Kol.

-Vamos, tienes que decir que es una buena idea. Puedes probar algunas de estas técnicas con la rubia de ahí mientras voy a buscar a la deliciosa bruja –dijo Kol mostrándole el libro.

La cara de Caroline enrojeció. Se acercó a Kol y lo abofeteó en la cara-. No te atrevas a ir a por mi amiga. Te golpearé donde no sale el sol.

Kol gruño y estampó a Caroline contra la pared. Klaus saltó y lo apartó-. Toca a Caroline otra vez y te apuñalaré con la daga Kol –dijo Klaus.

Kol rodó los ojos-. Bien, no vengas a mí cuando te apuñale en tus sueños.

-¿Por qué te importa lo que me enseñe Kol? –preguntó Klaus.

-No quería que el idiota de tu hermano te diera ideas locas. No es que necesites más ideas, ya que eres un piscópata –dijo Caroline.

Klaus sonrió divertido-. Eso ya lo sé, amor.

-No quiero hablar más contigo. Solo vine a decirte que me marcho y que me voy a buscar a Tyler –Caroline se fue hacia la puerta y se encontró estirada en el sofá. Levantó la vista para ver Klaus mirándola fijamente.

-Si quieres traerlo de vuelta a Mystic Falls, morirá –dijo Klaus.

Caroline se levantó-. Debería haber pateado tu trasero cuando tuve la oportunidad.

-Si dejo que te marches. ¿De verdad crees que cambiaría algo? –dijo Klaus

-Si.

-Que trágico. Sigues con tu negativa –dijo Klaus.

-No –dijo Caroline.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato? –dijo Klaus.

-¿Cuál?

-Quédate conmigo por una noche y puedes hacer lo que quieras –dijo Klaus.

Caroline lo fulminó con la mirada-. Preferiría quitarme el anillo y caminar por el sol que pasar una noche contigo.

Klaus cerró la boca y después se echó a reír-. No pregunto porque me gustas. Toda una guerrera –trazó su mejilla con la mano.

Caroline le apartó la mano-. Me pones enferma.

-Me intrigas.

-Te odio.

-No puedo decir lo mismo, amor.

Caroline levantó la mano para abofetearlo, pero Klaus le agarró la muñeca-. Si no fueras un demonio enfermo y perverso quizá me gustarías –dijo Caroline.

-¿Así que eliges a Tyler que no sabe nada, amor?

-Por supuesto. Tú no sabes nada del amor –dijo Caroline.

-Tonta Caroline, Tyler no te ama. Solo te desea –dijo Klaus.

-No sabes nada de nosotros –dijo Caroline furiosa.

-Oh, si que lo sé –dijo sonriendo-. He estado en su cuerpo y sé lo que piensa de ti –se burló Klaus-. Solo te ve como un buen polvo y nada más.

Caroline abrió la boca y lo golpeó en la cara. Cayó al suelo y Klaus se sorprendió por su fuerza. Se levantó y la miró con curiosidad-. No puedo creer que me hayas tirado al suelo.

-Pues creetelo –dijo Caroline.

-Tyler no es tu alma gemela. Lo mejor es que lo sepas lo más pronto posible –dijo Klaus.

La cara de Caroline aun estaba roja y pensó en hincar los dientes en su cuello hasta desangrarlo-. No te creo.

-¿Por qué querrías a alguien que solo te quiere por tu cuerpo? –preguntó Klaus-. Yo puedo darte mucho más.

Caroline dejó escapar un grito de pura rabia mientras lo cogía de la chaqueta y lo lanzaba por la ventana. Se rompió en pedazos cuando aterrizó sobre su espalda.

Klaus estaba empezando a irritarse. Ahora estaba cabreado.

Caroline saltó y aterrizó a su lado con los ojos negros y los colmillos descubiertos. Lo pateó enviándolo hacia un árbol-. Ya me has cabreado bastante.

Klaus se levantó y se rio de su furia. Dios, amaba cuando estaba enfadada. Klaus la cogió por detrás y le sujetó las manos juntas con la otra. Con su mano derecha rodeando su cuello-. Si sigues haciendo esto, voy a atarte a la cama.

-Por fin, estás de acuerdo conmigo –dijo Kol acercándose a ellos.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? –dijo Klaus.

-Quería algo de entretenimiento.

Caroline gruñó y se revolvió contra él.

-No, no –Klaus se echó a reír acercándola hacia él. Sus labios rozaron el lóbulo de su oreja-. ¿Sabes que me estás poniendo duro?

Caroline jadeó, sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían-. Cállate.

Kol se rio-. Tengo algunas ideas.

-Cállate –dijo Caroline.

Klaus la colocó sobre su hombro.

-Bájame –gritó Caroline.

Kol se rio.

-No, tú y yo tenemos que hablar –dijo Klaus.

Caroline frunció el ceño y continuó golpeando su espalda.

Klaus corrió escaleras arriba y la sentó en la cama. Le sujetó los brazos y la miró fijamente-. Necesitas aprender a quien perteneces Caroline.

-Disculpa, esto no es la edad de las piedras. No le pertenezco a nadie –dijo Caroline.

-¿Has olvidado las lecciones anteriores? –siseó Klaus mientras le recorría el cuello con la mano.

Caroline tragó saliva y recordó exactamente lo que decía. La vez que obligó a Tyler a ver como la seducía.

Caroline lo apartó y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño cerrando el pestillo de la puerta. Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y le envió un mensaje a Bonnie. La puerta se abrió de golpe-. Eso no fue muy bonito, Caroline. Estaba empezando a tener una bonita charla contigo. No hay razón para ser ruda –Klaus la cogió de la mano sacándola del cuarto de baño. Su telefóno cayó al suelo. Caroline maldijo.

-¿Entonces qué quieres? –preguntó Caroline.

Klaus la acercó a él y sus ojos se dilataron.

-No, prometiste que nunca utilizarías la compulsión conmigo –dijo Caroline.

-Lo siento, amor. Me estoy quedando sin opciones –Klaus le sujetó los brazos y la miró a los ojos.

**LOR**

Bonnie abrió la puerta de la mansión de los Mikaelson. No se molestó en tocar la puerta porque el mensaje que recibió de Caroline decía que estaba en problemas. Si Klaus le hizo algo iba a matarlo. Bonnie se dirigió hacia el salón cuando se encontró con Kol sentado en el sofá.

-Bonnie, me alegro de verte –dijo Kol.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó Bonnie.

-¿Quién?

-¿Dónde está Caroline?

-Arriba, pero no creo que debas subir –dijo Kol.

Bonnie lo ignoró y corrió hacia arriba. Kol suspiró y la siguió.

Bonnie abrió la puerta de la habitación de Klaus. Miró a su alrededor para encontrar a Caroline dormida en la cama de Klaus. Klaus no estaba en ninguna parte. Miró una vez más y corrió hacia Caroline.

-Caroline, Caroline despierta –Bonnie la sacudió y Caroline abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué pasó? –Bonnie se dio cuenta del mordisco que tenía en el cuello.

-No… no lo sé –Caroline miró a su alrededor-. No me acuerdo.

Bonnie se levantó mientras se abría la puerta del cuarto de baño. Klaus estaba delante de ella-. ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi amiga?

Klaus sonrió-. Nada, solo utilicé la compulsión con ella para que confiara en mí y me deseara.

Bonnie frunció el ceño-. Así que es eso. ¿Usaste la compulsión para que te amara porque sino no lo haría?

-Sé que me ama. Utilice la compulsión para que me dijera la verdad. Solo quiero que lo admita más a menudo –dijo Klaus.

-Estás enfermo –dijo Bonnie.

-Puede que lo esté, pero al menos admito cuando amo a alguien –dijo Klaus.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –preguntó Bonnie.

Klaus se colocó a su lado-. Tú, tú no admitirás que te gusta mi hermano. Sé que lo deseas tanto como él te desea a ti y no lo admitirás.

-No le amo –dijo Bonnie.

-Mentira –dijo Klaus.

Bonnie se acercó a Caroline, pero fue alejada. Bonnie se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Kol sujetándole el brazo-. No mientas amor. Quiero escuchar toda la verdad –Kol se rio mientras sus ojos se dilataban.

Bonnie se quedó congelada mientras Kol la miraba fijamente-. Yo…

-Habla, cariño. Quiero escuchar la verdad –dijo Kol.

-Me fascinas y me siento atraída por ti. Me gustas, pero eres un vampiro. No dejaré que mis emociones se interpongan –dijo Bonnie.

-Que bonito. Debería haber hecho esto antes, hermano –dijo Kol.

-Solo asegúrate de que no te quema vivo cuando deshagas la compulsión –dijo Klaus.

-Sígueme. Podemos conocernos mejor en mi habitación –dijo Kol.

Klaus vio como se marchaban y se sintió aliviado. Tomó asiento al lado de Caroline y la miró a los ojos-. Puedes moverte ahora.

Caroline respiró profundamente y lo abofeteó-. ¿Por qué me mordiste?

-Porque era la única forma de que pudiera utilizar la compulsión contigo. No es como si te hubiera dejado sufriendo. Te di mi sangre.

Caroline frunció el ceño. Quería golpearlo otra vez, pero no podía. Sus emociones se estaban interponiendo. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de que Kol había utilizado la compulsión con Bonnie-. Bonnie.

Klaus le tomó la mano antes de que pudiera irse-. Amor, tu amiga estará bien. No la lastimará.

-Como si confiara en él.

Klaus suspiró y la siguió.

Bonnie se sentó en la cama de Kol-. Dime lo guapo que soy, cariño.

-Voy a matarte. Utilizaste la compulsión conmigo –chilló Bonnie.

-Dije que lo siento. Solo quería la verdad –Kol esquivó el reloj que Bonnie le lanzó.

-Podrías haberme preguntado.

-Nunca me lo hubieras dicho –dijo Kol.

-Está bien, quizás es cierto, pero..

-Pero nada –Kol le cogió el brazo acercándola a él-. Estoy cansado de las mentiras Sra. Bennett.

Kol le acarició la mejilla besándola suavemente. Bonnie se tensó por un momento, pero le devolvió el beso. La colocó en su regazo mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Maldito –gimió Bonnie.

-Sé que no quieres admitirlo, pero sé que me amas. Solo admítelo –dijo Kol mirándola a los ojos.

Bonnie jadeó mientras Kol le trazaba el rostro-. Me das esperanza y fuerza como nunca lo hubiera sabido. Te quiero Bonnie Bennett. Desde la primera vez que te vi te quería. Dime que no sientes lo mismo.

Bonnie tragó saliva mientras su corazón latía rápidamente-. Yo… maldito… eres un vampiro. No puedo amarte –dijo Bonnie.

-Entonces vas a tener que detenerme –Kol la besó otra vez. Bonnie se derritió en sus brazos y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba debajo de él.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Bonnie lo apartó y se levantó.

Kol la miró molesto.

-No puedo… lo siento –Bonnie salió corriendo de la habitación hacia Caroline.

-Bonnie, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Caroline.

-Estoy… estoy bien. Tengo que irme –Bonnie pasó junto a ella y salió de la mansión.

Kol se acercó hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso? –dijo Klaus.

-Oh, cállate –dijo Kol.

-¿Nos vamos amor? –dijo Klaus.

-Pero necesito hablar con Bonnie –dijo Caroline.

-Eso puede esperar –Klaus le tomó la mano y Caroline lo siguió.

Caroline no estaba segura si aun estaba bajo sus órdenes o estaba obligada a seguirlo hasta su habitación. Se sentó en la cama y lo miró-. ¿Qué?

-Dime la verdad.

-Ya sabes la verdad. Si, me… me gustas, pero eso no significa que dejaré que me seduzcas –dijo Caroline.

Klaus sonrió y se inclinó hacia delante-. No necesitaré seducirte cariño. Cuando acabe contigo estarás suplicando por mí –susurró.

Klaus se sacó la chaqueta y la colgó. Se acostó en la cama y palmeó el otro lado de la cama.

Caroline lo fulminó con la mirada-. No voy a acostarme contigo.

-No quiero eso. Solo quédate conmigo, por favor –dijo Klaus.

Caroline suspiró. Se acercó y se estiró a su lado. Klaus se giró hacia ella y la miró a los ojos-. Eres tan hermosa. La primera vez que te vi pensé que eras un angel caído del cielo.

-Eso sería irónico porque soy un vampiro –dijo Caroline.

-Solo porque eres un vampiro no significa nada. Tienes moral y tu fe. Eso es lo único que cuenta.

-Pensé que habías dicho que el amor era una debilidad –dijo Caroline.

Klaus sonrió recordándolo-. Lo recuerdo, pero no es cierto cuando estás a mi lado –dijo Klaus. La besó en la frente y Caroline apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

No estaba segura de lo que le estaba pasando, pero sintió como un nuevo sentimiento crecía en su corazón. El área reservado para su amor por él. ¿De verdad estaba admitiendo que lo amaba? ¿De verdad estaba ocurriendo eso o lo estaba negando? Suspiró decidiendo olvidarlo. Pero sabía que no podía luchar contra ello. Klaus había despertado esos sentimientos escondidos. Ahora no había forma de esconderlo.

**LOR**

Elijah se estiró encima de las sábanas de su cama. Su pecho estaba presionado contra la mujer que amaba. La cabeza de ella estaba en su pecho desnudo y su brazo derecho lo envolvía. Sonrió apartado el pelo de su cara.

Katherine se revolvió hasta despertarse para encontrar a Elijah mirándola-. Hola.

-¿Cómo está la hermosa Katherine? –preguntó Elijah.

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-Bien, supongo –dijo Elijah.

-¿Qué ocurre, Elijah? ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Tengo que contarte algo –dijo Elijah.

Katherine jugó con los mechones de su pelo-. ¿Qué es?

-Puede que no estés contenta –dijo Elijah.

Katherine lo miró fijamente preguntándose porque le estaba diciendo eso-. Necesitaré algo más para enfadarme contigo.

Elijah le tomó de la barbilla y la miró-. Katherine mírame. Te amo pero necesito hacer esto. Quiero que recuerdes lo que te quité.

Katherine vio como sus ojos se dilataban y parpadeó una vez. Una ráfaga de recuerdos le vinieron en cuestión de segundos. Recuerdos de ella y los hermanos Salvatore, de sus padres, del nacimiento de su hija y del día que huyó de los originales. El día que descubrió que Klaus había matado a sus padres y el día que supo que era la doppelgänger. Jadeó apartándolo-. Tú…tú… me quitaste mis recuerdos –siseó. Lo empujó otra vez y cayó al suelo sobre su trasero.

Elijah gruñó y se puso de pie-. Lo hice para protegerte, Katerina.

Katherine se detuvo, mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo. Recordó como le hacia sentir y recordó a la tímida chica que odiaba. Pagaría por ello. Katherine gruñó y saltó sobre él haciendo que cayeran al suelo.

Katherine le cogió de la garganta con una sonrisa-. Quería agradecerte por devolverme mis recuerdos. Me demuestra quien eres realmente.

-Sabes que soy más fuerte que tú –dijo Elijah.

-Por supuesto, pero sabes como me gusta estar encima –dijo Katherine.

Elijah apartó la mano de su cuello y se dio la vuelta para quedar encima-. De verdad me intrigas Katerina y es por eso que te devolví tus recuerdos. Amo a esa chica explosiva.

-De verdad, eso es lo que dijiste antes de quitarme mis recuerdos.

Elijah maldijo cuando Katherine le clavó una estaca en la pierna. Katherine corrió hacia la puerta. Antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, Elijah la detuvo y la sentó en el escritorio-. Te estás convirtiendo en una molestia, Katherine.

Elijah se sacó la estaca y la miró.

Katherine se lamió los labios mientras miraba su cuerpo desnudo-. ¿Qué será? ¿Me besarás o me matarás? Sé que eres capaz de hacer una de las dos.

Elijah sonrió y le cogió las piernas. La acercó hasta que sus piernas estaban en el borde del escritorio-. Supongo que tendré que mostrártelo.

Katherine se encontró a si misma gritando cuando Elijah la penetró-. ¿Esto te lo explica Katherine?

-Oh cállate, y bésame –Katherine gruñó rodeando con las piernas al original.

Elijah la penetró más fuerte. El escritorio crujió. Tenía una mano en su estómago para sujetarla.

Katherine gritó mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba-. ¡Oh demonios! –gritó mientras se estremecía. No estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero estaba a punto de suplicar-. Por favor.

-¿Por favor qué? –dijo Elijah.

-Maldito. Deja de jugar y… dámelo –gruñó Katherine.

Elijah sonrió y se detuvo-. Puedo ser un hombre paciente.

-No te atrevas a detenerte. Dame lo que necesito –dijo Katherine.

-¿Estás intentando decirme lo que tengo que hacer, Katherine? Eres muy impaciente y mandona, quizás ¿podría castigarte? –dijo Elijah.

-Cállate y… oh –gritó Katherine mientras la penetraba otra vez.

Elijah se sacudió y gruñó cuando ella se estremeció.

De repente se inclinó hacia delante y le mordió el cuello.

Katherine abrió los ojos y no lo dejó escapar. Espero hasta que no pudo más. Ni siquiera podía recordar las veces que se había corrido. Katherine gimió y se dio cuenta de que él aun seguía bebiendo de ella. Que demonios, si seguía así la desangraría.

-Elijah, por favor…

Elijah se apartó y ella pudo ver sus ojos oscuros. Estaba bastante segura de que era la primera vez que lo veía con los ojos ensangrentados, con las venas. En realidad estaba bastante sexy cuando se enfadaba.

-Lo siento Katherine, pero me desobedeciste muchas veces. Y este es tu castigo –Elijah le volvió a hincar los colmillos.

Katherine se removió para apartarlo, per estaba débil. Un segundo después, él se apartó lamiéndose los labios-. Mírame Katherine. No quiero que olvides esto.

Katherine lo fulminó con la mirada y después gritó de placer mientras sus ojos se ponían en blanco.

**LOR**

Kol se sentó en el salón y no estaba muy contento. Elijah estaba haciendo demasiado ruido incluso para que él pudiera dormir. Maldijo y subió las escaleras para encontrar a Klaus delante de la puerta de Elijah con una mirada de furia.

-Supongo que no era el único que no podía dormir –bromeó Kol.

Klaus gruñó, y tocó la puerta furioso-. ¡Elijah!

Kol agradeció que los gemidos se detuvieran. Se estaba empezando a molestar por ser el único que aun no se había acostado con nadie

Caroline se acercó a ellos preguntándose que estaba pasando-. Qué sucede con todos esos gritos y ruidos. ¿Mataste a alguien? –Caroline miró a Klaus.

-No, amor… parece que mi hermano se está divirtiendo con su doppelgänger –dijo Klaus molesto.

-Eww, con Katherine. Por qué querría estar con ella –dijo Caroline.

-Tienen un pasado y Katherine es su debilidad -dijo Klaus.

-Por qué hay que tocar la puerta –Kol abrió la puerta y se rio ante lo que tenía delante.

-Oh dios mío –Caroline se cubrió los ojos y salió corriendo.

-Salid de aquí. Los dos –gruñó Elijah.

Klaus miró a su hermano con diversión-. Y todo este tiempo pensé que no sabías jugar sucio.

Kol inclinó la cabeza para tener una mejor vista de las firmes piernas y del pecho de la doppelgänger. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no se movía. Entonces se echó a reír.

-Cállate Kol y vete –siseó Elijah.

-No, creo que nuestro querido hermano por fin está satisfecho. El mordisco en su cuello dice que la ha desangrado –sonrió Klaus-. Y se ha unido a ella.

-Ha, sabía que Elijah no podía complacer a una mujer de forma normal –dijo Kol.

-Se acabó –con cuidado Elijah se apartó de la doppelgänger y la dejó en la cama, cubriéndola. Se acercó a Kol y no le importó si estaba desnudo. Iba a golpear asu hermano-. Te lo advertí Kol.

-Si vas a golpearme, por favor vístete –dijo Kol corriendo fuera de la habitación.

**LOR**

Damon bajó las escaleras hasta el salón cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Miró su reloj. ¿Quién demonios venía a esta hora? Son las 10 de la noche. Se levantó y abrió la puerta. Damon le echó un vistazo-. Chica lobo, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –frunció el ceño al verla con una manta en los brazos.

-Soy Hayley –dijo con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Está… está Tyler en el pueblo? –preguntó.

Damon la miró extrañado-. No, se fue hace unos meses. ¿Por qué?

-¿Quién es, Damon? –preguntó Elena.

Elena miró por encima del hombro de Dmaon-. Tú, ¿qué quieres?

-Por favor, debéis ayudarme. No tengo a nadie –dijo Hayley.

-¿Ayudarte con qué? –preguntó Damon.

Hayley apartó la manta revelando aun bebé.

-Es precioso. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene él o ella? –dijo Elena a su lado.

Damon suspiró-. ¿Quién es el padre?

Hayley bajó la mirada por un segundo-. No lo sé. Me atacaron cuando estaba convertida en lobo y quería ver si Tyler aun estaba aquí. Quizás me puede ayudar.

-Pobre –dijo Elena.

Damon no confiaba en Hayley y se preguntó como podía Elena ser tan amable-. ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

-Necesito un lugar seguro para quedarme y necesito esconder a mi bebé. No puedo dejar que Klaus ni nadie descubran a mi hijo –dijo Hayley.

Elena le dio la bienvenida y cogió su bolsa.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Damon.

-Porque creo que el padre podría ser un híbrido –dijo Hayley.

-Por favor dime que estás bromeando –dijo Damon. El niño que estaba sujetando podría ser un híbrido.

-No, no lo estoy.

-No creo que Tyler hiciera algo así -dijo Elena.

-¿Recuerdas como era con la hermana de Matt? –preguntó Damon-. Y estaba en su forma de lobo. Tyler no tenía emociones cuando estaba en su forma de lobo. Ahora Klaus, es otra historia. Puede controlar lo que hace. Aunque podría haber sido cualquiera de los dos.

-Pero los únicos híbridos que quedan son Klaus y Tyler. ¿Estás segura de que fue un híbrido? –preguntó Elena.

-SI, sus ojos no eran como los de un lobo normal –Hayley se sentó.

En realidad a Damon no le gustaba esto porque iba a tener que escuchar a un bebé gritando toda la noche si se quedaba.

Stefan apareció y se sorprendió-. Damon, hay algo que tenga que saber –bromeó.

-Ha, ha, hermano. El niño no es mío –dijo Damon.

-Sé que estoy pidiendo mucho, pero sería posible que mantuviérais el secreto hasta que descubra quien es el padre –dijo Hayley.

-Claro –dijo Stefan-. Pero debería advertirte. Mystic Falls no es un lugar seguro ahora. Klaus ha tomado el control de casi todo el pueblo.

-Ha capturado a nuestra ruja y la ha unido a su hermano. Se llevó a Caroline y está unido a ella. Toda su loca familia tiene el control.

-¿Qué hay de Tyler?

-Klaus le amenazó para que se fuera del pueblo –dijo Damon.

Hayley suspiró-. ¿Os importa si me quedo a descansar?

-No, ven Hayley. Te mostraré la habitación en la que te puedes quedar –dijo Elena.

Damon vio como se marchaban.

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo Stefan.

-Bueno, aparentemente, Hayley está buscando al padre de su hijo. Dijo que fue atacada –dijo Damon.

-¿Por un híbrido? Los únicos híbridos que hay aquí son Klaus y Tyler. Si está en el pueblo, dudo que fuera Klaus, él ama a Caroline –dijo Stefan.

-No lo sé. No descartaría aKlaus. Quiere una familia aunque sea de una forma extraña –dijo Dmaon.

-Cierto. No quiero ni pensar en un pequeño Klaus corriendo por los alrededores –dijo Damon.

-Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Stefan.

**LOR**

Caroline Forbes gruño cuando sintió como la cama se movía. Abrió los ojos para ver a Klaus salir corriendo de la habitación. Curiosa lo siguió hasta el piso de abajo. Cuando llegó al salón cayó al suelo sobre sus manos y rodillas gritando.

-Klaus, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó Caroline.

Elijah, Kol y Rebekah se acudieron corriendo.

-¿Qué sucede hermano? –Elijah se acercó a ellos.

-No lo sé… -Klaus pasó junto a ellos hacia la celda-. Celeste.

Caroline se sonrojó ante la imagen de Elijah y Katherine en el escritorio. Su pobre cerebro estaba traumatizado. Caroline corrió para encontrar a Klaus sacando a Celeste de la celda y tirándola al suelo-. ¿Qué hiciste?

-No hice nada –dijo Celeste.

-Mentira, démelo –dijo haciendo que chocará contra la pared.

-Klaus no. Deja que hable –dijo Caroline.

Klaus la soltó y cayó al suelo-. Algo va mal. Alguien colocó un hechizo sobre los de tu especie –dijo Celeste.

-¿Quién? –demandó Elijah.

-No lo sé. No puedo ver su cara –dijo Celeste girándose hacia Klaus-. Eres un peligro para la gente que te rodea. Debes estar preparado.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –dijo Klaus.

-Una bruja colocó una maldición a todos los híbridos para que se transformen en luna llena y se apareen. La maldición está intentando hacer que te conviertas –dijo la bruja.

A Caroline no le gustó nada de lo que escuchó. Kol solo se rio. Klaus gruñó y estuvo a punto de golpearlo cuando Elijah lo detuvo-. Tienes cosas más importantes de las que preocuparte.

Klaus miró fijamente a la bruja-. Si no descubres quien ha hecho esto, te mataré. Te doy hasta mañana por la noche.

-Pero ese no es tiempo suficiente –dijo Celeste.

-Entonces morirás –dijo Klaus acercándose.

-No, estoy segura de que encontrará a quien está haciendo esto –dijo Caroline cogiéndole la muñeca.

Klaus salió corriendo de la celda y Caroline miró a Elijah-. ¿Qué hacemos?

-Sugiero que lo encerremos, pero no creo que esté de acuerdo con eso –dijo Elijah.

-Lo mejor será que lo vaya a buscar.

Klaus se sentó en la bañera. Su piel quemaba y sintió como si estuviera ardiendo. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por mierdas como ésta? Siseó cuando sus huesos empezaron a romperse. Con una gran agonía impidió la transformación. Detenerlo iba a ser difícil. Klaus golpeó con fuerza su mano contra la pared rompiéndola.

Caroline entró y abrió los ojos para encontrar a Klaus desnudo en la bañera. Tenía un gesto de dolor. Se acercó a él y le tomó la mano-. Sal de aquí, ya.

Caroline fue obligada a apartarse y Klaus salió de la bañera. Abrió los ojos ante la vista que tenía delante, un cuerpo bien defiido y ante sus ojos se transformó.

Caroline abrió la puerta y salió corriendo. Se dio la vuelta para verlo saltar por la ventana hacia el bosque-. Oh no.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Rebekah.

-¿Qué hiciste? –dijo Rebekah.

-No hice nada. Se transformó en lobo y saltó por la ventana.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo –dijo Elijah-. Ya.

-¿Por qué estás tan preocupado hermano? –preguntó Kol-. Siempre se transforma.

-No así –dijo Elijah-. La maldición puesta sobre él y todos los híbridos los hace "estar calientes". Si encuentran a un humano lo matarán.

Caroline lo detuvo-. Espera un momento. Cuando dices caliente… quieres decir…

-Signifia lo que significa. Cuando un hombre y una mujer…

-Cállate, Kol –dijo Rebekah.

Caroline no quería admitirlo, pero no dejaría que Klaus estuviera con otra mujer. Ese pensamiento la enfurecía-. Solo hay dos híbridos que conozco en esta área y son Tyler y Klaus –dijo Caroline.

-Buscaré a la bruja para que ayude –sonrió Kol.

-Voy a ir al pueblo a buscarlo –dijo Elijah-. Rebekah, quédate aquí con Caroline en caso de que vuelva.

Caroline suspiró-. ¿Qué hay de Katherine?

-Estará dormida durante un rato.

Caroline no quería ni pensar en ello.

Todos se fueron y la casa se quedó vacía dejándolas a ella y a Rebekah juntas. Odiaba esa idea, pero no tenía ninguna otra opción. Solo esperaba que quien estuviera haciendo eso lo dejara.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina y se sentó. No estaba segura de donde estaba Rebekah y no le importaba.

Caroline escuhó como una pata golpeaba la puerta de cristal. Caroline se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia allí. Se detuvo y miró por la ventana. Había un gran lobo. Reconoció los ojos amarillos del lobo y su pelaje. No era Klaus.

Saltó dentro de la casa y tiró a Caroline al suelo. Pateó al lobo que cayó a su lado y en ese mismo instante se transformó. Levantó la mirada y se sorprendió al encontrar a Tyler.

Él cayó de rodillas y se suejtó la cabeza-. Tyler –Caroline corrió hacia él.

-No, no te acerques –dijo Tyler-. Por favor, podría lastimarte.

-Tyler, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Si Klaus te ve…

-Solo quería verte otra vez. No quería…

Caroline nunca había visto a Tyler tan consternado. Se preguntó que sucedía.

Caroline se arrodilló junto a él-. ¿Qué sucede, Tyler? Puedes contármelo.

-Creo que maté a alguien –dijo Tyler.


	10. Capítulo 10

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.**_

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Caroline salió corriendo escaleras arriba y le llevó algo de ropa a Tyler para que se vistiera. Se la tendió a Tyler y éste se vistió rápidamente. Se sentó contra la pared y Caroline le cogió el brazo-. Tyler, levántate. Tienes que irte.

-No –dijo Tyler.

-Entonces, ¿dime que sucedió?

-No puedo… no podía detener mis acciones. No quería. Casi ni recuerdo haberlo hecho. Era como un mal sueño. Después cuando me volví a transformar estaba perdido. No sabía donde estaba ni lo que había ocurrido. Entonces vi toda la sangre.

Caroline temía por lo que le contaría Tyler. Se negaba a creer que hubiera matado a alguien. Y si era verdad, no era su culpa. Cuando un lobo se transforma no puede controlar sus acciones-. Todo irá bien. ¿Qué ocurrió?

-No va a ir bien. Creo que maté a alguien –dijo Tyler.

-¿Cuándo? –dijo Caroline.

-Hace una hora, pero eso no es lo peor –dijo Tyler dejando escapar un sollozo.

-¿Qué es? –dijo Caroline.

-No es la primera vez que ocurre –dijo Tyler.

-¿Por qué no acudiste a mí, a Elena o a Bonnie? –preguntó Caroline.

-No podía. No quería lastimar a nadie mas. Klaus no me quería de vuelta en el pueblo.. empezó hace una semana.

Caroline estaba a punto de ayudarlo a levantarse cuando escuchó un par de tacones. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Rebekah parada.

-¿Y esto?, que bonito. Me pregunto que pensará Klaus de esto –dijo Rebekah.

-No es lo que piensas Rebekah. Sucede algo extraño. Ayer por la noche Klaus se transformó y Tyler también lo hizo. No pudo controlarse y mató a alguien. Klaus podría estar en problemas.

-¿Por qué debería importarme? No es la primera vez que Klaus masacra un pueblo -dijo Rebekah.

Caroline se puso en pie y empujó a Rebekah haciendo que cayera al suelo-. ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿No tienes moral?

Rebekah saltó y la cogió del cuello. Caroline se golpeó contra la pared-. Si vuelves a hacer eso otra vez te romperé el cuello –gruño Rebekah.

-Suéltala, Rebekah –dijo Elijah.

Rebekah la soltó enfadada. Caroline la cogió y le rompió el cuello en un solo movimiento.

-Caroline –gruñó Elijah.

-Ella me amenazó –dijo Caroline.

Elijah suspiró y recogió a su hermana. La acostó en el sofá y se puso al lado de Tyler-. Deberías irte antes de que vuelva Klaus –dijo Elijah.

-Vamos –dijo Caroline. Estaba aliviada de que Elijah la soltara.

Tyler le tomó la mano. Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta y se detuvo. Un gran lobo entró y Caroline supo quien era-. No, por favor. Solo vino porque necesitaba ayuda.

El gran lobo miró a Tyler y gruñó.

Tyler se quedó al lado de Caroline dándose cuenta de su destino.

El lobo se movió hacia delante y Caroline se colocó delante de Tyler-. Si lo quieres tendrás que pasar por encima de mí.

El lobo gris gruñó y se transformó. En unos segundos Klaus estaba delante de ella. Caroline bajó la mirada dándose cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Se sonrojó y Klaus desapareció. Volvió un minuto después ya vestido-. Tú no me das órdenes Caroline.

-Klaus, por favor no lo mates –dijo Caroline.

-Hago lo que me da la gana –dijo Klaus dando un paso hacia delante.

-Quizás deberías pensar primero en ello, hermano –dijo Elijah.

-No te metas Elijah –dijo Klaus.

Caroline lo empujó y gruñó-. No, no dejaré que lo lastimes.

-Si intentas detenerme te castigaré –dijo Klaus.

-No, ya no importa Caroline. No puedo ver como te lastima –Tyler soltó un sollozo-. Deja que me mate.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? –dijo Caroline.

-Es la mejor idea que has tenido amigo, pero… no puedo darte lo que quieres –dijo Klaus-. Debes haber hecho algo horrible para querer morir. Creo que te dejaré vivir y sufrir con ello.

-Maté a gente. No sé a cuanta –dijo Tyler.

-No fue tu culpa, Tyler –dijo Caroline.

-Si,si que lo fue. Ya no tengo ningún vínculo con Klaus y rompí cada hueso de mi cuerpo y aun así esta maldita maldición me sigue contolando. ¿Por qué?

-Puedo hacer que todo desaparezca Tyler. Solo dilo y volverás a estar vinculado a mí -dijo Klaus.

-Preferiría estar muerto a volver a estar vinculado otra vez a ti –dijo Tyler.

-Pensé que dirías eso.

Caroline podía decir por la mirada de Klaus que iba a hacer algo estúpido. Antes de que pudiera moverse, sonó el telefóno de Caroline-. Diga.

-Caroline, tenemos un pequeño problema aquí –dijo Elena.

-¿Qué sucede, Elena? –dijo Caroline saliendo del cuarto y entrando en la cocina.

-Hayley, está aquí y… está embarazada –dijo Elena.

-¿Qué? –dijo Caroline.

-Sé que no te gusta, pero está hecha un lío. La pobre chica no sabe como se quedó embarazada ni quien es el padre de su hijo. hace unos meses, se despertó en el bosque sin ningún recuerdo. Quiere que Bonnie intente ayudarla a recordar que ocurrió y cree que fue un híbrido quien la atacó.

-¿Qué? –dijo Caroline-. No confío en nada de lo que dice Hayley, pero intentaré pasarme por ahí.

-Ten cuidado y no le cuentes nada de esto a Klaus.

-No lo haré –Caroline colgó y le frunció el ceño a Klaus. Volvió al cuarto de estar-. Alguien tiene que dar unas explicaciones.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Tyler.

-No lo sé. Elena quiere que vayas. Dijo que era urgente.

-No puedo. Podría transformarme –dijo Tyler

-Todo irá bien y volveré antes de que te comportes como un hombre de las cavernas, Klaus –dijo Caroline.

-Creo que iré contigo –dijo Klaus.

-No puedes. Los Salvatore no te dejarán entrar –dijo Caroline.

-Entonces esperaré fuera –dijo Klaus.

Caroline siseó enfadada-. Está bien.

-Me quedaré y vigilaré a Rebekah –dijo Elijah.

-No tardaremos –dijo Klaus.

**LOR**

-Elena sostuvo al niño en brazos. Era un niño y se había quedado dormido en sus brazos. Era tan pequeño y adorable. Hayley estaba cansada y se quedó dormida así que Elena decidió encargarse del bebé. Elena salió del cuarto de invitados y se encontró con Sefan.

-Oh, hola Stefan –dijo Elena.

Stefan sonrió-. Estás… hermosa.

-Gracias –dijo Elena-. Caroline debería llegar aquí pronto.

Bonnie se acercó caminando hacia ella haciendo que Elena apartara los ojos de la mirada intensa de Stefan..

-Bonnie, me alegra de que hayas podido venir –dijo Elena.

-¿Es el hijo de Hayley?

-Sí.

-Que mono –dijo Bonnie sonriendo al bebé dormido-. Intentaré hablar con Hayley y ver que ocurrió.

Bonnie entró en el cuarto y vio que Hayley se acababa de despertar-. Oh, hola… soy Bonnie.

-Así que tú eres la famosa bruja –dijo Hayley.

-Supongo, aunque no creo que sea famosa.

-Tú acabaste con Klaus aunque fuera por un corto tiempo -dijo Hayley.

-Sí –dijo Bonnie.

-¿Dónde está mi bebé? –dijo Hayley mirando a su alrededor.

Elena entró-. Lo siento Hayley. Estaba llorando y lo acuné para que se durmiera –Elena le tendió el niño a Hayley.

-Gracias Elena –dijo Hayley colocando al bebé en la cama justo a su lado.

-¿Cómo recupero mi memoria? –preguntó Hayley.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? –preguntó Bonnie.

-Estoy segura –dijo Hayley.

Damon se sentó en el sofá. La Sheriff Forbes y la Dra. Fell estaban enfrente.

-¿Cuándo apareció? –le preguntó Damon a la Dra. Fell.

-Vino hace un par de meses a punto de dar a luz. Si no hubiera estado allí nunca la hubiera creído.

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó Damon.

-Dio a luz a los cinco meses. Un embarazo normal es de nueve meses. Cuando ella dio a luz vi los ojos del bebé. Sabía que ese niño no era humano –dijo la Dra. Fell.

-¿Y se sabe quién es el padre? –preguntó Stefan.

-Los únicos híbridos que conocemos son Klaus y Tyler. No puede ser nadie más –dijo la Sheriff Forbes.

-Cuando vino hace cinco meses estaba malherida hasta el punto que tuve que darle sangre de vampiro para curarla –dijo la Dra. Fell.

-Dra. Fell, no debe seguir…

-Lo sé Sheriff Forbes, pero solo se la doy si la necesitan. Podría haber muerto si no le daba la sangre –dijo la Dra. Fell.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que la atacó? –preguntó Damon.

-No, no me dejó que le hiciera un examen físico –dijo la Dra. Fell.

-Hablé con ella, pero dijo que no podía recordar nada. Solo recuerda despertarse en el bosque –dijo la Sheriff Forbes.

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Stefan fue hasta ella. Abrió la puerta y su sonrisa se transformó en un ceño fruncido al ver a Klaus detrás de ellos.

-No dejaba que me fuera a menos que me acompañara, Stefan –dijo Caroline.

Elena se acercó-. Caroline me alegra de que hayas podido venir.

-Tú y Caroline podéis entrar –dijo Stefan.

Elena los invitó a entrar, pero no a Klaus.

-Está bien amigo. Puedo quedarme aquí fuera –Klaus sonrió.

-Volveré en un momento, Elena –dijo Stefan saliendo para hablar con Klaus.

-Stefan.

-Estaré bien Elena –Stefan observó como se iban y cerró la puerta.

-Tenemos que hablar –dijo Stefan.

Klaus sonrió y tomó asiento en el banco-. Problemas en el paraíso.

-No, nada de eso es asunto tuyo. Sé que amas a Caroline, pero sabes que si la mantienes encerrada, con el tiempo te odiará. ¿Por qué no puedes ver que lo que haces está mal?

-Aprecio tu preocupación, pero ella es mi alma gemela como Elena es la tuya. Nunca la dejaré marchar, como tú tampoco lo harás con Elena –dijo Klaus.

-Estás equivocado. La dejaré marchar si eso la hace feliz –dijo Stefan.

-Puede ser, pero aprendí la lección hace muchos años con mi hermano Elijah. Os pelearéis hasta que os odiéis. Me llevó años darme cuenta de que la familia era mucho más importante que el amor. No obligué a Caroline a que fuera algo que no era. Ella es mi alma gemela y lo sé. Puedo sentirlo en mi alma y Caroline está ciega porque lo esconde. No lo admite por lo que he hecho, pero no puede esconder el hecho de que estamos hechos el uno para el otro –dijo Klaus.

-Aunque eso sea cierto, no puedes obligarla. Harás que te odie –dijo Stefan.

-Cierto, pero al menos no cometerá otro error –dijo Klaus.

Stefan suspiró sabiendo que era una causa perdida-. ¿Intentaste matar a Hayley?

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-No lo se, ¿dímelo tú? –preguntó Stefan.

-Puedo asegurarte que yo no soy el culpable. Bonnie pronto encontrará la respuesta –dijo Klaus.

-¿Cómo sabías que Bonnie está aquí? –preguntó Stefan.

-Me lo dijo Kol. Ha estado echándole un ojo –dijo Klaus.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó Stefan poniéndose en pie.

Klaus sonrió-. No tengo ni idea.

**LOR**

Bonnie alejó las manos cuando Hayley gritó. Bonnie tembló cuando unas imágenes de rostros familiares nublaron su mente. Hayley estaba balanceándose y estaba temblando-. Hayley, Hayley, todo irá bien bien. ¿Qué ves? –preguntó Bonnie, colocando suavemente la mano en su hombro.

-Estaba en mi forma de lobo y estaba persiguiendo a un ciervo por el bosque. Estaba saltando para matarlo cuando otro lobo apareció ante mí. No era Tyler. Intenté verlo bien, pero el lobo gruñó. Era más grande que yo así que me quedé quieta. Cuando terminó se alejó dejándome casi sin comida. Lo perseguí y me encontré en el suelo. El lobo me gruñó enfadado y me mordió en el cuello.

Aparté al lobo y me alejé unos pasos. En unos segundos el lobo estaba delante de mí. Era Klaus. Me dijo que me alejara antes de que acabara conmigo. Poco después encontré a Tyler en su forma humana. Estaba sentado junto a un árbol hecho una bola y temblando. Me acerqué a él y me transformé. Parecía tan asustado de verme. Me dijo que corriera, pero no lo hice y…

Hayley se rodeó a si misma con los brazos-. Me atacó y siguió pidiendo disculpas. No controlaba sus acciones y me… me violó.

Bonnie abrió los ojos-. Hayley, lo… lo siento.

-No se detenía. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, pero cuando me desperté estaba en el hospital. La Dra. Fell fue la que me ayudó, pero nunca supe que…

-Todo irá bien –dijo Bonnie.

-No,no. Amaba a Tyler y ahora que he descubierto que él… él.

-No controlaba sus acciones. Alguien podría haberle obligado a que lo hiciera –dijo Bonnie.

-¿Quién haría eso? –gritó Hayley.

-No lo sé –dijo Bonnie.

Un toque en la puerta puso a Hayley en alerta.

-Soy yo, Caroline.

Bonnie abrió la puerta para ver a Caroline y a Tyler. Tyler tenía una mirada consternada.

-Por favor dime que no escuchaste de lo que hablábamos Hayley y yo –dijo Bonnie.

Caroline tenía una mirada triste en el rostro. Escuchó todo lo que había dicho Hayley. Pobre Tyler.

Tyler salió corriendo por las escaleras.

-Tyler –Caroline lo persiguió.

Tyler nunca haría algo así. Klaus tendía que haberle hecho algo. Salió corriendo de la casa hacia Klaus. Tyler enfadado lo empujó al suelo y empezó a golpear a Klaus con los puños.

Klaus lo apartó y lo tiró al asfalto-. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-¡Tú! Tú me hiciste esto. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cabrón? –gruñó Tyler.

Klaus gruñó-. No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

-Mentiroso –dijo Tyler.

Caroline lo cogió del brazo-. Tyler, por favor. Te matará si sigues con esto.

-Ya no me importa, Caroline. Arruinó mi vida. sin mencionar la tuya.

-Ya he tenido suficiente –Klaus salió corriendo, lo cogió del cuello y lo estampó contra la pared-. Debería arrancarte el corazón.

-No, no puedes –dijo Caroline-. Hayley lo necesita, y su hijo también, no puedes hacerle esto.

Klaus gruñó y lo soltó-. Aléjate de mi vista.

Caroline ayudó a Tyler a ponerse en pie y a entrar en la casa-. Vamos. Deberías hablar con Hayley.

-No puedo. Nunca me perdonará por algo así –dijo Tyler.

-No fue culpa tuya. Te necesita.

-Pero, se suponía que íbamos a ser tú y yo –dijo Tyler.

Caroline suspiró-. Lo sé, pero a veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere. Vamos, te acompañaré.

-No puedo –dijo Tyler.

Escucharon un gritó y Caroline corrió de vuelta a la casa.

-Mira quien estaba intentando escapar –dijo Klaus sujetando una de las muñecas de Hayley.

-Suéltala –dijo Tyler.

-Tú estabas ahí. ¿Por qué no me ayudaste? –preguntó Hayley-. ¿Sabías lo que ocurrió?

Klaus la soltó-. Si hubiera sabido que Tyler estaba ahí y si hubiera vuelto, hubiera matado a Tyler por estar de vuelta en Mystic Falls.

Hayley se quedó sin palabras. Se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Tyler dando un paso hacia atrás. Hayley estaba consternada, no estaba segura de que hacer. Caroline tomó el brazo de Tyler para detener su huida-. Vosotros dos tenéis que hablar. Sabes que no fue culpa de Tyler.

Hayley se limpio las lágrimas-. Lo sé. Necesito tiempo –Hayley volvió hacia la casa.

Tyer se quedó parado y escuchó los lloros de un bebé-. No puedo hacer esto. tengo que irme –Tyler se fue y Caroline se quedó parada y sorprendida.

Klaus se acercó y tomó su barbilla suavemente-. Vámonos, amor.

-No, no hasta que sepa que hiciste.

-¿Qué crees que hice, amor? –preguntó Klaus.

-¿Sabías esto? –preguntó Caroline.

-¿Importa?

-Sí, mucho. Hayley está desconsolada y Tyler consternado y ahora este pobre bebé está en medio de todo esto. ¿Viste lo que ocurrió? ¿Ves las consecuencias de lo que ha pasado aquí o estás tan ciego por el odio que no ves el daño que has creado?

-Lo veo, pero no me importa –Klaus le tomó de la mano pero Caroline la apartó.

-Estás mintiendo. Te importa, pero no quieres admitirlo.

-Estás equivocada. No me importan ni Tyler ni su hijo. Solo me importas tú y mi familia –dijo Klaus.

-¿Y si fuera tu hijo? ¿Qué hubieras hecho? –preguntó Caroline-. Dime la verdad.

Klaus la miró molestó-. Me ocuparía del niño.

-¿De Hayley no?

-No, no me importaría. Solo te amo a ti y a nadie más –dijo Klaus.

Caroline se quedó parada unos momentos antes de abrir la puerta. Se dio la vuelta para encontrar a su madre-. Mamá.

-Caroline, estás bien –la Sheriff Forbes abrazó a su hija y lanzó dagas con la mirada a Klaus.

-Estoy bien, mamá. Solo estoy sorprendida al descubrir lo de Tyler, pobre Hayley –dijo Caroline.

-Lo sé. La Dra. Fell la ayudará. ¿Dónde está Tyler?

-Se fue. Creo que está demasiado sorprendido y consternado por esto –dijo Caroline.

-Matt está de camino. Estoy segura de que puede ayudarlo –dijo su madre

-Eso espero –dijo Caroline-. Es mejor que me vaya.

-Espero que cuides de Caroline y si descubro que la has lastimado encontraré la forma de matarte –dijo la Sheriff Forbes.

-Madre –le regañó Caroline.

Klaus arqueó una ceja-. Lo tomaré en consideración, Sheriff.

-¿Qué hay de toda la sangre que dijo Tyler que vio hoy en el bosque?

-Encontramos el cuerpo. Era un hombre joven de unos treinta años. Ha estado en la lista de los más buscados durante un tiempo.

-¿Qué hizo? –preguntó Klaus.

-Es uno de los sospechosos en un caso de asesinato –dijo la Sheriff Forbes.

-Bueno, al menos no era un inocente –dijo Klaus.

-Eso no lo sabemos –dijo Caroline.

-Será mejor que me vaya –dijo su madre. La Sheriff Forbes le dio un último abrazo a su hija y se dirigió a su coche.

Caroline miró fijamente a Klaus.

-Prométeme que no matarás a Tyler.

-Desde que tiene ganas de morir. No lo mataré –dijo Klaus-. Además, tengo que ocuparme de una cosa.

-¿A dónde vas? –Caroline lo siguió.

-Pensé en lo que dijiste. Que debería ser más amable de vez en cuando. Admito que arruiné la vida de Elena, pero sé que es lo que le haría feliz.

-¿Y qué es? –Caroline no estaba segura de querer saberlo.

-No puedo decírtelo. Ahora ve a casa y pronto estaré contigo –dijo Klaus usando la compulsión con ella. Caroline se fue dejándolo solo en casa de los Salvatore.

**LOR**

Bonnie salió de la casa y se acercó hasta el estanque. Tembló y jadeó cuando una sombra pasó junto a ella. se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Kol. Llevaba puesto un traje.

-Kol, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Escuché lo que pasó con Tyler. Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien –dijo Kol.

-Estoy bien. Solo me trajo malos recuerdos. Lo peor de esto es… si no hubiera sido por ti, ese día… me hubiera ocurrido lo mismo –dijo Bonnie.

Kol se puso a su lado y le levantó la barbilla-. Nunca dejaré que te ocurra nada malo. Lo prometo.

-¿Cómo puedes prometerme eso cuando tú eres un vampiro? ¿Cómo sé que no me lastimarás? –preguntó Bonnie.

-Puedo demostrarlo –Kol mordió su muñeca y se la acercó-. Bebe y verás.

-No, ¿por qué bebería de ti? ¿Estás intentando convertirme en vampiro? –preguntó Bonnie dando un paso hacia atrás.

-No. ¿Cómo crees que Klaus y Caroline saben como se sienten? Están vinculados y cada vez que comparten sangre pueden ver los sentimientos del otro.

-Caroline nunca me dijo nada de esto –dijo Bonnie.

-No lo hará porque esconde sus sentimientos –dijo Kol.

Bonnie se apartó-. No puedo.

-Así que tú también vas a negar tus sentimientos. Cuanto más me alejes, más cerca estaré –dijo Kol.

-No puedo. Eres un vampiro. Está mal –dijo Bonnie.

-¿Y entones por qué se siente tan bien? –Kol se acercó a ella y la besó.

Bonnie jadeó y fue empujada contra un árbol. Lentamente le soltó la boca y trazó besos por su cuello. Le cogió una de las piernas para que rodeará su cintura y ella gimió contra él. Esto no podía estar pasando.

-Entonces dime que no me quieres –dijo Kol en su oído. A Bonnie le recorrió un escalofrío mientras él la acercaba.

-Dime que cada vez que me ves entrar en una habitación, no te emocionas.

-¿Bonnie? –Elena se detuvo con los ojos bien abiertos ante la escena que tenía delante-. Aleja las manos de mi amiga.

Kol suspiró molesto y soltó a la bruja-. Deberías meterte en tus asuntos Elena, algún podrías meterte en un problema –dijo Kol.

Elena se cruzó de brazos y se acercó.

Kol besó a Bonnie y se fue.

Bonnie estaba parada y saltó cuando Elena la llamó una vez más.

-Bonnie, ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimó?

-No, estoy bien. Es solo que ya no estoy segura de lo que pienso ni de lo que siento.

-Bonnie, no te gusta ¿cierto? Es un original.

-Cierto, pero me salvó de ser atacada. No puedo olvidarlo –dijo Bonnie.

-Es más que eso. También te gusta –dijo Elena.

-No lo sé, Elena. realmente no lo sé –dijo Bonnie.

**LOR**

Elena dio un paseo por el jardín de los Salvatore. Se sentó en la fuente pensando en Stefan y Damon. Sus amigas estaban enamoradas de originales. Aunque no quisieran admitirlo ella podía verlo. Se enamoró de dos vampiros que eran hermanos. ¿Podía complicarse su vida aun más?

Se dio la vuelta y pegó un saltó-. Klaus, ¿qué quieres? –Elena retrocedió un paso.

-No estoy aquí para matar a nadie ni lastimarte. Quiero hablar contigo.

Elena se cruzó de brazos-. ¿Sobre qué?

-Sé que me odias y que no te gusto, pero creo que sé la manera de arreglarlo contigo y los Salvatore –Klaus sonrió.

Elena no estaba segura de querer saberlo-. ¿Qué es?

Klaus sonrió y apareció justo delante de ella, le arranció el collar de verbena y le tomó suavemente de la barbilla-. Escucha atentamente y haz lo que digo.

Un minuto después Damon apareció buscando a Elena cuando vio a Klaus. Corrió hacia ellos y apartó a Klaus de Elena.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –preguntó Damon.

Klaus sonrió-. No hace falta ponerse así, Damon. Estaba dándole un regalo.

-Sal de aquí, Klaus –dijo Damon-. ¿Estás bien, Elena?

-Estoy bien.

Damon se dio cuenta de su estado-. ¿Dónde está tu collar? ¿Has utilizado la compulsión con ella? –le gruñó Damon a Klaus.

Klaus cogió a Damon y sus ojos se oscurecieron-. No hagas que te mate Salvatore. Estaba planeando ser bueno.

-¿Entonces que quieres? –dijo Damon.

-Nada. Solo quiero que escuches –dijo Klaus con una sonrisa.

Stefan anduvo por los alrededores intentando encontrar a Damon y a Elena. No estaban en ningún lado. Hayley se había ido y estaba con la Dra. Fell. La Sheriff Forbes se había ido. Fue hasta la parte trasera y encontró a Klaus parado, los dos estaban mirándolo. Era como si lo estuvieran esperando.

-Klaus, ¿qué hiciste con Elena y con Damon?

-Nada de lo que deberías preocuparte. Mañana ya me lo agradecerás –dijo Klaus.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –preguntó Stefan.

-Significa que os estoy dando, a ti y a Damon lo que queréis. El deseo de estar con la chica que los dos amáis.

-Ella solo puede elegir a uno de los dos, Klaus. De todas formas, uno de los dos acabará con el corazón roto. ¿Por qué de repente te preocupas? –preguntó Stefan.

-Por Caroline. Lo estoy haciendo por ella, y ahora tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz –dijo Klaus.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Stefan.

Klaus dio un paso acercándose y sonrió. Sus ojos se dilataron-. Escucha bien y haz lo que voy a decirte.

Unos minutos después, Stefan se encontró a si mismo en la casa subiendo las escaleras. No estaba seguro de porque estaba subiendo las escaleras. Era como si lo hubieran obligado o algo así. Lo ignoró y siguió subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de Elena. no vio a Elena, pero escuchó correr el agua de la ducha.

-¿Damon? ¿Elena? –dijo Stefan.

Damon entró y fulminó a Stefan con la mirada-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Os estaba buscando a Elena y a ti. Está pasando algo raro. Vi a Klaus, pero no recuerdo lo que dijo. Creo que utilizó la compulsión conmigo –dijo Stefan.

-Imposible, hermano. Bebemos verbena –dijo Damon.

-Lo sé, pero… ¿Elena? –la llamó Stefan-. ¿Dónde está?

La puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió y Elena salió solo con un albornoz.

Damon la miró fijamente con una sonrisa.

-Elena, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Stefan.

-Estoy bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Elena se acercó a ellos y Stefan se dio cuenta de que había algo diferente en ella, pero no podía saber qué era.

-¿Viste antes a Klaus? –preguntó Stefan.

-No, pero tengo algo que quiero deciros a los dos –dijo Elena.

-¿Qué es eso, hermosa? –preguntó Damon.

Elena sonrió y dejó caer el albornoz al suelo dejándola desnuda ante ellos.

Damon la miró y Stefan la observó sorprendido.

-Os quiero a los dos y os quiero ahora.

**LOR**

Caroline estaba fuera en el balcón. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Klaus de pie vestido con un traje.

-Estás preciosa, Caroline –la besó y Caroline se dio cuenta de que llevaba puesto un vestido de novia.

-¿Por qué estoy así vestida? –preguntó Caroline apartándose.

-Estamos casados. Estamos en nuestra luna de miel. ¿No recuerdas nuestro acuerdo? –dijo Klaus.

-¿Qué? No recuerdo haberte dicho que sí –Caroline entró en el cuarto.

-Es cierto, Caroline. Porque no admites que me amas –dijo Klaus, haciendo que entrara y llevándola hasta la cama.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –preguntó Caroline.

-Estoy intentando hacerte el amor. Pero lo estás poniendo muy difícil –Klaus la levantó en sus brazos y la acostó en la cama.

-No lo creo –Caroline se alejó un poco de él.

-Sé que me quieres –dijo Klaus desabrochándole el vestido.

Su corazón empezó a latir cada vez más rápido-. No te vas a ir. Relájate, amor –dijo Klaus tranquilamente.

Caroline sintió el calor de su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Cerró los ojos cuando su vestido cayó al suelo. Su sujetador fue lo siguiente que desapareció y Caroline jadeó cuando cayó en la cama. Klaus se sentó a horcajadas y ella se dio cuenta de que no llevaba puesta la camiseta. Él la estaba mirando como si fuera su presa. Se inclinó hacia delante y trazó besos por su cuello.

Caroline arqueó la espalda y supo que era demasiado tarde para detenerlo. Estaba siendo seducida y le encantaba. Él deslizó las manos hasta llegar a sus pechos. La besó y le mordisqueó el cuello. Ella dejó escapar un grito y pasó una mano por su espalda. Klaus le arrancó de un tirón las braguitas. Sus pantalones fueron los siguientes en desaparecer y se quedó desnudo ante ella.

-Te mostraré como te amo completamente –dijo Klaus. Ella le rodeó las piernas con las suyas y gritó cuando se abalanzó sobre ella.

-Dime que me amas –Klaus sonrió mientras embestía cada vez más rápido.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! –repitió Caroline mientras la embestía.

-Sí, Caroline. Grita mi nombre –Klaus le clavó los colmillos en su cuello expuesto.

Ella gimoteó debajo de él y se estremeció. Klaus se apartó y mordió su muñeca. Dejó que ella bebiera mientras él la embestía. Con dificultad levantó la cabeza y vio como Caroline gimoteaba debajo de él. Sus piernas dejaron de rodearlo y cayeron en la cama-. Klaus –gritó Caroline cuando se corrió.

Klaus la siguió y cayó sobre ella. Él se inclinó sobre su cuello-. ¿Estás bien, amor?

-Sí… no… yo… nunca me había corrido así antes, pero… demonios, Klaus –Caroline se quedó acostada con lágrimas en los ojos-. Debería haberte detenido.

Klaus le levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos-. ¿Si esto no hubiera ocurrida te casarías conmigo? ¿Responde con la verdad? –preguntó Klaus.

-No… no lo sé. Quizás. Si eso significa mi libertad entonces sí –dijo Caroline.

Klaus sonrió y Caroline se encontró a si misma en la cama envuelta en una manta. Klaus estaba sentado en la cama y los dos estaban vestidos-. ¿Qué ha pasado? –miró a su alrededor. Caroline se sentó-. ¿Era un sueño?

-Sí –Klaus le tomó la mano y la besó-. Y tú serás mi reina.

Caroline tragó en seco dándose cuenta de que había caído en su juego. Pero no pudo evitarlo. El sueño parecía tan real. Estaba ciega por el deseo y no vio su verdadera intención-. No puedo creer lo ciega que he estado.

-¿Ciega, por qué, amor?

-Me engañaste. Me hiciste soñar para que no tuviera ninguna opción, que no fuera la de casarme contigo –dijo Caroline.

-Es cierto. Me gustas y siempre consigo lo que quiero. No puedes escapar. No hay escapatoria –dijo Klaus recorriendo con la mano su mejilla.

-Cada vez que te veo, me enamoro más de ti. Te amo, pero no puedo casarme contigo si está basado en mentiras y engaños –dijo Caroline-. Me mostraste sueños. Deseaba que fueran reales. Has elegido un camino diferente. Aunque seamos almas gemelas no puedo estar contigo, y si me amases me dejarías marchar –dijo Caroline.

Los ojos de Klaus estaban empañados con lágrimas. Se negó a creer lo que Caroline le había dicho. Era cierto que la amaba, pero de ninguna manera la dejaría marcharse. No hasta que ella admitiera quedarse con él para toda la eternidad-. Lo siento. No puedo hacerlo.

-Si me amas, deja que me marche –dijo Caroline.

Klaus suspiró-. Lo siento –Klaus le sujetó la barbilla y la miró a los ojos.

Sus ojos se dilataron.

-Por favor no –dijo Caroline.

-Un día espero que me perdones por esto. Quiero que olvides esta conversacion y de que estás realmente enamorada de mí y quieres casarte conmigo –Klaus se alejó y vio como Caroline parpadeó un par de veces.

-¿Qué sucede Klaus? ¿Querías preguntarme algo? –preguntó Caroline.

Klaus sonrió-. Me encantaría que fueras mi esposa para toda la eternidad.

Caroline sonrió-. Sería un gran honor, Kaus –se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-Te amo –le dijo Klaus en el oído.

-Yo también te amo –dijo Caroline.

Klaus se acostó a su lado y ella se quedó dormida en sus brazos. Él la observaba mientras dormía y se preguntó si lo que había hecho era lo correcto. De todas formas, consiguió lo que quería y ya lidiaría con las consecuencias más tarde.

Siempre lo hacía.


	11. Capítulo 11

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.**_

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Elena se despertó con dos cuerpos presionados contra ella, bostezó y abrió los ojos. Estuvo a punto de saltar de la cama cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba entre Stefan y Damon. Su rostro se enrojeció al ver que Damon estaba detrás de ella y Stefan delante, y ambos completamente desnudos.

¿Qué demonios hizo la otra noche? Se movió dándose cuenta de que ambos hermanos estaban desnudos y Stefan estaba aún dentro de ella. Se sonrojó y se preguntó como sería capaz de levantarse sin despertarlos. Cosa que parecía imposible. ¿Es que no podía ser más embarazoso? Elena suspiró dándose cuenta de que tendría que despertar a Stefan para liberarse de él. Elena lo sacudió-. Stefan, despierta.

Él murmuró algo y Elena sintió como alguien le besaba la parte de atrás del cuello-. ¿Damon?

-Hola, querida. ¿Preparada para otra ronda? –preguntó Damon.

-Oh dios mío. No. Vete –Elena lo empujó. Su rostro rojo.

-¿Qué sucede? –Damon se levantó y Elena apartó la mirada debido a su falta de ropa.

-Nada, ¿puedes irte? Estoy… Intentando despertar a Stefan –dijo Elena.

Damon la miró fijamente y recordó lo que sucedió la noche anterior, pero aún estaba intentando entender por qué hicieron lo que hicieron. Se dio cuenta de que Elena no podía levantarse. Se rió-. Mi pobre hermano duerme cuando…

-Cállate Damon. Stefan despierta –gritó Elena.

Stefan se despertó para encontrarse a Elena encima. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que Damon estaba a su lado-. ¿Qué dem… Damon podrías ponerte algo de ropa?

-Lo siento hermano. Pensaba que Elena quería otra ronda. Qué malo que soy –Damon se rió y rápidamente se puso unos pantalones. Stefan se dio cuenta de la mirada avergonzada de Elena y se dio cuenta del por qué-. Lo siento, Elena. Yo… -Stefan la cogió de la cintura y la levantó. Elena jadeó y se estiró en la cama-. No puedo creer que…

-Solo… Voy a ir… A la ducha –Stefan corrió hacia el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta. Respiró profundamente dándose cuenta de lo que ocurrió la noche pasada. Lo que hicieron los tres. No podía entender como había podido perder el control. Normalmente era capaz de decir que no especialmente a algo como eso. Pero Elena siguió moviéndose y seduciéndolos. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que tuviera a Damon de rodillas, y para su horror hizo lo mismo que él. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

Elena se tapó con la manta dándose cuenta de lo dolorida que estaba y de los moratones de su brazo.

Damon se dio cuenta y se acercó caminando hasta ella-. No sé que nos ocurrió, pero…

-No soy un juguete frágil, Damon. No fue tu culpa. Lo recuerdo todo, pero no puedo creer que hiciera eso anoche –dijo Elena-. Es como si no tuviera control sobre lo que hice.

-Lo mismo digo –dijo Damon-. Es como si nos… Hubieran obligado.

-No vi a nadie –dijo Elena.

-Créeme, si te hubieran obligado no recordarías nada –dijo Damon-. Toma –Damon mordió su muñeca y se la ofreció-. Te curarás. Tómalo.

-Yo…

Stefan salió y los vio. Se dio la vuelta molesto y Damon lo vio-. No me mires así. Estaba intentando curarla –dijo Damon.

Stefan se acercó y le miró el brazo-. Elena.

-Estoy bien –dijo Elena-. Fueron mis acciones las que nos llevaron a esto.

-Entonces, no tienes ningún problema bebiendo mi sangre –dijo Damon.

Elena soltó un quejido y miró a Stefan.

Stefan asintió y Elena tomó su muñeca y bebió-. Ahora si no te importa. Me gustaría vestirme y tomar una ducha.

Damon sonrió-. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que uno de nosotros se una a nosotros?

-Vete.

-Bien, bien. Sé cuando no me necesitan –Damon salió del cuarto.

Stefan encaró a Elena-. ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien. Necesito tiempo a solas –dijo Elena.

-Está bien –Stefan salió del cuarto, pensando en encontrar a quien los había obligado a hacer eso. Quienquiera que fuera, iba a matarlo.

**LOR**

Klaus se despertó para encontrarse a Caroline sentada a horcajadas en la cama. Miró el picardías que llevaba puesto. Caroline tenía el pelo suelto y le estaba acariciando el rostro con el dedo. Klaus se sorprendió de que la compulsión funcionara tan bien. La amaba y era suya, sin importar el que.

-Por fin estás despierto. He estado esperando a que despertarás –Caroline se inclinó y le besó el cuello.

Klaus gimió cuando Caroline presionó su cuerpo contra el de él. Era perfecta presionada contra él. Caroline le desabrochó el cinturón, pero Klaus le cogió las manos. Se sentó y le mantuvo las manos sujetas-. Tú, pequeña provocadora. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? –Caroline sonrió trazando el pecho de Klaus con su mano.

Klaus sonrió-. Vamos a tener que esperar a la luna de miel, cariño. ¿No queremos arruinar el gran momento? –Klaus se levantó.

Caroline hizo un puchero-. ¿Pero pensé que habías dicho que querías tener sexo híbrido?

Klaus se rió y la encaró-. Ten cuidado, Caroline. Si te tomo ahora, quizá no querrás marcharte nunca.

-Suena bien –dijo Caroline.

Klaus se rió otra vez. Cómo amaba a esta nueva Caroline. Era sexy y tentadora. No esa chica insolente que fue una vez.

-Deberíamos vestirnos –dijo Klaus.

-¿Vestirnos?, primero necesitamos darnos una ducha –Caroline se sacó el vestido quedándose desnuda ante él.

Klaus tragó saliva y la miró. Maldita Caroline, por hacerle eso.

-¿Vienes? –dijo Caroline.

-Um…

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –Caroline lo cogió del brazo y lo llevó hasta el cuarto de baño. Caroline lo estampó contra la pared-. No más juegos Klaus. Te quiero –Caroline lo besó y Klaus estaba intentando no perder el control. Maldita.

Klaus la sentó en el lavamanos-. Si vuelves a hacer eso tendré que castigarte, amor.

-¿Cómo harías eso? –dijo Caroline.

Klaus sonrió y trazó besos desde la parte interna del muslo hasta su pecho.

Caroline abrió los ojos mientras Klaus se lanzó hacia su pecho. Caroline gimió y le rodeó la cintura con las piernas-. Klaus.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y un grito familiar-. Buscad una casa –gritó Kol-. No puedo dormir mientras os liáis.

Klaus se inclinó y gimió molestó. La soltó y la dejó de pie en el suelo-. Ve a ducharte, amor. Luego iré yo.

Caroline se fue y Klaus abrió la puerta encontrándose a Kol-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo lo has hecho para gustarle a Caroline? –preguntó Kol.

Klaus cogió a Kol por la oreja y lo llevó hasta el sofá-. Muestra algo de respeto y toca la puerta la siguiente vez.

-Lo hice. No debiste escucharme con todo el ruido –bromeó Kol.

-Te lo estás buscando, hermano –gruñó Klaus.

-¿He dado en el clavo? –dijo Kol.

-Vete, lárgate antes de que te clave una estaca –dijo Klaus.

-Bien. Estaremos esperándote abajo. Elijah quiere desayunar con todos nosotros –Kol salió del cuarto.

Klaus frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta justo cuando la puerta se abrió. Caroline llevaba solo una toalla, fue hasta el armario y sacó un vestido azul.

Klaus apartó la mirada mientras se vestía. Caroline se dio la vuelta hacia él.

-¿Por qué no viniste a la ducha? –dijo Caroline.

-Apareció mi hermano –dijo Klaus.

-Siempre podemos retomarlo donde lo dejamos –Caroline se acercó a él y lo besó. Klaus la apartó-. Creo que sería mejor y más excitante si esperamos hasta nuestra noche de bodas, amor.

-Que caballero, quien lo habría pensado –dijo Caroline.

Klaus sonrió y le tomó la mano-. Mi familia nos está esperando. Vamos.

Caroline le tomó la mano y bajaron las escaleras.

Elijah se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa con Katherine sentada a su lado. Rebekah le estaba lanzando dagas con la mirada. Kol sonrió divertido cuando Klaus entró con Caroline.

-La comida huele muy bien –dijo Caroline.

Rebekah arqueó una ceja-. ¿Por qué estás tan contenta esta noche?

-Nada que te importe, hermana –dijo Klaus.

-Klaus, sé bueno. Deberíamos contarles las buenas noticias –dijo Caroline.

-Sí, hermano, estoy interesado en saber de que se trata –preguntó Elijah.

-Esto será bueno –murmuró Kol.

Kol y Caroline se sentaron. Rebekah la miró.

-Caroline y yo nos vamos a casar –dijo Klaus.

-¿Cómo? Ayer ella… Te odiaba –dijo Rebekah.

-Nunca odié a Klaus. Lo amo –dijo Caroline.

Klaus se rió.

Elijah la miró y supo que habían utilizado la compulsión con ella. Pobre chica. Sabía que su hermano era impulsivo, pero no pensaba que le hiciera eso a la chica que amaba. Quizá Caroline había tenido suficiente y quiso irse. Esa sería la unica razón por la que Klaus hubiera llegado a esos extremos.

-Enhorabuena hermano –rió Kol.

-Así que ahora te gustan las rubias –dijo Katherine.

Klaus frunció el ceño-. ¿Por qué está aquí otra vez?

-Porque le dije que tenía que quedarse –dijo Elijah.

-¿Y si desobedece? –dijo Kaus.

-La castigaré –dijo Elijah.

-Puedes decirme si quieres intentar cosas nuevas, cariño –Katherine sonrió extendiendo la mano y colocándosela encima de la pierna.

Elijah le apartó la mano antes de que pudiera avergonzarlo-. ¡Katherine!

-Creo que necesita que la castigues, hermano –bromeó Kol.

Rebekah rodó los ojos-. ¿Por qué todos los hombres se comportan como bárbaros? Pensaba que mis hermanos se comportarían mejor. Aunque, es cierto, nacisteis en la era de los Vikingos.

-Yo no hablaría, hermanita. También naciste en esa época –dijo Kol.

-Oh, cállate –dijo Rebekah.

Caroline se rió-. No podría imaginar el vivir en esa época, sin agua ni móviles.

-Estoy contento de no vivir más en esa época –dijo Klaus.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta.

-¿Me pregunto quién será? –dijo Elijah acercándose a la puerta.

-Quizá es el postre –dijo Kol.

-Cállate, Kol –dijo Rebekah.

Caroline miró a Klaus y le pasó la mano por la pierna. Klaus jadeó casi tirando la bebida que estaba encima de la mesa. Klaus le cogió la mano-. ¡Caroline!

-Bien, bien, me comportaré.

Kol se rió.

Katherine se dio cuenta de que Caroline actuaba de forma extraña y tenía una sonrisa en la cara cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho-. ¿Cuándo os habéis convertido en pareja? Recuerdo que os odiábais –dijo Katherine.

Klaus gruñó-. Katherine deja de hablar.

Elijah volvió con Bonnie a su lado.

-Hola, preciosa. ¿Me echaste de menos? –dijo Kol.

Bonnie rodó los ojos-. Vine para hablar con Caroline.

-Bueno. Puedes quedarte a cenar –dijo Klaus.

-Creó que volveré después –dijo Bonnie.

-No, insisto –dijo Klaus.

Bonnie frunció el ceño mientras Kol le apartaba la silla.

-Bien, ¿cómo estás Caroline? –preguntó Bonnie.

-Genial. Aún no te he contado las buenas noticas –dijo Caroline.

Bonnie se preguntó porque estaba tan animada. Quizá Klaus la iba a soltar-. ¿Y cuáles son?

-Me voy a casar –dijo Caroline.

Bonnie abrió los ojos-. ¿Qué?

-No tienes que quedarte así, Bonnie. Deberías felicitarnos –dijo Klaus.

Bonnie miró a Caroline, quien empezó a hablar sobre decoraciones y sobre tener aquí la boda. Bonnie tuvo suficiente. No estaba segura de lo que había hecho Klaus, pero sabía que Caroline nunca se casaría con Klaus. Lo odiaba. Miró a Klaus mientras se levantaba-. ¿Qué hiciste?

-No hice nada. Ahora siéntate –gruñó Klaus.

-Caroline, podría hablar contigo… ¿A solas? –dijo Bonnie.

-Claro –dijo Caroline.

-Deberías acabar de cenar –dijo Klaus.

-Me voy de aquí –dijo Rebekah.

Klaus vio como su hermana se iba molesta.

Bonnie cogió la mano de Caroline y salió de la cocina.

-Parece que estás en un gran problema hora –bromeó Kol.

-Cállate, Kol –dijo Klaus.

-¿Sabes que cuando Bonnie lo descubra te matará? –dijo Katherine.

-¿Quieres una daga en tu corazón? –dijo Klaus.

-Klaus tenemos que hablar –dijo Elijah.

-No tengo tiempo para tus sermones Elijah –Klaus se levantó cuando escuchó sonar un móvil. Él volvió al salón para buscar el móvil de Caroline.

-Hola, Elena. ¿Qué sucede? –dijo Caroline. Unos segundos después colgó.

-Parece que Elena está molesta por algo, quiere que vaya hasta allí –dijo Caroline.

Bonnie asintió y encaró a Klaus-. Vamos a ir a casa de Elena, así que no intentes detenernos –dijo Bonnie.

Klaus gruñó. Estaba tentando su suerte.

-Para ya. No es como si te fuera a dejar –Caroline se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla.

Bonnie le tiró del brazo para salir por la puerta.

Kol entró mirando a su alrededor-. ¿Dónde está mi bruja?

-Se fue con Caroline. Yo que tú le echaría un ojo a tu alma gemela –dijo Klaus.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si planea llevarse a Caroline o quiere hacer algo estúpido como devolverle la memoria tomaré represalias –dijo Klaus.

-¿Estás amenazando a mi bruja? –dijo Kol frunciendo el ceño.

-No, te estoy advirtiendo –Klaus se fue en dirección a las escaleras cuando Katherine le bloqueó el paso.

-La única forma que tienes para encontrar el amor es obligando a los demás, ¿de verdad crees que te perdonará después de esto? –dijo Katherine.

Los ojos de Klaus se oscurecieron y la empujó contra la pared-. Lo estás pidiendo.

Katherine se rió y se levantó-. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de recordarte las elecciones que hiciste en el pasado. Estoy segura de que recuerdas cuando me obligaste a besarte delante de Elijah para ponerlo celoso.

-La única razón por la que te besé fue porque me recordaste a Tatia. Cada vez que te miro ahora solo siento repulsión.

Sujetó a Katherine del cuello contra la pared-. Debería acabar contigo por todas las veces que arruinaste mis planes –dijo Klaus. De repente lo lanzaron contra el suelo, levantó la mirada y encontró a Elijah.

-Creo que hablamos sobre el tema de que no ibas a hacerle daño a Katherine –siseó Elijah.

-Empezó ella –dijo Klaus.

-Aunque fuera así, no tienes ninguna razón por la que lastimarla –dijo Elijah.

Klaus gruñó cogiendo a Elijah del cuello. Elijah lo pateó enviando hacia la pared, se arregló el traje y se acercó a él molesto-. ¿De verdad vamos a empezar con esto otra vez?

Klaus se puso en pie y estuvo a punto de saltarle encima cuando Katherine se puso delante de él-. Ya pelearéis después, Elijah y yo tenemos planes –dijo Katherine enfadada.

-Sí, por fin algo de entretenimiento –dijo Kol tomando asiento en el sofá.

Elijah rodó los ojos-. Vámonos Katherine.

Katherine sonrió y lo siguió saliendo por la puerta.

Klaus siseó enfadado y salió por la puerta de entrada, necesitaba aire fresco.

Kol suspiró, estaba otra vez aburrido.

**LOR**

Elena, Bonnie y Caroline estaban en casa de Elena.

-¿Qué sucede? Dijiste que era una emergencia –dijo Bonnie.

-Creo que alguien nos obligó anoche. Hicieron que fuera como Katheirne. Aún no puedo creerme que haya ocurrido –dijo Elena.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurrió? –dijo Caroline.

-Yo… Seducí a Stefan y a Damon –dijo Elena cubriéndose el rostro.

Caroline abrió los ojos-. Bueno, los amas a los dos.

-Caroline –dijo Bonnie.

-Qué, es cierto –dijo Caroline.

-Pero no quiero ser como Katherine –dijo Elena-. Ni siquiera puedo estar en el mismo cuarto porque temo que suceda otra vez.

-¿Por qué crees que alguien te obligó? –dijo Bonnie.

-Porque yo nunca haría algo así de forma intencionada, Stefan tampoco y Damon es otra historia –dijo Elena.

-¿Quién querría obligarte a hacer algo así? –dijo Bonnie.

-No lo sé. La única persona racional que me viene a la mente es Klaus –dijo Elena.

-Solo porque fuera malo no significa que lo sé ahora. Es el mejor hombre que existe –dijo Caroline sonriendo.

Elena la miró extrañada-. ¿Me he perdido algo?

Bonnie suspiró-. Sí, Caroline se va a casar.

-¿Casa? ¿Con quién? –preguntó Elena.

-Vosotras ya lo sabéis –dijo Caroline.

Elena abrió los ojos-. No dirás Klaus, ¿cierto?

-Sí…. ¿Dónde has estado? –preguntó Caroline.

-¿Estás loca? Mató a mi tía y a la madre de Tyler. ¿En qué estás pensando? –gritó Elena.

-Klaus admitió sus errores y siente lo que hizo, me ama y me voy a casar con él sin importar lo que diga nada –dijo Caroline.

-¿Tyler sabe esto? –preguntó Elena.

-No, después iré a hablar con él. Además, ya he superado lo que tuvimos. Ahora está con Hayley y yo amo a Klaus. Todos encontramos a alguien debemos vivir y ser felices –sonrió Caroline.

-Oh dios mío. Te ha obligado, ha debido de hacerlo –dijo Elena.

-Klaus no me ha obligado, prometió que nunca lo haría y confío en él –dijo Caroline-. Y si tú admitieras lo que sientes por Kol, podríamos casarnos y ser cuñadas –dijo Caroline.

-Eso nunca ocurrirá, Caroline –dijo Bonnie.

-Ya lo veremos –dijo Caroline sonriendo.

Elena ya tenía suficiente de todo aquello. Necesitaba que Caroline volviera a ser quien era, quizá con la ayuda de Bonnie lo conseguiría.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta haciendo que Elena diera un respingo.

-Ya voy yo –Bonnie fue hasta la puerta y la abrió.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Tyler?

-¿Está Carolline? –preguntó Tyler.

-Sí.

Caroline llegó hasta ellos y frunció el ceño-. Tyler, que estás haciendo aquí.

-Quería hablar contigo –dijo Tyler-. Te echo de menos, Caroline. Mi vida ahora está arruinada.

-Estaré en el salón si me necesitas –dijo Bonnie.

-Está bien –dijo Caroline-. Tyler, tienes un hijo, no puedo estar en tu vida ahora y yo ya no te amo.

-¿Qué?

-Amo a Klaus, Tyler. Tienes que pasar página –dijo Caroline.

-Tú odias a Klaus. ¿Qué te hizo?

-Klaus no hizo nada. Él me ama –dijo Caroline.

Tyler está enfadado y no se cree nada de ello. Klaus debe haberle hecho algo-. Tienes que creerme. Klaus te obligó.

-Tyler no voy a volver hacer esto otra vez. Klaus no me obligó. Déjame marchar –dijo Caroline.

-No –Tyler la cogió del brazo-. No puedo dejar que te hagas esto a ti misma hasta que sepas la verdad.

-Tyler solo lo estás complicando más. Me voy a casar con él y no hay nada que puedas hacer –dijo Caroline.

Caroline se enfureció y lo empujó contra la pared-. Déjalo ya.

-Caroline, ¿qué sucede? –dijo Bonnie corriendo. Elena la siguió.

-Tyler no aceptará que me case con Klaus. ¿Por qué no puede ser feliz por mí? –Caroline salió enfadada de la casa.

Tyler vio como se fue y se giró hacia Elena-. No puedo creer que ese bastardo le hiciera esto. Tenemos que encontrar la manera de hacer que vuelva a ser ella misma.

-¿Y si no la ha obligado? –preguntó Elena.

-No, no me lo creo. Ella nunca amaría a un monstruo como él –dijo Tyler.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Elena.

-Voy a ir a hablar con Klaus.

-No, Tyler… Te matará –dijo Bonnie.

-En este punto de mi vida no me importa. Alejó a Caroline de mí y sé que está involucrado en el que me convirtiera en híbrido y atacara a Hayley. Arruinó mi vida –dijo Tyler.

-Puede ser, pero tienes un hijo y te necesita –dijo Bonnie.

-Yo… ¿Tengo un hijo? –preguntó Tyler.

-Sí, se parece a ti –dijo Elena sonriendo.

-Ve con Hayley, habla con ella –Bonnie le cogió la mano, jadeó y le soltó la mano de repente.

-Bonnie –Elena la cogió.

-Bonnie, ¿qué viste? –preguntó Tyler.

Bonnie respiró profundamente-. Te vi con tu hijo y con Hayley, eráis felices. Nunca te he visto sonreír así desde hace mucho tiempo.

Tyler se quedó parado intentando entender lo que Bonnie le había dicho-. Iré a ver a Hayley, pero… Tengo que ver primero a Klaus.

-Tyler, no –dijo Bonnie.

-No, Tyler debería ir. Todos deberíamos ir. Anoche arruiné mi oportunidad con Stefan. Ahora no sé que hacer –dijo Elena.

-¿Qué te hizo Klaus? –preguntó Tyler.

-Creo que Klaus me obligó –dijo Elena.

-¿Te obligó a hacer qué? –preguntó Tyler.

-Nada, es privado. Deberíamos ir y hablar con Klaus. Si vienes con nosotros Bonnie, no intentará hacer nada. Por favor, Bonnie –dijo Elena.

Bonnie suspiró. No quería ir porque Kol estaría en la casa-. Está bien, vamos.

**LOR**

Stefan y Damon aparcaron en coche delante de la casa de los Mikaelson. Se fueron hasta la parte de atrás de la propiedad y se encontraron a Klaus cerca de las cataratas. Él se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

-¿Qué trae a los Salvatore a mi casa? –dijo Klaus.

Stefan gruñó-. Tú ya sabes el qué.

-En realidad no. ¿Quizá deberías explicármelo? –dijo Klaus.

-¿Por qué obligaste a Elena la otra noche? –preguntó Damon.

-¿Por qué haría eso? –preguntó Klaus.

-Porque eres un imbécil –dijo Damon.

-¿Por qué estáis los dos discutiendo por ello? Es lo que los dos queríais. Los dos amáis a Elena, ¿por qué no podéis alegraros?

-Porque ella no quiere estar cerca de nosotros ahora. Por tu culpa, probablemente la perdimos –dijo Damon haciendo una mueca.

-A estas alturas deberías saber que si quieres algo no debes detenerte hasta que lo consigues. ¿Por qué no estáis los dos con ella? –preguntó Klaus.

-Así que admites que lo hiciste. Bastardo –dijo Damon.

-No la voy a compartir con mi hermano –dijo Stefan.

-Eso sería como si tú compartieras a Caroline con Elijah –dijo Damon.

Klaus gruñó-. Ya he pasado por eso con Tatia.

Damon se rió-. Ahora ya sabes como me siento.

Klaus se levantó y fulminó con la mirada a Stefan y a Damon-. Creéis que esto es el final de vuestra relación con ella. Lo dudo. Me dí cuenta de la forma en la que Elena os mira a los dos. Es solo el principio. Y sé que los dos no os detendréis hasta que la tengáis de cualquier forma.

-No solo la obligaste a ella. También nos obligaste a Damon y a mí, ¿verdad? –preguntó Stefan.

-Si crees que voy a ser tu perrito faldero vas equivocado –dijo Damon.

-Es un poco tarde para eso Salvatores. Admito que os obligué anoche por lo que la compulsión sigue ahí –dijo Klaus sonriendo.

Stefan se tiró encima de Klaus y cayeron los dos al suelo.

Damon estaba muy cabreado, pero no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para hacer lo que hizo Stefan.

Klaus se puso en pie y levantó a Stefan cogiéndolo del cuello-. Si vuelves a hacer eso te meteré en las celdas. Y ya sabes lo creativo que puedo ser con un cuchillo.

-Suelta a mi hermano, Klaus –dijo Damon.

-No sé si debería hacerlo o no –dijo Klaus-. Estoy aburrido.

Stefan suspiró molesto. Estaba a punto de patearlo cuando se encontró de repente en el suelo. A su lado estaba Caroline, quien tenía a Klaus debajo de ella con los colmillos fuera gruñéndole a Klaus.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? Stefan es mi amigo –dijo Caroline.

Klaus se rió-. Qué bien que estás aquí, amor. Estaba pensando en ti.

-No intentes cambiar de tema. ¿Obligaste a Elena y a los Salvatores?

-Quizá, pero no por las razones que tú crees, amor –dijo Klaus.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué harías eso? –preguntó Caroline levantándose.

-¿Estáis dándole amor al jardín? No cree que Elijah lo apruebe –dijo Kol saliendo de la casa.

Damon se rió-. Muy buena.

-Cállate, Kol –dijo Klaus.

-Estoy seguro que recuerdas lo que te conté sobre que todo el mundo debería ser feliz. Incluso tus amigos. Así que pensé que serías feliz si finalmente solucionaba su problema –dijo Klaus-. Les llevará algo de tiempo acostumbrarse pero serán más felices. Quieres ver a tus amigos felices, ¿cierto?

Caroline se quitó la suciedad de su vestido y pensó en ello-. Sí que lo quiero. Tienes razón.

-¿Qué? –dijo Damon-. ¿Estás loca?

-Con el tiempo lo entenderás –dijo Caroline mientras entraba en la casa.

Klaus la miró.

-Parece que alguien está perdidamente enamorada como un cachorrito enfermo. Esa no es la manera a la que amas a una chica, imbécil –dijo Damon. De repente Damon se encontró en el suelo con la mano de Klaus en su cuello.

-De verdad quieres que te mate, ¿verdad? –preguntó Klaus-. Además, no eres el más apropiado para hablar. Recuerdo que Caroline me contó sobre aquella vez cuando era humana y la forma en la que la trataste. Debería meterte en la celda para poder torturarte.

-Detente, suéltalo, Klaus –dijo Stefan.

-¿Cómo vas a detenerme, destripador? –dijo Klaus. Le apretó el cuello y de repente Klaus se encontró soltando a Damon y gritando. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse a Bonnie de pie ante él con los ojos oscuros. Le estaba matando la cabeza. Klaus corrió hacia Bonnie y le hincó los colmillos en el cuello.

Bonnie gritó.

Kol apartó a Klaus y se mordió la muñeca colocándola en la boca de Bonnie-. ¿Estás loco? –le gritó a Klaus.

Klaus se rió-. Te dije que si la bruja se entrometía pagaría las consecuencias, estaba intentando provocarme un aneurisma.

Kol cogió a Bonnie en brazos.

-Hey, a donde te llevas a mi amiga –dijo Elena.

-Estoy asegurándome de que mi bruja está bien y la quiero lejos de Klaus –dijo Kol corriendo hacia la casa.

Elena ayudó a Damon a levantarse.

-Solo le estaba dando una lección a Damon –Klaus gruñó al ver a Tyler.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó Klaus.

-Tenemos que hablar –dijo Tyler.

-Todos tenemos que hablar –dijo Elena cruzándose de brazos.

Estando todos en el salón Caroline se sentó en el regazo de Klaus-. Ahora os podéis ir todos. Ya os he dicho cuál es mi opinión y mi decisión.

-Esto es una causa perdida. Vámonos, hermano, Elena -dijo Damon.

-No, ¿qué hay de Bonnie? –dijo Elena.

-Me aseguraré de que Bonnie está bien –dijo Caroline.

Tyler fulminó con la mirada a Klaus.

-Encontraré una forma para que Caroline vuelva a ser ella, Klaus –dijo Tyler levantándose y saliendo de la casa.

-Pobre chico, está con el corazón roto –dijo Caroline.

-Él ya tiene un hijo, debería quedarse con él –dijo Klaus molesto.

Elena, Damon y Stefan se fueron.

-Por fin, nos hemos quedado solos –Caroline se acurrucó al lado de Klaus.

Klaus sonrió.

**LOR**

Tyler va a casa de la Dra. Fell, toca a la puerta y espera.

La puerta se abre-. Tyler, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Puedo hablar con Hayley?

La Dra. Fell asiente y le deja entrar. Tyler va hacia el salón y ve a Hayley bajando por las escaleras con el bebé en sus brazos. Hayley vacila antes de llegar hasta el final de las escaleras.

Tyler mira al niño en sus brazos.

Hayley se da cuenta de la mirada y sonríe, acaba de bajar las escaleras y se coloca a su lado-. Su nombre es Kayden. ¿Quieres cogerlo?

Tyler vacila, pero toma al niño en sus brazos cuando Hayley se lo tiende. Baja la mirada hacia el pequeño niño y después la mira a ella-. Lo siento Hayley. Lo siento.

Hayley le levanta la barbilla y le limpia las lágrimas de sus mejillas-. Sé que no fue tu culpa. Nunca quise que supieras lo que pasó aquella noche. Desde el día en que te conocí me gustaste. Estaba empezando a enamorarme de ti, creo que aún lo estoy, pero por favor no te culpes por esto –dijo Hayley.

-No puedo evitarlo… Yo.

-No –dijo Hayley-. Creamos a este niño y te necesita. Prométeme que te quedarás con nosotros y no te irás detrás de Klaus –dijo Hayley-. No puedo arriesgarme a perderte.

Tyler asintió, pero eso no significaba que no iba a ayudar a Caroline. Caroline fue su amor y su amiga. Él tenia que ayudarla, la última cosa que quería es que Klaus le destruyera la vida.

**LOR**

Kol se sienta en la cama y baja la mirada hacia la bruja que está a su lado. Le aparta un mechón de pelo del rostro. La herida de su cuello está curada y sabía que estaría bien. Ya se aseguraría de devolvérsela a Klaus por lastimar a su preciosa bruja.

Bonnie jadeó al despertarse. Kol la cogió del brazo para tranquilizarla-. Está bien, estás a salvo. Soy yo –dijo Kol.

-No significa que esté a salvo –dijo Bonnie mirando a su alrededor.

-Te salvé. Deberías estar bien –Kol le trazó suavemente la cara con los dedos y le sonrió-. Nunca dejaría que te pasara nada malo.

Bonnie tragó en seco.

-Nunca usaría la compulsión contigo ni te lastimaría. Me gusta que mi alma gemela sea fuerte –Kol se apoyó contra ella y le susurró en la oreja-. Hace que sea más divertido.

Bonnie se estremeció mientras Kol le besaba el cuello a la vez que le pasaba la mano por la espalda.

Bonnie se encontró tumbada en la cama con Kol sobre ella-. Sabes que nunca dejaría que te ocurriera nada y sabes que me gustas. ¿Vas a aceptar de forma voluntaria que puedo satisfacer tus necesidades como ningún otro hombre puede hacerlo? Y sabes que es cierto, porque sientes lo mismo que siento yo, igual que me sucede a mí. Sé que estás confundida, pero si te dejas llevar nunca querrás alejarte de mí –susurró Kol.

El corazón de Bonnie se aceleró mientras Kol se inclinaba hacia ella y la besaba en los labios. Bonnie le tomó de la barbilla alejándolo-. Enséñame tu verdadero rostro.

Kol sonrió-. Lo que tú quieras cariño.

Bonnie vio como los ojos de Kol se oscurecían y aparecían venas negras bajo sus ojos. Le trazó el rostro y se preguntó si podía hacerlo. ¿Podía enamorarse realmente de un vampiro? Pero iba en contra de su naturaleza que le gustaran los vampiros, ¿cierto?

Kol le tomó de la mano-. No te morderé a menos que quieras que lo haga.

Bonnie sonrió-. Lo sé.

Kol la volvió a besar cuando escuchó un grito muy fuerte viniendo de uno de los cuartos-. ¿Qué demonios? –Kol agudizó el oído y escuchó a Katherine gritar el nombre de Elijah.

Kol se sentó-. Maldita sea, Elijah.

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo Bonnie.

-Mi hermano y su estúpida novia. En seguida vuelvo –Kol se puso en pie y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de Elijah abriendo la puerta. Kol se rió cuando los vio.

Katherine estaba a cuatro patas sobre la cama y Elijah estaba detrás de ella-. Nunca supe que te gustaba hacerlo al estilo perrito, Katherine –se rió Kol.

Elijah encaró a su hermano-. Sal de aquí, Kol.

Kol se echó a reír incluso más fuerte-. Entonces baja el volumen, a menos que quieras que todo el pueblo se entere de lo que estáis haciendo –Kol salió corriendo del cuarto cuando vio como un zapato volaba hacia él.

Kol volvió a su cuarto para encontrar a Bonnie dormida.

Kol suspiró. Al menos lo había intentado.


End file.
